Her Scarlet Letter
by Lucy Kay
Summary: All of the bachelors are married to their respective rivals. But what's this? Angela's pregnant. Who is the father? And why does she insist on keeping it a secret? Did I just turn Harvest Moon into The Scarlet Letter? Why, yes. Yes, I did. Complete! ...First in the Classics series! Bonus Soundtrack, FAQ, and Acknowledgement page. Picture is not mine. Thank you!
1. Prologue :: The Church Door

**Disclaimer:** For the first and final time in this story, whatever is recognizable from the Harvest Moon or _The Scarlet Letter_ universe does not belong to me. They are owned by Natsume and Nathaniel Hawthorne respectively and all affiliates associated with. Again, I only claim the idea for combining these two and putting them on Fanfiction for bored/procrastinating people to enjoy. Nothing is mine.

This is rated T for mild language (no f-bombs or major cuss outs, just a few curse words for emphasis; pinky promise!), suggestive content (come on, she's pregnant for crying out loud—), and for some graphic content (death, pain, and suffering do this to people; no blood fests though).

As a side note on this disclaimer, I would like to point out that I shall never give up. If this story goes to hell, I don't care – it's going to be finished. Like all my stories, I solemnly swear (that I am up to no good) to complete it. I trust that gives you some hope because it just makes my stomach churn. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Alright! With that out of the way, are you excited? No, really – ARE YOU EXCITED?

It's time to feel the pain because mystery and tragedy are a couple of my favorite genres. =3 I hope I can get this across well. Honestly, I used to hate _The Scarlet Letter_, but the more I think about it, the more I like it. The love! The tragedy! The stupidity! Moving on.

If you just closed your eyes and clicked on a random link (a dangerous thing I do not condone) and you did not read the short summary, this is a story about Angela on Castanet in the Animal Parade universe. Basically, all the rivals are married and all the bells have been rung and the island should be happy and jolly and melting rainbows and candies from the heavens. But instead, Angela winds up pregnant and everyone on the island/peninsula/thing knows that one of the married bachelors must be the father. And he's not talking. Much like what happens in _The Scarlet Letter_.

Before I ruin something, here's a quick prologue to get us started. Hope it sounds familiar (if you've read Hawthorne that is). Mind, I am going to make some major changes to _The Scarlet Letter_ story. Namely, in this very prologue. Fair warning! If you know the story already, don't be fooled! Almost nothing is the same in the beginning (in reference to Dimmsdale). Can you solve the mystery?

* * *

><p><strong>The Church Door<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun shone brilliantly in the placid blue sky over Celesta Church. The cherry blossom tree near the church door was in full bloom, indicating a pleasant spring and the summer to soon come. As the cock crow signaled sunrise, a broad bustle of villagers began to gather. It's not every day a trial is held.<p>

Of course, Castanet is too sleepy a place for crime. As the citizens of Harmonica Town reminisced, no one could actually recall an event that sparked public interest in the negative such as this one had. Had there ever even been a crime to commit on Castanet? What could anyone want? It was a mystery to the people, but it was also a secret pleasure. There was finally a spark to ignite their serene everyday lives. Something _new_. Something _scandalous_. Something to talk about, in short. Soft, excited whispers could be heard every now and again amidst the general rabble.

"How exciting!"

"A real court case!"

"I wonder what happened?"

No one actually knew what this was all about. Being a small town, word spread like wildfire that a hearing would be held at the church – the only court the mayor could come up with at a moment's notice. Reverend Perry would oversee the proceedings and act as Lord Chancellor over the defendant with the Mayor Hamilton. By his side, his son Gill would record the events and aid in a split decision if necessary. Between the three, they would come up with a suitable punishment for the offender.

None of this could be pertained to the absolute truth. It was all guess – hit and miss, if you will. Assumptions could be made based on truths however. 'I saw Perry and Hamilton walking into the church together,' can easily be translated into: 'I heard that Perry and Hamilton would decide the prisoner's fate in the church.' Just the fact that there was a prisoner roused enough interest to make the whole peninsula anxious, the hairs standing on end and the breath bated.

The only definitive statement anyone could make about the problem was who the girl involved was. Miss Angela.

Of course, she wasn't really a prisoner, per say. She was certainly the offender in any case, but she was not being detained. This was her home and she would not leave. Angela was quite complacent really and cooperative. She was very quiet though.

The old and the young crowded the church doors, nonchalantly glancing through windows and leaning against the walls, hoping to hear a low hum from within. Everyone had a theory and everyone knew they were right on the matter. It was only a matter of time before it was revealed that Angela stole something/sold something illegally/abused her animals.

Just as the crowd started to fidget with impatience, the great doors were opened. Everyone peered anxiously inside.

Mayor Hamilton was the first to step out into the light. The three had come to a unanimous decision: everyone ought to know what was going on. Perhaps one of them could shed some light on the situation.

Ridiculous! Who knew more about the circumstances than those within the church? Even so, everyone bristled at the opportunity to testify to something – anything – that would give them a part in this play.

It was a surprise to all of them when Perry came quickly behind Hamilton with a frantic look about his face. "Please! We don't have to make this any worse—"

Poor Perry. It was impossible to know how silent an entire town could become when they were interested. This sentence was quickly exploited and an uproar ensued.

"We've a right to know!"

"What's the trouble, mayor?"

"This isn't too serious, is it?"

"Bring her out! Have her tell us herself!"

Now without a choice, all Perry and Hamilton could do was to try and settle the crowd as people shouted and complained and demanded answers.

Even more of a surprise, the next to come out was not Gill as expected but Irene, the old woman who worked at the clinic. A botanist of sorts, Irene was skilled with the mortar and pestle, but she was considered the town doctor in the time of her grandson Jin's absence. The good doctor was away on business, learning the most modern practices of medicine and had not been present in town for nearly eight years. Little did they know he had arrived home and was one of the many bystanders waiting to hear what the trouble with Miss Angela was, skirting the edges of the crowd and remaining unnoticed for the present time.

The reverend and the mayor no longer needed to have to hush the people. Irene whispered something in Hamilton's ear that was loud enough for the nearby Perry to hear. Both wore surprised looks. Perry's lips mouthed: "Is she sure?" to which Irene solemnly nodded.

So be it. The trial would be held on the steps of the church then.

The villagers picked up steam and began talking loudly to each other again. Theorizing and arguing and making stupid assumptions. Following the lines on the ground, no one was to pass into the inner circle or crowd any of the stairs. Give us some room, give us some room! A spot was cleared before the steps of the church. All was quiet one final time as those left in the church stepped out into the sunshine.

Gill led Angela out by the arm. She shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand as she looked towards the sky, blissfully ignoring the group in the plaza. She took a deep breath as one would when they wake up in the morning and prepare for the day; or in her case, an onslaught. Gill seemed quite unsure how to treat the girl, but everyone could tell he was nervous around her; like she was a mournfully ticking bomb.

Walking down the stairs slowly, and caring for her like a fragile glass delivery, he led Angela to the center of the plaza. "Please stand here, Miss Angela."

"Thank you, Gill." She smiled pleasantly enough. Gill hurried back up the steps and stood next to his father with a pad of paper and pencil to carry out his secretarial duties, looking quite un-Gill-like by showing signs of unease and even timidity. Who wouldn't be though?

Perry looked sideways at Hamilton and then at Irene. Both shrugged to him, not sure where to start or if it was very smart of Angela to do this. She had insisted though: 'If they so desire to know the truth, I'd rather they hear it straight from the source.' And they were going to fulfill her simple request. It would be easier for them at any rate, rather than trying to explain the situation themselves.

The Reverend Perry cleared his throat. "Er—Miss Angela? You understand the circumstances which have led you before us?"

"Yes."

"And do you take responsibility for said circumstances?"

"Yes."

"…Do you know what you have done wrong?"

"Yes."

"Well…" Perry paused, not quite sure where he was going with this. This town had never seen a criminal before. And how often do busy courts meet such compliant wrong-doers? Not often. And it ironically wasn't making this any simpler for the amateurs at law.

Hamilton picked it up from his flustered friend. "Miss Angela, we charge you with the case of adultery; do you deny this?"

"No."

Gasps from the crowd. Certainly not what they expected. From Miss Angela? Of all the people! Quiet, charming Miss Angela. The rancher who lived by herself since her husband Jin left for a better education. _That_ Angela? Could it really be?

"Silence, please!" Hamilton held up his hands authoritatively. The villagers had to admit; for such a silly, rambunctious little man, he was doing a good job of acting as a serious mayor for once. Perhaps they should humor him and listen to what he says.

"Would you please state who your co-conspirator is, Miss Angela?" Perry quickly asked.

"No."

"So you relinquish all blame, taking responsibility unto yourself?" Hamilton asked, eyebrows raised almost sardonically, warning her what she was about to accept. It was the same look a scolding parent might give a child trying again to reach the cookie jar. That 'are you _sure_ you want to do that?' look.

He was obviously hinting to expose the man and people in the crowd were already looking at each other. It was now that Jin was discovered by a slightly perturbed Candace. He did not acknowledge her and she wasn't about to draw attention to the fact. Would only make things stickier in her wise eyes.

"Yes." Angela answered clearly and professionally once more.

"Miss Angela, please reconsider." Hamilton repeated. "We only ask for a name so the both of you may be punished justly. The name…?"

"I cannot give it." Angela stated. "I refuse."

"You _what?_" Gill asked, speaking up for the first time in awhile. In all cases, he at least sounded a bit more like himself.

"Miss Angela, please—" Hamilton was interrupted by Angela herself.

The slight woman shook her head firmly. "I refuse. I shall not give his name."

"Then might he speak up?" Hamilton looked up for a moment before giving up. "He is obviously not able to do so himself. Would you speak for him?"

"No."

"You cannot expect to blame yourself for this and go through all alone." He reiterated, shocked at her insistence.

"I take the blame."

"But Miss Angela – the child!" Perry wailed, held back slightly by the mayor.

Absolute chaos erupted. If this wasn't a scandal enough – Perry had unleashed the Pandora's box. People suddenly realized why Irene was present. Confirmation? Why Gill was so nervous around her. Pregnant? A mother? Could it be? No! Never! Not in little Harmonica Town! Who could be the father? Only now did everyone begin to realize with a creeping dread that those of Angela's age, those most likely to be the father, were all respectably married – most with children. Or rather, respectable it once was.

No one could move, but oh, they could talk. Shocked to the core, people shouted the first things that came to mind. With unfortunate consequences, Angela was the butt of these remarks.

"Who is it?"

"Whore!"

"Vixen!"

"Speak his name!"

Hamilton, Perry, and now Gill were professionally weaving their way through the people, putting them back in line. Irene dabbed at the tears in her eyes, so saddened by what had become of her granddaughter. _Why would she do such a thing?_ The question was on everyone's mind, only it had taken a backseat to other more vulgar, vindictive questions and statements like those previously mentioned.

Perry made his way to Angela, already berating her. "Why would you want to do this? See what's happened? We could've kept this secret!"

Even through the noise, Angela was quiet. She was just loud enough for Perry to be able to read her lips and catch her voice over the shouts. "Secrets? In this town?"

It would not be silent again as desired, but it was finally quiet enough for Hamilton to continue the proceeding. "Miss Angela, the consequences of your actions offer us no other decision but to label you as an adulteress. Now; I implore you one last time to speak the name of the man. He is as much to blame as you. Remember that."

"Miss Angela, please." Perry nodded, still standing next to her.

"He's too coward! Say it for him!" A voice in the crowd shouted. It may be argued it begged.

"I will not!" Angela insisted, raising her own voice at his point. "Do with me what you will; I am not afraid!"

Perry, thoroughly fed up with his closest friend, threw a distressed hand through his hair. Turning to her, he could see the clear fire present in her chocolate eyes. The brunette held her ground. She was willing to go to great lengths to keep this to herself. _Why protect the scoundrel? Say it wasn't love; it would be so like Angela to do this over love. Please let it not be love… But really, what else could it be?_

"Very well…" Hamilton decided. "Angela, I have to sentence you to house arrest—"

"Make her wear the 'A'!"

"Symbol of her shame!"

_Foolish girl!_

"—and to wear the letter 'A', public symbol of your adultery. You may not leave town until his name is given. I'm… sorry." The mayor finished lamely, wearing a tired and sorrowful expression as he dismissed her.

Angela stared bravely for a moment at the Mayor Hamilton and nodded, accepting her fate. She turned on her heel in a graceful swoop, touching her abdomen for a moment with the tips of her fingers. Perry reached for her, but she gave his shoulder a pat and stepped around him. She did not see her husband watching her from the spectators with a pained, yet curious stare.

The villagers needed not move aside; a path was clear for her. Everyone watched in a mixture of hatred, shock, pity, and intrigue as Angela descended the staircase of the Celesta Church Plaza to go home.


	2. The Letter A

Wow, I can't describe how thrilled I was to get so many fast responses to this story. Thanks so much everyone! It means so much to me. =)

Furthermore, I (am insanely tempted to but) am not answering any of your questions or confirming any silly guesses. Sorry! It's all part of the mystery and keeping things on the down low… and… yeah. xD

This took a little while longer than I would have liked because I finished planning out my chapter outline first. If things stick to plan, I'll have twenty-seven chapters including the prologue. Hope you stick around for it!

Note: This chapter is veeery short. Sorry! I assume this sort of thing will happen quite a bit though: some chapters will be near five thousand words while others linger just around a thousand. It's all just part of the job though.

Next update will hopefully come before the end of the week. n_n

* * *

><p><strong>The Letter A<br>**

* * *

><p>Angela rose abruptly from her bed. Throwing the quilt hastily aside, she only managed to take three steps before hurling. Head spinning and the taste of bile in her mouth, Angela squeezed out a few tears and stood. She hadn't realized she had fallen to the ground on her knees.<p>

The first morning sickness.

The rest of the morning seemed uneventful after clearing away the vomit. Angela, who was hopeful to have a breakfast of eggs from her chickens, settled on a hot cup of stomach soothing tea instead. Probably a wise decision.

Leaning back in her chair, she stared at the ceiling. She admired the intricacies in the wooden beams, tracing the patterns of the grooves with her eyes before closing them. Angela let out a long, loud sigh. Already, she was so tired… Just a day after the trial, too. Good thing she wasn't puking at the church plaza. That might've caused more of a stir… Might've gained her a bit of sympathy if she was trying to think optimistically…

A timid knock on the door roused her from her thoughts. Standing and tying her robe tighter about her person, she threw a hand through her tousled short hair and briskly walked to the door. Clearing her throat, she swung the port wide.

Candace, the sepulchral looking girl from Sonata Tailoring, was on the stoop. The young woman blessed Angela with a rare, small smile before hiding back inside her bubble of insecurity. Angela wondered how she got along so well with her outgoing husband Julius. He was so… frivolous. So different. But that was beside the point.

"Hello, Candace."

"Hi, Angela." Candace said quietly. Angela suddenly noticed a piece of pale pink fabric in her hands. "I… I didn't know if you knew, but… I figured I would just deliver it to you straight – why make the trip into town? And… um… here."

Angela looked down. Candace's fragile, pale hands clutched an embroidered letter 'A'. It was twined with sharp red thread on pastel pink. The 'A' itself was a loopy cursive font that reminded Angela of something you might see at the beginning of a chapter book when the first word began with 'A' and it was intricate and larger than all the other letters. 'A long time ago, in a land far away, there lived a beautiful princess…' –something along those lines would start the story. Certainly not Angela's story.

Hamilton probably requested the Tailor's to make this for her. Glad they were prompt with the order.

Angela smiled and took the letter. "Thank you, Candace."

Things grew quiet.

What was she supposed to say? 'I appreciate it?' 'Thank you for the symbol of my treacherous misery?' 'Nice penmanship?' All ludicrous observations. And so the awkward silence lingered until Angela tried clearing her throat again.

Fondling with one of her bulbous blue braids, winding the hairs between her fingers, Candace nervously asked: "So how are you doing? Is-is there anything I can get you?"

Angela shook her head in the negative. "No… Thank you, Candace. I'll be fine. It's very kind of you though."

"Well… you are carrying…" She mumbled. "It's not… right to treat you like this…"

Angela could have argued on a hundred different levels, but she felt berating Candace with reasons and explanations and truths would bore and frankly terrify the girl. Angela simply shrugged with an understanding smile as response.

Still, the girl stayed.

If she hadn't gotten the hint before, Angela was certainly aware now. Candace had something on her mind and she was trying to find a way to share whatever it was in the best way possible. Angela was a patient person. She would not spook Candace; she would wait until the silence made it imperative she speak. That would be pressure enough.

"I-!" Candace stammered, looking in all directions with her crystalline eyes. "I'm sorry I've kept you so long. I should get-get going."

"Are you sure? You seem a bit—"

Angela was cut off with a quick reply in the negative. "No, I'm just stalling. Sorry; b-back to work!" Candace forced a smile. Turning on her heel, she left Angela in her doorway with the offending gift hanging limply at her side.

Softly closing the door behind her, waiting for the near silent click, Angela sighed again. She held up the scarlet letter and eyed it again, letting her eyes roam up and down the article. "What a strange girl."

On the way back to the Tailor's, Candace was silently scolding herself for chickening out. _But it was too soon! Angela really didn't need more to worry about… But she should be fairly warned… I mean – I would want to know if my husband was returned home after eight years… We all thought him dead!_


	3. In the Wrong

Phew, that took longer than I thought. Next installment in this tragic little series of mine!

Thanks for the support as always! n_n

Who do you think is to blame now?

* * *

><p><strong>In the Wrong<strong>

* * *

><p>Morose and mundane was the existence Angela chose. The house was quiet. The clock ticked sullenly in the corner. The dust was beginning to settle on the kitchen table. The only sound was the slight creak in the floor boards underneath weary, slippered feet.<p>

Two days later, Angela was feeling much the same from the visit with Candace – if that's what one would call it. She had only thrown up once around noon, but it luckily wasn't anything like the flu. She wasn't nauseas all day, so Angela's work was not hindered. Well, as unhindered work can be when one's pregnant.

Pulling herself together at one in the afternoon, Angela dressed herself and put on a straw sun hat for working in the fields. Stepping outside, she looked towards the clouded, gray cast sky and smiled at the irony. If weather worked like emotions, then why wasn't it raining at the church?

The smell of the wind told Angela it may rain in the evening. Perhaps sooner if her luck was right.

Picking up the rusty watering can by the door anyways, she shut the door behind her and looked out over her small field. Her cow was chewing the late spring grass near the barn and a few chickens pecked at the ground in the hurried, fidgety manner of fowl. The dirt patch in front of her held the last heads of lettuce that still needed to ripen to be taken to market. Then again – she would have to start using that shipping box of hers more often instead of visiting the stores. Angela wasn't welcome anywhere.

To her surprise, a silhouette was waiting by the fence down the hill. He was watching her every move with an intrigue that startled her. What was more shocking was the identity of this man.

Angela did not have words. She just gaped stupidly for a moment before he started up the path towards the house. With a panicked hand, she grabbed at her abdomen, heart pulsating wildly. _He knows. _

She greeted her husband in the warmest way she could find. "Welcome home."

Jin halted a few feet from the field and looked her up and down with his dark, shrewd eyes. Her boots were sinking in the tilled earth of the garden and her baggy shirt swayed ever so slightly in the sea breeze. His eyes met her face and he attempted a smile. Instead, it came as a condescending smirk that set Angela further on her guard.

"It's been awhile." Jin began, returning the conversation.

"Eight years." She answered curtly, tucking a short lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"That long?"

"Eight years and forty-three days." Angela nodded.

Jin sighed.

Angela bit her lip in vexation and filled her watering can at the well. Determined to go about her daily life as always, she began to water her lettuce heads and ignored him, leaving the conversation to her disgruntled husband.

There was silence for too long. Thoughts and emotions raced across Angela's face, carefully turned so that Jin would not be able to see her reaction to his presence. She wanted to ask so many questions – where have you been? Did you get your degree? (Did you meet someone new?) She wanted to laugh and celebrate that he was finally home – he was alive! She wanted to punch him in the shoulder for leaving her without a single letter in return, though she had sent him a letter every week all these years – doctor _that_ wound, scoundrel! She wanted to wrap her arms around him and properly welcome him home like a wife was supposed to – everything's right again (I still love you).

She kept her mouth shut.

"I thought you would wait for me."

Angela might as well have shouted 'pretentious ass!' when she dropped her watering can sharply on the edge of the well and started to tear off her gloves.

Focusing on her hands without looking at him, Angela made the retort: "We all _think_ things, Jin."

Jin was a patient, calm man. He would not lose his temper. Staring back at her with a calculated mind, he said: "Why?"

"Why?" Angela tried the word, savoring the sound on her tongue. She tried again. "_Why?_ Hm…" She finished admiring her gloves and tossing them next to the watering can. "Why didn't you write? Nothing to say?"

"I was studying hard for my—"

"Degree." She finished for him. "I know perfectly well. Or really - do I?"

"Angela—"

"I thought you were dead!" Angela cried, voice cracking at the outburst. Her lip trembled dangerously. Putting herself back in control, she passed a hand across her face and took a solid breath. "Jin, you never wrote me once. How was I supposed to know? Four years. You promised."

Jin sighed again, adjusting his position and taking a seat bricked lip of the well. His wife had her arms crossed tightly under her chest, a defensive and just mannerism very characteristic of her. One wouldn't know by talking to her, but she was clawing at her sides with her hidden hands, attempting not to cry. Jin knew this habit of hers and was slightly glad to see it. His Angela hadn't really changed.

"I know we both understood the four year arrangement, but the professor recommended I take the full course. The first four years were only a taste of modern medicine. Angela, you should have seen it – the technology man has developed to pursue a better survival – it's amazing."

"I wouldn't understand it." The simple country girl replied. She tried hard to conceal her excitement; Jin would always go off on these tangents of his. They were always so interesting and… there was always a clear point to them. His dreams almost never considered himself; Jin was a man for other men. Ironic his wife would be too – in an inadvertent, completely different (marred) way.

Jin knew this was true. Angela was born and raised a farmer on Castanet. It was all she knew. Jin also remembered he promised her once that he would take her away from Castanet one day – not for forever. It was home. But for a holiday. He would show her the world. She would see the things he had seen and grown to love and respect. Skyscrapers that could rival the height of the Garmon Mines, and trains faster than a hundred horses and blowing hot steam and crowing their long-winded cry throughout the echoing landscape, and busy streets with bustling people coming home from grocery stores or malls with heavy parcels wrapped about their arms. Angela deserved to see these things, too.

Angela did not care for these things so much. She understood Jin wanted to further his education more than anything and the city would be the place to do so. She could not help but feel bitter though. She remembered that she had to be angry. Four years. _Four_.

"Who was it?"

Setting Angela off, she snapped at him. "Does it matter? Four years, Jin! You promised me! How long after that was I supposed to wait for you? Without a letter? Without a word? For all I knew, you had died on the voyage there! Or – or you might have found someone else. How was I to know?"

Jin stood to defend himself. "I was studying for you. I wanted to be a better educated man. I would be able to help the people on Castanet – make more money even."

"I don't care about money." She said. "You promised me, Jin. You promised. 'Four years isn't all that long.' How long did you honestly expect me to wait around for you?"

"It's what marriage is about—"

"Marriage? Marriage?" Losing her temper, Angela let hot tears drip down her face. "Before you throw that term at me, remember which one of us was actually trying to keep it! For better or worse? In sickness and in health? I endured alone for _eight years_ without you. I raised myself up when I was sick, took care of the farm and the animals, cleaned the house, ate alone, and took company in my neighbors because my 'husband' had been wiped off the map. You're a ghost, Jin. You've haunted me long enough!"

"It's over then."

Angela wiped frantically at her face, already cursing herself for letting go. "I… I don't know."

"I'll live at the clinic." He began making arrangements.

Desperate, she wanted to reach out and tell him that wasn't necessary. 'Everything will be okay now. We've had our row; let's forget all of this. Put it behind us. We're bigger than this. We can get through. Come inside – I can make you that herb tea you like and cook dinner for two. I'll clean the house and be a good wife and we can be a family again. I promise, I promise, I promise - pleasedon'tleaveme…'

Words didn't come. Her tongue felt swollen in her sticky throat and English suddenly became a foreign language to her. Angela's hand lifted subtly towards him in the somewhat involuntary need.

Jin noticed this and did nothing. Pretending he did not notice however, he decided to end things abruptly. He wasn't the kind to beat about the bush. "It's not my child, Angela."

She could not stop him. Dropping her hand, Angela watched as Jin walked back down the path, his raven hair slightly frizzed in the long, neat ponytail by the wind. Angela held her stomach, now her only hope left for companionship. _It'sallyourfault._

She could only watch until he was out of sight as the thunder rumbled slowly in the distance and the wind picked up speed. It would rain after all. So much for watering the lettuce.

Angela picked up her gloves and shooed the chickens into the coop. Pulling the cow into the barn and setting up a good amount of hay for the night, she shut the wooden door. It locked into place with a heavy metal thud. Snatching up her watering can and emptying it by the porch, she kicked the dirt from her shoes and closed herself inside her lonely house.

And so that was the end of them.


	4. Solitude

Wow, some of these comments make my day. You guys are just so awesome! Thank you! n_n

And although I said I wouldn't answer any questions…

Hint: I didn't know there was a movie… xD But that's not how the book goes at all. I would look into that if I were you. =3

* * *

><p><strong>Solitude<strong>

* * *

><p>Rain pounded against the glass panes. It had been raining for three days now. The clouds shuffled across the sky, making the local farmers fear a possible typhoon, but the temperature remained at a stagnant sixty so degrees. The weather channel promised a speedy recovery just before the break of the summer season.<p>

Angela sat inside, busy at her needle. She had bought most of her clothes at Sonata Tailor's, but she was quite a good seamstress on her own. Her mother had taught her long ago how to sew and embroider so she would be able to make clothes for her own children someday, too. Now Angela was putting this handiwork to a favorite, pastel pink scarf of hers.

She held up her finished work to the light and frowned. Dissatisfied, she pulled some thread and tried again. Bending over her work in concentration, her brow furrowed as she remedied the problem and snapped the thread, tying off the end. Angela held the scarf up again.

A small, ironic smile spread across her pale face. She let out a huff. "Good thing my name starts with an 'A'. Maybe strangers won't think it so strange. Lucky me… hm?"

She patted her stomach lovingly and sighed. Angela had started talking to 'it'. What else was she supposed to do? Go mad? Her house felt so cold…

Leaning back on her chair, she closed her eyes for a few minutes, listening to the rain pour. The patter on the shingles on her roof was a melody that could always soothe her. She remembered how she met him on a rainy day like this one. It was warm and so was the rain. It wasn't a bothersome rain, but he held out an umbrella to her anyways. So kind. So simple. How things had gone to hell from there.

Feeling lonely, she opened her eyes and in the haze, stared down at her empty hand. She traced her palm, remembering where his fingers used to go. She intertwined her own hand with hers, but of course it wasn't the same. Besides, her hands were so cold.

Angela threw the scarf about her neck, trying it on for size. Strangely enough, it felt heavier with the red embroidered 'A' on the end. She stood up. The scarf seemed to weigh her down just because she knew what the letter meant. It was about her neck like a noose… It must've been all in her head, yet…

Angela took the scarf off and placed it on the chair behind her. The full length mirror across the room caught her gaze. She walked towards it slowly, examining herself. Her lean figure had sunken in a bit from the few weeks she had gone with little food. Angela wasn't being starved out of her home, but she felt food was gross to her. If she wanted to keep the child healthy though, she would need to eat more.

She lifted her shirt over her stomach and watched her reflection. She tried standing to the side and comparing her abdomen then. It was growing, always growing. It wasn't something anyone would notice – only something Angela would be able to recognize. So subtle, so small. The gender unknown and the child within so tiny and fragile and beautiful; it's like a secret treasure… Angela seemed to be collecting secrets lately. Her mother always told her that was unhealthy.

Angela scoffed at the idea of unhealthy. She had made enough bad decisions already to worry about keeping one more secret safe.

Putting her shirt back down, she lazily crept up to the window and leaned against the sill, looking out at the world. The raindrops dripped down the glass like tears. She tapped at a few of them, playing connect-the-dots in her mind before they would smear away. Her breath fogged up the glass.

So this was a taste. A taste of the absolute bored solitude she would live with for the rest of her life.

But there was something she needed to remember. _The name_. The name meant everything now. If she didn't have the name, everything would be pointless.

_No… They must never know. Never. _He was not hers to keep._ Never know… _

Angela's honey eyes drooped, letting a few tears escape before she closed them. She pressed her forehead against the cool window.


	5. Neighbor

Sorry for the delay!

EDIT:: Went back and added a word about the chickens Angela had that mysteriously disappeared until she bought chicks... xD

* * *

><p><strong>Neighbor<strong>

* * *

><p>Out in the wet caked mud, Angela salvaged what was left of her lettuce. Only one survived the rain, not drowning in the standing water like the rest, and she dismally tossed it into the shipping bin with half a mind to eat it.<p>

Her chickens were gone. The hens had stopped producing eggs and Angela didn't waste any time in butchering them. Still, her profits were looking low from their loss. She would just have to tighten her belt. Tighten a pregnant belt.

Her cow's distressed moo echoed over the fields, drawing her attention. Sweeping the hair off of her forehead and leaving some dirt behind from her glove on her face, Angela looked out and gasped. The black heifer had walked straight into a sinkhole of rocks and mud in the pasture. She dropped the hoe and ran for the spot.

Paranoid, the dairy cow had only sunk herself deeper in her struggles. All four feet were firmly stuck and she was thrashing about in a panic. Angela could barely get close to calm her down without fear of spooking her further. Reaching for her nose, Angela tried to soothe the animal and think of a way to pull her out.

There wasn't any lumber lying about, so that was out of the question. More rocks would only seem to hurt the girl and weigh her down. Could Angela even pick up a rock heavy enough to do the trick? Sighing with frustration, she ran an aggravated hand through her hair and began to panic like her pet. Her cow Mathilde was her last source of income other than the cherry trees that would bloom for summer and that wasn't enough.

"Hey! What's going on?"

Turning about to face the voice wide-eyed, Angela was caught off guard by her next door neighbor Kasey running up the lawn to see the trouble. The tall, handsome boy was barely into his twenties and he had a sly smile that caught the village girls off guard when they were young. Now that everyone had grown up and settled down, the spitfire Kasey seemed to enjoy retaining the bachelor life down the hill from Angela's home. His ranch was prosperous and much larger than hers; Kasey just had a simple knack for animals any farmer on Castanet could envy.

"Hey-ho, Miss Angela! What's Mathilde gotten herself into?" He asked with a sarcastic grin, slowing down his run and assessing the situation.

Angela rolled her eyes. "A bit of a sticky situation. That obvious?"

"Need some help?"

"Oh, no, I should be fine." The ever-independent girl shrugged off the request without a second thought.

Kasey saw right through. "Don't be ridiculous, Miss Angela. You don't need me to tell you you're not suited for this sort of work. It could hurt the baby if you strain yourself too much."

Furrowing her brow, she hated the reminder but let it slide. Smiling, she insisted she was fine.

Ignoring her, Kasey strode up and walked about the cow. Rubbing his chin with his gloved hand, he bent down and looked underneath. "Well, she's not in too deep. It could be worse. Do you have some extra straw?"

"Straw? Are you planning on tempting her out?"

"Intuitive, but I was thinking of building a solid bridge. Would help the grass re-grow too if we leave it here."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh! Good idea, Kasey! I'll go get the hay from the—"

"Now don't you worry about a thing. I'll get some and bring it back. Don't move a muscle." And with that, Kasey ran for her barn and disappeared inside.

Letting out a huff, Angela couldn't stay mad at the boy. He was a good kid. Well, she had to remember he wasn't exactly a kid anymore. She was seven years his senior, and she remembered when Kasey was born. It was hard for her to remember that he was a man now; Kasey wasn't the little boy running around in cut off jeans at Horn Ranch anymore.

Before she knew it, Kasey was taking long strides back down the hill with a bundle of her bedding hay hiding his face. He tossed it down next to Mathilde who was still romping about like this was the end of her life. Without missing a beat, Kasey stroked the cow across the back to hush her.

"Would you mind holding her nose while I put this down? I don't want her kicking." He requested.

Angela stepped up, ready to help in her own project. Mathilde seemed to understand she was receiving help and calmed as her owner whispered nothings and rubbed her rough pink nose. Kasey tossed hay about the old girl and used the rest up by her face, working underneath Angela who was leaning over the mud pit.

Kasey jumped to his feet and examined his work. "There!" he said. "Now it's gonna get rough, but you need to start pulling her forward. I'll go in back and push."

"Oh, no!" Angela refused, shaking her head. Kasey noticed the dirt on her forehead and smirked. She was so careless about the small things. "I can't let you do that. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Kasey looked at his boots and shrugged, hiding the deep flush of his face. "Oh, don't worry about me, Miss Angela. I'll be fine – haven't gotten kicked since I was ten."

"I remember that." She smiled at the memory. "It was one of Cain's brown dairy cows. You were trying to get the milking done early and she didn't appreciate it… Renee and I used to tease you about that every time we saw you."

"Yup! Foot Face for life." He recalled the nickname bashfully.

"Sorry." Angela said, realizing how it might've been mean. "It was lucky you weren't killed. We were just being silly."

"Oh, it's okay." Kasey ignored the apology he didn't need. "I was just psyched teenage girls talked to me."

Angela openly laughed; a clear ring that had become so rare since Jin had left for the city. Kasey hated Jin for leaving her. She was such a prize and he never acknowledged it.

Off of the inner struggles and onto the task at hand, Kasey went back behind Mathilde and anchored himself. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Angela nodded. "Are you sure about—"

"Pull!" Kasey said, shoving Mathilde's hindquarters forward.

Angela tugged on her jowls and walked backwards in the wet grass. The pair slipped and slid, creating mud all about them. The cow was shocked at the display and just looked around stupidly for a moment before deciding to go in the direction the humans wanted her to go. Taking a thick step forward, Mathilde latched onto the hay with a soiled hoof and stepped up.

"It's working!" Angela announced, noting the progress as Mathilde lifted her second foot onto the hay.

"Good!" Kasey shouted, practically holding the weight of the cow.

With a groan, Kasey pushed the girl forward and out of the mud. Angela backed up rapidly and met Mathilde in the grass, glad she was free. Her neighbor, on the other hand, wasn't as fortunate. At the disappearance of the cow, Kasey pitched forward and landed face first into the hole.

"Kasey, it worked! Thank you so much – oh, dear!" She moved away from Mathilde and saw where Kasey had landed. "Kasey! Are you alright?"

Leaving the cow behind, Angela leaned over to help Kasey up. As independent and stubborn as herself, Kasey picked himself up and sat back on his heels in the slop, wiping the dirt from his eyes and spitting the sludge from his mouth.

Angela watched him a moment before smiling and giggling. Kasey looked up at her, slightly stunned, and turned pink with embarrassment.

She reached forward and wiped a glob of mud from his cheek. "You have a little mud… everywhere."

Kasey cracked a smile. "That obvious?"

He shook his hair out, flinging mud into the air. Angela ducked back with a squeal and stood. Kasey splashed mud at her and left the pit, wiping away as much of the muck as possible from his clothes.

"Looks like I owe you one." Angela commented, having fetched a towel from the clothes line and presenting it to him.

Kasey gratefully accepted the article and threw it into his face. Sight cleared, Kasey's white smile shown out from his dirty complexion. "Nah, that's what friends are for."

Angela smiled. "That's sweet of you. I thought…" She cut herself off, fearing she might invoke pity. It was the last thing she wanted. She'd rather die alone than be pitied all her life. Too bad those went hand in hand.

Kasey understood. He nodded to her. "It's okay. I'm not like those snotty… I won't leave you over this. We've been friends so long – it wouldn't be right to bail when you need people the most. Wasn't raised that way."

"Your parents did a good job then." She said. "Thank you for all your help, Kasey. If you need anything, you've my word." Taking the towel off his hands, she took Mathilde by the shoulder and pushed her along back to the barn where it was drier. The cow wandered at her own place and decided on a spot at top the hill.

"An-er… Miss Angela?" Kasey held her up.

"Sorry?" She turned, not hearing him.

"If you need any help around the farm – I mean, I'll do what I can to help out. And all…" He stuttered lamely.

"Oh, I'll be fine, Kasey. That's very nice of you—"

"But if you need things from the store like supplies and grain and food – I won't mind getting extra for you. If you want me to pick something up while I'm about. So you don't have to hear all the… yeah. Just give me a knock, okay?"

Angela couldn't help but smile, weary as it was. He shouldn't be so concerned. If he was worried about 'them' talking about her, he wouldn't stand a chance when 'they' started talking about him. Of course everyone would be suspicious if he hung around her too often. Kasey didn't need all of this. No matter how tempting the offer.

"I'll be fine, Kasey. Thank you."

Kasey took the hint a little too hard and it stung him raw. He was too young to understand she was being nice. "Alright. The offer's still there."

Angela nodded to him and thanked him again before going back up to the house. Kasey watched her leave until she closed the door behind her. He wiped his face on his sleeve and remembered mud was caked there, only making his face worse. He coughed at the new grime in his mouth and marched home to hose off outside and then take a shower.

Angela watched Kasey leave for home out her window and sighed. She tossed the dirtied towel into the sink and turned the faucet on to soak. She stared to scrub with soap and think to herself. Maybe she could make a gift basket or something for him. She wouldn't want to give him any ideas though. Better yet, she could leave a basket of cherries from her trees on his stoop. He'd get the idea who it was from, but cherries were harmless. Right? Right.


	6. The Mayor Visits

Because Brendan Aurabolt seemed eager for a chapter, I decided to pump one out as requested. Speed isn't one of my qualities, but I hope I did well on the short notice. Hope you're satisfied with the quick update! n_n

Happy Valentine's! Will you be my readers?

Note: This is not a holiday themed chapter. xD

* * *

><p><strong>The Mayor Visits<strong>

* * *

><p>Looking in the mirror, Angela tried to determine if her abdomen was growing. A somewhat eager mother, she wished desperately to know how her baby was coming along, if at all. Wouldn't it be terrible if it was a miscarriage? Then none of this would ever have to have come to light…<p>

No. She mustn't think like that.

Angela would swear on her life that she was growing, but being only a month pregnant, any sane person would tell her the baby was the size of a pin. That didn't matter to Angela. She could feel the subtle changes in her body already. The child would grow. One morning she would wake up and people would notice it, too.

She wasn't completely comfortable with the thought, but Kasey had been running errands for her as he said he would. Barely three days since she gave him that small basket of cherries and he had gone into town twice for her already, delivering the barely ripened tea leaves for starters and then buying produce and animal feed. Angela appreciated the help, but it was like a personal butler or something. It made her uncomfortable. At least he took the money to pay for everything. It would've been unbearable otherwise.

A light knock resounded at the door. _Must be Kasey back with the chicken feed._

"One moment, please!" Angela called. She put her shirt back down and tousled her hair with her fingers. The pink scarf with the 'A' was hanging on the bed post. She threw it about her neck, detesting the touch in the heat of summer. Shrugging at her reflection in a half-satisfied manner, she approached the door, unbolted it, and opened the creaking hinges.

"Mayor Hamilton." She stated, surprise rising in her eyes. Her eyes slid to the left and she nodded. "And Gill. What can I do for you?"

For a moment, Hamilton did not say anything as his eye caught the scarlet letter. He discreetly coughed and looked away. Smiling friendly again, he said to her: "Hello, Miss Angela! Just came to stop by and see how you're doing is all. Clear some things up."

Angela pursed her lips in confusion. She could feel Gill's eyes on the scarf about her neck, particularly at the embroidered letter. His unsuccessful attempt at subtlety was annoying her and making her feel self-conscious. Leaning against the door, she tried to shrug it off. "Clear something up? What's the problem, Mr. Hamilton? Have I done something wrong?"

Caught off guard by the latter question, Hamilton laughed uneasily. "Oh, no, nothing of the sort… Um, I would like to apologize for any misunderstanding. I see young Kasey has been running errands for you?"

Appalled that people were already shoving their noses into this, Angela frowned. "I tried to explain to him, but he's insistent. He wants to help me. I don't think there's anything I can do."

"I just wanted to make sure that you knew your house arrest wasn't as severe as to, as to… have neighbors go to town for you. I wanted to clear up any inconvenience. We simply wish you to remain until all of this is over with. You're not confined to your house, just Castanet, really… If…" The mayor was wringing his hands nervously. Being around Angela made him feel like he was a young boy asking his mother if he may go out with his friends. She would reprimand him and tell him no, of course. Somehow being an ignominy had become equivalent to a certain level of power and respect. Not for her crime of adultery, but for the crime of staying silent. Her persistence was intimidating. There were so many stories she could tell, but Angela's refusal to say a word and to live by herself for, potentially, the entirety of her life, made her a fearsome individual. What kind of person would choose such a thing? Strong enough to choose such a thing? Even poor Mayor Hamilton was quaking before her. Those confident enough to speak to Angela appeared to be those husbands who were not guilty. Or perhaps… one who wished to appear so.

Because his father had stopped mid-sentence, leaving an awkward window of silence, Gill picked up the cue without taking his eyes off her scarf, making her touch it subconsciously. "If you would like to tell the Mayor – in complete confidence – the name you keep, you may go as you wish. The only reason we're keeping you in town is for his name… Miss Angela."

Angela smiled and shook her head. "I understand. You're bargaining with me."

"No! Nothing of the sort!" Hamilton quickly denied.

She went on. "You're dangling freedom in my face for a chance to expose my – how would you say it? – partner in crime?"

"No!" Hamilton tried again, weaker this time.

Angela laughed. "I understand your curiosity – to a point. But I have made myself very clear. I shall never reveal his name – to anyone. Not to you," She shook her head a Hamilton, "Not to Reverend Perry, not to the Harvest Goddess herself! The Harvest God simply wouldn't care. Unless the man comes forward on his own accord and I cannot stop him, I will not give his name away for ransom. I'm sorry to disappoint."

Hamilton was already backing away, his worst fears of sparking her temper realized. His son was right – this was a bad idea. "Sorry, sorry, Miss Angela. We'll be off then—"

"I miss how things used to be." Gill commented, finally removing his eyes from the letter and looking into Angela's eyes with his sapphire blue. Caught by surprise, her guard melted for a moment. The moment was long enough for Gill to catch a flicker of fear pass her face. "Before all of this had happened. You were the most respected woman in town… somehow you still are. You're a brave woman, Angela. The women on Castanet could only envy you and the men can only stare in wonder. A true cut above the rest."

He took her limp hand and kissed it. She could only stare, much like his father. "I miss it, too. Though – I refuse to admit regret."

Gill nodded. "We will no longer pry for answers. I promise we will respect your wishes. The choice is your own and you have made it. My apologies for shaming your decision."

"Thank you… Gill." Angela finally muttered, letting out a small smile.

The young man bowed to her and left the stoop. His father took a double take between the two, somehow ashamed he could not remain as composed and understanding as his son. Following after him, calling: "Gill! Wait up, won't you? You walk much too fast!" the two soon disappeared down the path back to Harmonica Town.

Angela stared down at her hand. She lightly touched the back of her hand where it had been kissed and smiled. "He's a good man."

Turning back into her house, she let the door shut behind her.

Wide-eyed and bordering shock, Selena stared down the path from the Garmon Mines District. In awe of what she witnessed, she tried to make sense of the visit. Words were barely heard, but she definitely remembered Gill making some sort of promise after kissing Angela's hand.

Touching her tan hands to her ruby lip, Selena furiously tried to decide what to do. Bangles on her wrists jingling, she spun on her heel and ran back the way she came. She needed to give Luna a call.


	7. Jin's Suspicions

Heyo! n_n

Thanks for the feedback and continued support! This is coming along at a slower pace than I would have wanted, but I'll try to get two to three chapters up a week. It'll be over before you know it! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Jin's Suspicions<strong>

* * *

><p>It wasn't unexpected. Angela knew this would be coming, somewhere deep inside, but she pushed it out of her mind. She refused to believe it. Now that it was literally staring her in the face, she could not run anymore. There was nothing more to do than to be brave.<p>

Gill was sitting across from her at the Town Hall. It was the first of many outings Angela would make now that her sentence was made clear. What a shame it had to be on business.

"I'm… so sorry." He ventured. Gill was quite at a loss for what to do or say and the only other sound in the room was the stressful tick of the clock. Angela stared down at her gloves, tracing the lines sewn and pulling at a stray string.

The room was too quiet. Blast that clock.

"Normally, we would mail something to you, but I felt that was… too cruel."

"Gill, this isn't your fault." Angela told him, smiling the best she could. "I just… I knew this was coming."

There was another long pause. Gill started nervously clicking his pen, driving the woman up the wall. Angela had a headache.

She let out a long sigh. "So where are the papers? I need to sign something, am I not correct?"

Gill let out a small cough, staring down at the table with embarrassment. "Because, well, this hasn't happened before so… We need to have them ordered from the mainland. Make things official. Should be here in two – three months tops. Shipping. You know."

"Tell me." Angela bristled, sitting up straighter. "Why are you telling me this? Where is my husband?"

"The doctor?" Gill asked stupidly, checking his watch with haste. He was caught off guard by her sudden confidence and he was nervous enough as it was. "Um – he's – um, supposed to be here, I think…"

"Really? Well, be glad you are more of a man than Doctor Jin. Too coward to face his wife for a divorce." Angela stood, shoving her chair back into place. "Is there anything else? Or may I go home?"

Gill motioned to the door, freeing her to be. Angela nodded to him curtly, thanked him again, and left the building. _Couldn't face her. Cheap bastard._

To be in a divorce was hassle enough. To have the town's only man resembling a lawyer as the one to tell you of this personal schism was too much to take. Why wouldn't Jin come to her about this? Had to have a crony come to her. _Low life! Coward! Ass!_

Angela brought every curse she could to mind and shouted it inwardly. She could not imagine hating someone more in her life. How could he do this to her?

_How could she do this to him?_

_Such a two sided street._ Angela pondered and shook her head, looking down the cobblestone way. The townspeople, though scarce, crowded the streets. Saturday was the busiest day for the people as Harmonica Town was the place to be. This Saturday was no different. But as Angela emerged from the Town Hall, she caught the stares immediately. They were like cold knives penetrating her flesh. Pins and needles on her skin. At that moment, Angela knew.

She was the last to know about this.

It wasn't really her fault. She had sheltered herself away. Angela no longer received news and gossip like all the women sipping tea at the inn or all the men downing cocktails at the bar. Jin had made his intentions clear – he would not have a tainted wife. But there was nothing crueler he could concoct, no other punishment he could have dealt, that would be more humiliating to her than this. To tell the town of plans for divorce and keep her in the dark until the last possible moment. It was almost too dark for him.

Angela raised her head high, not feeling as brave as she was at the Celeste Church Plaza so many weeks ago. It was ridiculous, really, but this bruise to her ego nearly shattered her. Still – solitude was probably for the best. She would get through this as she always had and will.

She must wait.

* * *

><p>Jin sat diligently at his writing table, going over the test results. Turning around in his swivel chair, he looked up from his clipboard with a tired, consoling expression. Phoebe twisted her hands nervously, sitting erect on the cot.<p>

"So…? Am I—"

"I'm sorry, Phoebe." Jin shook his head. "Another false alarm."

Crestfallen, Phoebe slouched down, her shoulders already shuddering. She quickly drew herself up again, not willing herself to break, and stood. "Thank you, doctor. I'm sorry for any inconvenience."

"It's alright, Phoebe. Come in whenever you like." Jin shook her hand and she left to pay Irene her bill.

Always hoping for a pregnancy. She was so willing to please her husband, someone she felt so far out of her league, she ran to the Choral Clinic the second she felt nauseated. The moment her cycle was a day late. The inclination that she gained more weight, she was hungrier than usual, her feet hurt her. Phoebe was so paranoid of being infertile that she would easily visit the clinic one a week. Jin pitied her to a certain point. Calvin was a good husband; he didn't need Phoebe to work extra hard to be a good wife. So she was quite ridiculous on that part. But Calvin also spoke freely of how much he wanted children. A son in particular. And if Phoebe couldn't grant him that simple wish, she was useless.

Jin thought of how much he wanted his own picturesque family. A stunning wife, an intelligent young son – maybe even a pet. So elegantly posed, hanging on the living room wall. He never knew another man would be in his family picture, hogging up his part of the frame, resembling _his_ wife in _their_ child. God, it made him sick.

A bitter line was Jin's mouth of late. He never smiled and he never frowned. Emotionless. And that's how he liked it to be. No one quite knew what he was thinking. Sure, it was easy to guess how he really felt – any man would feel the same with an unfaithful wife. But they would never guess what he was about to do next. Jin had a secret all his own – his mind. It was a mysterious puzzle box to all around him. The only predictable thing he had done thus far was file for divorce. No one expected him to have Gill tell Angela of this though. But it was a test. A test he would have to repeat on different levels more than eight times he presumed.

Knowing he was quite alone, he flipped his clipboard to the last page. A piece of notebook paper hung there. A list. A list of names. And plenty of room for observation.

Jin smiled to himself – figuratively of course; Jin doesn't smile. He took the pen from behind his ear and made a note next to Calvin's name at the top of the alphabetized list of married young men in town.

_Wants child – enough to have an affair?_

Seemed probable to him. Everything was a possibility at this point. If there was a shred of a clue, Jin would pick it up. And he would record it on his list. So early in the investigation… There was so much to do!

Jin dropped the papers hiding his list. Angela need not tell him. He would distance himself for awhile, putting her on edge, and then he would strike. He imagined the look on her face – after he was finished snooping, of course – when he told her that special name. She would recoil in horror and shock. _He knows!_

But not yet. That was a fantasy. Eventual reality, but only a thought his mind toyed with when he was given free time.

Setting the clipboard down on the desk behind him, Jin straightened his collar and decided on an early lunch.


	8. Sanctuary

Exams! I've been so over-stressed all week studying. I still have examinations Monday and Tuesday so updates are a bit slow. Wish me luck! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary<strong>

* * *

><p>The stained glass windows glittered. Dust danced about in the rays of sunshine cascading onto the warped wooden floor and aisles of pews. The only sound was the slow tap of Angela's heels.<p>

Perry didn't bother looking up from his book at the podium. The pattern of her steps was familiar enough to him. "Looking for something?"

"Someone."

For a fleeting moment, he dared that special target to be himself. Alarmed, the reverend quickly looked up. Angela's face was turned upwards, staring at the stained glass murals behind him. Oh. Good. Yes.

Perry smiled. "Take your time. I'll be here."

Angela returned the smile and took a few meandering paces to her right, skimming her eyes over the long wooden benches and contemplating sitting down. She was in her Sunday best, in a word. She was wearing a black dress and matching coat fit for a funeral and her hat was the same, close-fitting and tilted slightly over her eyes in an almost nineteen twenties fashion. Her outfit was excessively modest and morose. Angela was the embodiment of depression.

Except her face. It spoke multitudes. Angela had stationed herself at the end of the pew near the wall, folding her hands and bowing her head in prayer. Perry glanced up as subtly as he could every now and then to watch the emotions pass over her features. She was a shattered woman – any idiot with a soul could tell you that. But Perry could see deeper. She was blaming herself too much for all of this.

Closing the book with a light thud, Perry descending the step and nonchalantly walked to stand beside her.

Angela did not acknowledge him.

Perry waited.

Minutes passed. Angela kept her head bent and Perry let his eyes peruse the ceiling and the glass pictures he had stared at so many times, never quite losing the awe factor they could inspire.

Finally, the woman let out a sigh.

"I'm tired, Perry."

Perry nodded. "I would imagine so. Giving up yet?"

Angela smirked. "You know me too well to ask."

"I had to try."

"…You're a good friend, Perry."

He didn't have a reply to that.

"Too good." She added.

"Why are you here?" Perry asked, changing the uncomfortable subject of his stolid loyalty. Other than Mira, Angela was the only patron in town to continually visit the church on a daily basis. Perry could see Angela's faith was strong, but he was afraid it may have wavered in the months she had not shown her face. Seeing her now, those doubts had melted – she hadn't really changed. But at the same time, everything had changed. This wasn't the same woman he loved so dearly.

Do not be mistaken – Perry himself was for a time. He thought he truly loved Angela as a man. For a time. He was almost willing to break his vows for her. A girl like Angela wasn't seen every day, every month, every year, every lifetime. She was special. But as time drew on, Perry discovered who she was. The intrigue faded with persistence and memory and Angela was suddenly the girl he had always seen; only now in her true light. She was weak. She was a show, a front, a façade. Angela was never the person she showed people. The blinding light she had once been to him had suddenly flipped and flopped – tossed aside it seemed. He was still loyal – to the end. But his romantic interests were gone. Angela needed someone as sturdy as she. And so Perry would do his part and love her as a friend could.

Angela stared at the windows and smiled. "I've come to pray. I thought it was obvious."

Brought back from his recollections, Perry decided to play her game. "You can pray anywhere, Angela."

"I like it here best."

"Why?"

"It's… quiet."

"So is your home."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I would never suggest such a thing." He denied.

Angela smiled. "I don't deserve to pray… It's so foolish. I think you'd hate me."

"Miss Angela – you can tell me anything." Perry insisted gently.

Angela had her eyes locked somewhere in the stained glass. Trying to trace her line of sight, Perry had to guess it was on the Harvest Goddess. In a dreamy, far off voice, she said: "I was asking for a miscarriage."

Perry's skin went cold. It was very dark for her.

Angela giggled. "Not exactly mother material, am I?" She pried her eyes away and looked to Perry to read his face. He was good at hiding his emotions, too – perhaps better considering she hadn't seen through him all these years – but she couldn't find anything in the etched stone that held his eyes.

"No good comes from such thoughts, Angela." He stated grimly.

"I know." She answered shortly. "I just hate… to think of brining up a child… into _this_."

"I understand why." Perry had to agree. "Life will be hard. But you cannot forget that this is not the child's fault. And not completely yours either."

Angela's eyes went icy. "That's not true."

Perry wasn't about to let the subject drop now that it had gotten this far though. He persisted. "What of the man, Angela?"

She took notice, pretending not to hear him.

"What has he to say in his defense? You are the only defense he has. That and his cowardice."

She stared at the walls, thinking they were more interesting at the moment.

"Why shield him?"

Angela did not answer.

Distressed, Perry made a very un-Perry-like move, finally put over the edge from her silence. He turned to her and roughly forced her shoulders to face him. "Tell me – look at me, Angela – tell me why!"

Calm and irritatingly complacent, Angela replied: "I deserve this. I cheated on my husband."

"He's just the sinner you are! Both of you had wronged – what makes him different from you?"

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I should have gone after him. I didn't. I had an affair. I harbor a filthy child."

"For the love of God, Angela, tell me this isn't love talking!" Perry begged, almost ready to cry. "You've thrown everything away for this. For _this!_ For a man who couldn't care less about his own wife to go looking for entertainment in you! We could've had this hushed up. We could've set you aside for awhile. You could've had the child – I could've raised it in the church. No one would ever have to know! You could be normal! You could be free of this! You…! You… Never… have to know…"

Perry released her shoulders after realizing how desperate he had become. It was so wrong. He couldn't visit his best friend because people would talk. Everything was _talk_ now. "Where have the days gone…?" He muttered, sinking into the pew behind him.

Before he knew it, Angela was sitting beside him with a comforting hand on his knee. Covering one hand with his face to try to calm himself, Angela pulled the hand aside and stroked his cheek, smiling with tears in her eyes. "Darling, Perry! Your soul is too good to be caught up in this!"

Perry tried to pull away, but she continued, holding his shoulder now. "Know this my dearest friend – he was aware. So fully, God-awfully sentient! So guilty… He feels the same as I do. We never wanted any of this to happen – it just did!"

Sitting up straighter, he leaned forward and pulled his friend into a much needed hug for the both of them. So stunned from open human affection, Angela wrapped her arms around Perry and sobbed, holding him almost painfully tight.

Perry let her cry for awhile before finally pulling away and examining her blotched face. She was done now – almost completely registered to the persona she had when she arrived. Simply cracked around the edges; instead of the pieces he just saw momentarily fall apart.

"But… why? When the both of you were married? …Why?"

Angela shook her head, taking in a deep breath. "Oh, Perry! Marriage… didn't matter anymore. At a certain point… I… I'll just say this: we both happened to be looking. And we somehow... found each other."


	9. Luna's Worry

Thank you very much for the reviews! They lighten my day better than frosted cookies. =3

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's Worry<strong>

* * *

><p>Luna carefully edged the spoon back into place, perfectly parallel with the clean white china plate steaming with bouillabaisse. Taking her seat, she smoothed her skirt and looked over the table spread.<p>

The dishes were the only things on the table except for a vase of lilies in the center. Luna was proud of her work. Well… she hadn't actually done much. She reprimanded her self-deprecating negativity. She had set this table after all! And cleaned the house spotless. Then again, her husband and she were not the messiest pair. Certainly nothing like Luke and Selena's house. Ick! Did she ever dust?

The woman fidgeted in her chair, having noticed something off. Had she given herself more bouillabaisse? She had. She knew she had. It would be a quick fix. Just grab the ladle and even things out – no big deal.

Luna hurried up from her seat and adjusted the portions to her liking, wanting everything to be perfect. She had no discretions in licking a few of her fingers from spilled juice off the ladle. Chase really was a brilliant chef. When she asked him to prepare her husband's favorite, she wasn't expecting such excellence. He deserved the price she had to pay.

Satisfied with the luncheon, Luna once again sat in her chair. The clock in the corner ticked morosely on the wall. Three minutes past noon. Gill should be here by now.

_Oh, well, no need to fuss…_ Luna chided herself. _He always hates it when I fuss. I can't really help it though. I'm not the best housewife… What can I really do?_

Luna looked down at herself, leaning back in her chair. Her pink curls fell into her face as she hadn't put up her hair today. She pressed a hand to her abdomen, pretending to feel a hand reaching back. _Maybe I'll make a better mother…_

When Irene told her the news, Luna was elated. So much so she literally ran screaming from Choral Clinic to rush into her sister's surprised embrace. Luna! Pregnant! Gill would be a father! Luna's marital dreams were finally coming true.

Sure, a ring is nice, but the baby is what matters. The ring could be bought and sold, passed around and thrown away. The baby was glue. A baby showed the town really how much a husband and wife were committed to each other. They would raise a child, and when that child became an upstanding adult – think how the community would marvel! The mayor (by then he would be) and his little wife; such respectable people! Look at their child! See how they've grown! The baby meant everything.

Or so it had.

Luna crossed her arms in vexation and insecurity – the latter a rare emotion for her. Angela had ruined more than her own life by holding out like this. The special moment when a wife gets to tell her husband that she's with child had been shattered by Angela's silence. What a ridiculous charade!

She could just hear Selena's worried, yet infuriatingly relieved tone as she sat on Luna's sofa. Selena was always known to gossip – Luna had to admit she did so, too – and so she was an excellent story teller. But this story was more of a horror than the comedy they normally joked. This was her husband standing on the most infamous stoop in town and kissing the hand of the most infamous woman. What did it mean? Selena was so panicked over the phone that Luna had to invite her over just to sort things out. When she arrived, Luna wished she hadn't invited her.

"You should've seen the look on her face – devilish, I'd say. I'm so sorry I had to tell you this, Luna! Breaks my heart…"

_I'm sure it does._ Luna set down her cold tea. She hadn't the appetite since Selena's story. Really though, the woman's enthusiasm couldn't be whole-heartedly shunned. Luna would probably be the same. Now that there was a prime suspect as to whom the father of the bastard child was, all the other wives could breathe easier. It didn't feel so good when that father was your husband.

It didn't feel so good when you were carrying his child.

Luna had performed correctly for her closest friend. An outstanding actress, she fretted about like a little wife should until Selena left, satisfied that her friend was consoled as best as can be. But Luna was not that type of woman. She would go down fighting.

The first thing she did was tell her sister Candace. Candace immediately mentioned the new baby, as was Luna's first thought, too. But after leaving the optimistic Candace, Luna's fears were temporarily tamed. She was right after all – Gill wasn't that type of man. Luna knew that best.

But why would he visit Angela?

It wasn't something she could just ask. And until she found out, she was determined to keep her pregnancy a secret from the town.

But today the secret would end for Gill. She wanted to test his reaction. It would prove his undeniable innocence. Not to mention her excitement of being a mother – she could not bridle the joy any longer. She had to tell him. Today.

And so she had a beautiful luncheon prepared. The second he got home, she would go all out. Ask him about his morning, peck on the cheek, escort to his seat, quiet lunch – all the pieces were set. Now all she had to do was spill the beans.

The door knob turned and Luna sat up straight, shocked out of her thoughts. She didn't have time to stand before her blond, fiery husband shut the door behind him with a huff.

Gill, who was at first oblivious and irritated with work, looked up and soaked in the scene for a moment before making a response. His wife was sitting at a carefully prepared dinner table wearing one of her finest dresses looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"W-Welcome home, dear!" Luna quickly smiled, shadowing herself with a cheerful gaze.

It wasn't enough. The stutter had put him on his guard. Something was wrong – other than the obvious signs of a specially planned lunch. Normally, he would come home to tomato soup from the can; it was all that Luna could make with her culinary skills. They had actually planned on hiring Angela as a housekeeper before… well, quite frankly, before things went to hell.

"Hello." He flatly replied, removing his shoes at the door to protect the white carpet. He walked over to the table, Luna's eyes on him.

"Have a nice morning?"

"…Yes."

"Good!" Luna uncharacteristically giggled. She was putting on too much of a show. It couldn't be any more obvious to Gill, one who knew her so well. "Sit, sit! You like bouillabaisse, right?"

"Yes." Gill nodded again, taking the seat opposite her.

"Well, you're awfully quiet. Aren't you going to thank me?"

_That_ was more like her. "This looks excellent. Is there a special occasion? Our anniversary isn't for another month."

Luna genuinely smiled, thankful for such an observant man. "The week's been boring, I suppose. I needed to do something out of the ordinary. Too much of a routine."

Gill accepted the excuse for the present. They had been married six years now. She would start explaining after the silence started to bother her.

The two started to eat. If it wasn't quiet before, it was now.

Luna was debating what she was doing in her mind while keeping a vigilant eye on her husband. It wasn't right. Was she tricking him? She needed to be open and honest. She would be mad – screw that – _livid_ if it was true. Feeling betrayed was an understatement… She would live with her sister or her grandmother for awhile… But she would always come back. Gill and Luna were stronger than some country whore. Maybe she should tell him…

Gill was debating what the hell this was all about, but was thankful for the bouillabaisse – it was delicious.

One o'clock rolled around and Luna dutifully took care of the dishes, clearing the table. She was ready now. She had made her decision. She needed to be brave.

Gill straightened out his bolo and set down his fabric napkin. He stepped up behind Luna and gave her a kiss on the cheek good-bye.

Her eyes bulged. She was already missing her opportunity.

"Wait – you're leaving?"

"Yes… Unless you had something to say?"

Gill openly gave her the chance to speak up. Luna set down the dishes in the sink and turned, facing him for a minute. Scrutinizing his eyes, she lost her nerve. His eyes told her the same thing she saw every day – a practically unreadable expression. Unless you caught him off guard, Gill had very little to be emotional about. He was always so calm… so collected and calculating. Honestly, it was one of the things she found so attractive about him. She never thought that would turn around and slap her in the face.

Luna wavered. "No. I can't think of anything…"

Gill gripped her shoulder and gave her a smile. Catching her on the lips this time, he turned on his heel for the door to get back to work.

Luna sat back down at the table, disappointed in herself and how soft she had become.

"I love you."

Her hand subconsciously caught her stomach in her worry and she gave one last effort. "I trust you." She replied.

Gill stopped. He suddenly knew what this was about… but he was disappointed even Luna would be suspicious of her husband. If Luna was, such a strong woman, what were the other women in town thinking? This was ludicrous…

Gill almost turned around to confront her about the issue, but he remembered the office he had at the Town Hall and the paperwork that had to be daily completed. If he got in a fight with Luna, it would only make things the rest of the day more difficult. He would have to talk to her about this later. Still… he wished he didn't have to. If she just realized how insulting it was… How much it hurt to be wrongfully distrusted…

He opened the door and left without a word.

Luna watched the door close after his cold retreat. She put her hands over her face and sunk into her chair, fearing the worst.


	10. Engaged

Two chapters in one day! I'm feeling pretty pumped for this. n_n

And no spoiler for answering this question: Yes, I am planning on using the rival children. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Engaged<strong>

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!" Mayor Hamilton shook the quiet girl's hand. She smiled warmly in return. Her fiancé shook the mayor's hand in his usual business-like manner. "Please sit! Let's get this happy occasion all sorted out, shall we?"<p>

From across the room at the filing cabinet, Gill looked up. He couldn't contain his surprise. Jin was getting remarried? Already?

Mayor Hamilton brilliantly concealed his thoughts on the subject as he went about in his usual, bumbling manner. He hummed to himself as he scrolled down the calendar with his index finger, looking at dates in late summer and early autumn.

"Do you two have a specific date in mind?" The mayor smiled up at the pair.

Jin looked to his young bride for an answer. "I don't mind; what would you prefer?"

Anissa blushed, still nervous about having a fiancé. She was still nervous having people speak directly to her. Her problem was never timidity – it was simple invisibility. No one had given her a second thought. And then Jin came along.

"Um… I suppose I don't mind. Whatever works out best for you…" She addressed him indirectly, still clumsy and trying to avoid pet names and terms of endearment. She wasn't sure she wanted to use those anyways.

_The man wasn't even divorced!_

Hamilton voiced his son's thoughts a moment later. "Would early autumn be good enough? The annulment papers should arrive within the next month; should be plenty of time before summer's end if you're… eager."

_God, Father… You're hopeless._

Gill's humiliation could be felt across the room and Anissa turned pink. She couldn't look at Jin.

"That should be fine—"

"Wait!" Anissa spoke up. All three men stared from her sudden outburst. Red in the face, Anissa tried to explain. "I just changed my mind…! Would it be alright with you if we… had a winter wedding? I've always thought it would be beautiful…"

Jin smiled at her. Anissa was so adorable – for all her practicalities.

"Then we would like to schedule a wedding in winter. Anytime would be fine as long as there's snow."

Anissa smiled, genuinely excited. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad…

Her parents had more or less forced her into this. It wasn't the dream proposal she had imagined since she was a little girl. It was quite the opposite really. Anissa almost wanted to decline.

She remembered how her stomach fell. Like a rock.

When a girl pictures her marriage proposal, most do not picture a confrontation with her parents first, getting the news through them, and much less from her boss. It was all very awkward for her. Anissa always admired her employer, but she never took any romantic interest in him. Heavens, he was her boss! And the Goddess knows how shocked she was to discover he fancied her. It was worse than coming home to discover your favorite pet died. It was that same sorrow and shock only now it was combined with awkward explanations and confessions that didn't exist. It had been so terrible!

But her parents, especially her mother, were fervent to take this opportunity.

"But, Mother! He's my employer! I could never-!" Anissa stammered in the back room of Marimba Farm. Jin had proposed his thoughts yesterday before her parents and would be at the door any moment for her answer.

"Now don't be ridiculous." Her mother quipped.

"Listen, Anissa, your mother is right." Craig said, his wife nodding slowly beside him, her mouth a grim line. "Dr. Jin is a very fine young man."

"But the scandal—"

"Don't speak of that." Her mother cut her off before she could get another word out. "The doctor has nothing to do with it. It's behind him. He was a victim. It's a miracle he wants to marry again."

Anissa had tried every logical outlet for thinking this through. She had gone for a walk in the forest to clear her mind, she had made a list of all the pros and cons of marrying the doctor, and she even worked diligently in the fields to forget about things for awhile, almost wondering if she would ever work in a field after tomorrow again. Now tomorrow, her parents had practically pinned her to the wall, sitting her down in a chair in the kitchen giving her two options: marry the doctor happily or suck it up and marry the doctor.

Her mother was still talking, trying to convince her daughter, but Anissa wasn't listening. Her ears were buzzing from the stress and panic as she pictured the rest of her life. Jin wasn't romantic at all! Did she need romance? Did she even want romance? She barely knew herself – she was twelve years younger than him at twenty – she had barely lived yet!

"After all, dear, you may never have this chance again." Ruth said gently.

"You mean… to marry the doctor?"

"No, to get married at all." She bluntly stated.

And that had jostled her enough to say yes when he arrived.

That was three days ago. And Jin had certainly proved himself much less scary than she originally thought he was. She was still stuck in the mindset that he was a stony loner who only liked books and herbs and the indoors. Anissa was nature's child – she loved the outdoors and needed open space and freedom. The doctor fully complied and actually told her straight that he would respect whatever she wished and would make it his job to make sure she was perfectly comfortable and content. What more could a girl with no hope of love ask for?

It still hurt. But Anissa would have stability – something every woman her age in town envied her for.

The mayor was laughing jovially and Anissa was snapped back into the present after her short reminiscence. "I don't think I can schedule snow, but I'll see what I can do! First snow and we can prepare for your wedding bells. Sound good?"

"Perfect; thank you, sir." Jin nodded respectfully.

Gill watched from where he was lingering, still holding a folder that hadn't been filed. What was going on inside Jin's mind? One might say he simply wanted to move on. Start over before he felt he was out of his prime. But taking a wife twelve years his junior? When he wasn't properly divorced from his faithless wife? Perhaps it was preceding circumstances that made it more difficult to comprehend, but Gill couldn't shake the feeling that Jin had something more in mind. And Angela was somewhere in the center of it.

* * *

><p>Holding the door open, Jin allowed Anissa to pass him on the stoop into the sunshine outside the Town Hall. Eyes peered at them and faces gaped from closed shop windows. The town was already buzzing with the news. Whatever the citizens had to say didn't matter to him anymore. He had suffered the worst of their scrutiny. And he genuinely admired the girl before him. He was determined to make this work… Unlike the first time.<p>

The two walked beside each other, a person apart that made it comfortable for Anissa. Jin knew she would grow out of it eventually and come to accept him one day, but he wasn't going to rush her. He had to remind himself of the age difference – something he couldn't believe was already slipping by him – and the obvious transition from their professional relationship at the Choral Clinic to their current one.

Anissa watched the cloudless sky and walked at an energetic pace. She was beaming with youth and promise – clean and pure. Come to think of it, she was everything Angela was not. And could have been.

As they crossed the bridge away from Harmonica Town – Jin was going to return her to her home where she would live until winter – Jin paused halfway out. "Hold a moment – let's take a rest here."

Anissa obeyed and walked back the way she came to meet up with him. Jin casually leaned on the stone ledge and looked out over the waves. Anissa paused in the center of the bridge, not quite sure what to do.

Jin smiled and turned his head to her. "I promise I won't push you."

Anissa laughed at her foolishness and stepped up to stand beside him. The distance was too great she decided, so she scooted slightly closer. Another person could easily still fit between them, a ghost of Anissa's boundaries that separated them for the present.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Anissa looked down at the water. "No…"

"I understand that this must be strange for you—"

"I'm fine." Anissa shook her head. She looked up and bravely smiled at him. "I shouldn't be so distant with you; I'm sorry. I should be thanking you. You're a generous man, …Jin."

Jin looked out at the orange horizon surrounded in blue. The sun was starting to set, but because it was summer, there would be hours of daylight left. It felt earlier than it was.

Although it came as a surprise to him at first, Jin preferred the winter wedding day. It would give him a chance to properly court the girl at least. She might even love him by then. But love was never really a part of the equation. It would give him time, too. He could use time.

Anissa watched the brow furrow between his eyes and did her first bit of reading into her fiancé. She forgot about her silly thoughts and fears and tried to see him without previous prejudices. He was a very strong man. And he was quiet. She wouldn't have much trouble with him other than the obvious fact that Angela was still plaguing his mind. He could be a great man.

But…

"J-in?"

"Yes?"

"…I don't expect you to let her go, but I want to remind you who you are: a brave, intelligent, kind man. Don't… lose sight of yourself on your way."

Jin reflected. She was much wiser than how her years unfairly stereotyped her. The girl had seen right through him. He could appreciate that.

He held out his hand to her. "I promise."

Anissa hesitated at first, pushing her long dark hair behind her ear, but she took his hand. Hands linked, they walked back to Marimba Farm together.


	11. Love and Hate

Hm... I really had to fight this website to get this up here. ._.

I wanted to get this juuust right. So it's been a bit rocky for a few days. I know it's rather confusing, but I had a real turn-around for Angela. After this chapter, we're done with moping and we're on to learning from mistakes and living for the sake of life. _Finally_, right? xD

Thank you so very much for the feedback! Verily, I could not go on without thee~.

Tee-hee, that sounded silly! Alright, without further ado…

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Hate<strong>

* * *

><p>It was over now.<p>

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Angela was still a little girl. She had ridiculous fantasies. In her dreams, Jin came running back to her, all apologies and with renewed strength in their relationship. She would say her apologies, too, and they were going to be husband and wife again. People would stop staring at her. People would stop talking about her. She would have friends again.

But it was impossible. Jin was engaged.

The letter arrived in the mail this morning. She thought it was cruel. It wouldn't have been difficult to skip her house. She didn't need this 'kind' invitation.

_Jin and Anissa will be married on Winter 7__th__ at the Celesta Chu—_

She hadn't read the rest.

Perhaps Angela should give them her congratulations. She was being awfully selfish after all. Anissa had been nothing but good to her.

But here she was, sitting in the middle of her floor on a towel. Angela's appearance was nothing short of haggard. She hadn't slept sound in days. A great cloud had descended over her mind at the realization of what a lifetime alone really meant – sinking into the depths of her conscious.

Her eyes were bulging at the slight madness that had overtaken her at the arrival of the letter. Damn that letter. Damn them all. _I don't need anyone. I don't need anyone. Idon'tneedanyone._

Angela's hands were damp with nerves. Clutched in the iron grip of her palm was an old wire clothes hanger. She slackened her hold a bit, taking the end, her knuckles white.

Women had done this for hundreds of years. Prostitutes, whores – anyone who couldn't or wouldn't carry child. Angela would be one and the same.

Angela was straddled, ready for the process. She had thoroughly cleaned the clothes hanger, but she wouldn't really care if there was an infection. With some luck, it would kill her, too.

She just sat there.

A full five minutes passed before Angela made any sign of movement. Her fingers rolled over the wire in her hand. For the first time, she felt a spot of pain and realized she was holding it too tight. The skin of her hand was purpled and restricted. Nerves.

The hanger was much too large, of course. It was still so small. A tiny mound building on her abdomen…

_Just… Jus-just enough to… to… rupture… _

_Would it hurt?_

_Of course it would hurt!_ A darker part of her mind scolded herself. It was supposed to hurt. She deserved all of this. Every last second of it. Angela had inadvertently become somewhat of a masochist these past few months, but in time, she would understand. She must pay heavily for her sins.

This is for Jin.

This – this _thing_ – had destroyed her life. How, in a few short weeks, her entire corporeal existence could collapse from something so small, she would never know. All Angela knew was that this was her mistake. In physical form. A permanent reminder of what she had lost. Her husband, her love, her friends, her respect, her sanity. This was driving her up the wall.

_Look at me! This God-awful thing has to go._

Calling it 'thing' made this a lot easier. After all, better to murder the child now before she grew too attached, right? Can call it a miscarriage. _There's still time. First trimester – even Irene wouldn't guess…_

Angela again looked at the hanger and felt this was too dark. How could she betray this?

A sudden wave washed over her being. A wave of utter remorse but filled with such a pure love, she could not help but smile. His laughter in her ears, their long talks, his beautiful eyes – such positive things came sweeping in, engulfing her in warmth and joy.

And Angela knew she could not give it up.

As much as she loved Jin, all hope was lost. She had said it herself. He's going to be married. He will never come back to her. Murdering a child wouldn't do anything but leave her utterly alone and despised – two things Harmonica Town had already taken care of. But Angela would hate herself if she did this.

And she loved it. The baby was hers. And his. Their ephemeral love would last forever in the thriving life that was living within her. Pulsating every moment. Filling her with warmth. She was regaining her confidence. The same warm face she showed the world, standing her ground against the entire town – she would not tell his name! Seeing his face that day… it gave her strength. At that moment, she knew that she could last a life time. Just knowing… she had lived and known _him_.

Angela dropped the hanger. She was suddenly revolted with herself, at the thought – how _close_ she had come. And she was scared. Scared of herself. What she had almost thrown away.

She couldn't cry.

Her tears were spent. Spent on the both of them – on him and Jin both. She was not numb; she could not cry for them anymore. Angela's tears were reserved for her child now. Whenever they would fall and scrape their knee, whenever they would lose their temper, whenever they would despair, when they would grow older and finally move away. Whenever they felt alone.

It was selfish: Angela knew it; to raise a child in solitude. But a life alone was better than never given the chance at all.

For the first time today, Angela saw it was bright outside. Sunlight poured into her home and lit up the room with a yellow glow. The window was closed and fogged over from dried raindrops.

Angela looked to the sky. Tears glittered at the corners of her eyes as she picked herself up and tossed everything in the garbage. Towel, hanger, all – she couldn't look at them. Walking briskly to each window, she threw open the panes and let the warm summer air rush into her stagnant home.

She could do this. Angela could raise a child on her own. And she had a goal. Before, she had worried about herself and her own life and her own ruin. That was imminent. But this. _This_. This budding life in her – it had a clean slate. Slightly tainted by herself, she couldn't help. But it had a chance. And she was going to do all in her power to raise the child into that chance. So it could _live_.

And she smiled.


	12. The Papers

Note: I created a poll on my profile! (That's nice; what's in it for me? xD) Well, dear reader, you may now vote for the man you think the father is and compare your suspicions with other readers. I wonder who the most popular guy is right now…? I hope it'll change. My main goal is to confuse you, so if the votes fluctuate, I know I'm doing my job right. xD

Yay! Thank heavens we can move on after that last chapter. I was becoming seriously depressed living in her mind as of late. Hopefully we can all move on now and understand where Angela finds her bottomless strength. =3

And I noticed a question pertaining to the hanger – I guess I should've elaborated more… But the hanger was mostly popularized in the American frontier when prostitutes had an unexpected pregnancy. Have you ever heard how Egyptians in Ancient Egypt used a hook to remove brains out the nose? Well… With that lovely image in your minds, try to make it even gorier by taking that to the uterus to remove a fetus. The wire coat hanger is a rather common tool that has been used for early, crude abortions for years until modern medicine gave women more sterile, safer environments for the choice – something Angela doesn't have access to because she's completely alone and the pregnancy is too far along for additives or poisons. Disgusting, but I hope that clears some things up.

On a happier note… divorce! xD

* * *

><p><strong>The Papers<strong>

* * *

><p>The pen scratched across the paper underneath his palm with precision. It wasn't something one had to exactly concentrate on. Almost anyone could do it with their eyes closed.<p>

Mayor Hamilton nervously shifted the paper over to Angela. His chubby finger traced a line to the bottom. "Sign here, too, please."

Angela's eyes skimmed over the agreement, reading everything as she was prone to do. She wasn't one to sign her name carelessly upon a legal document and being from the country with little to no knowledge of procedures only made her read things more carefully. Contracts weren't something so easily thrown about – she could be signing away her house for all she knew.

Of course, that wasn't the case. In a normal divorce proceeding (though divorce was hardly considered normal on Castanet), everything would be divided as equally as possible. But all things considered, the two had agreed to simply split ways. Jin would leave her with the house she had built for herself and grown up in, the finances she had accumulated, and the child; Angela would leave him alone.

As her eyes reached the dotted line, she clicked the pen and scribbled her name down. Her handwriting was barely legible – she wasn't the type to write often. Her signature was sloppy and most would think that it was just her penmanship, but Jin knew otherwise. He knew that his wife would take her time. She would always strive to do things the right way or not even bother. This was just a show. She wanted to show him how professional she could be. Angela abandoned her usual routine in the most subtle 'screw you, Jin' manner. The 'I'm not as dumb as you take me for; I can sign my name as fast as anybody.' Jin couldn't help but think it was cute. She was so headstrong.

Angela clicked the pen closed and set it down on the table, sliding the document across the desk to Hamilton. The Mayor looked over the packet of papers, and bunched them together. His son Gill, steadfast by his side, took the pamphlet and browsed. He gave a small almost imperceptible nod whenever he saw the correct initial or signature. Much more the business man than his father.

Gill set the papers on the desk in a neat stack and looked at his father. The Mayor was suddenly all smiles again, hiding his fluster. He stood. "Well, that seems to be it!"

"Everything's done then?" Doctor Jin asked, feeling doubtful that eight years of marriage could end after a little over an afternoon of quiet scribbling. Then again, he signed his name more than he ever had in his life. He may have carpal tunnel from this.

"Yes, yes! All finished then. Free to go." Hamilton smiled widely. He wiped his hands off on his coat and held out a genial palm to the man across from him. The two men shook hands as Angela stood from her seat. The Mayor's hand reached for Angela's gloved hand. His eyes flicked to her scarf, hesitant. He quickly smiled and took her hand, giving her a quick nod. "Well! That's settled then."

"Thank you for your patience." Gill spoke up, still lounging in his chair, his foot propped up on the opposite thigh.

"Thank you." Jin agreed.

"Yes, thank you." Angela said, wearing a small, cold smile. Anyone could tell she was rattled, but they would have assumed it was from the annulment papers. No one would have guessed she almost gave herself an abortion just the day before.

"All that's left to do is… collect some things?" Hamilton suggested.

"Yes." Angela nodded. "The Doctor is entitled to whatever may be his in my home." She stopped herself from saying: 'I've no use for it.'

"I'm sure we can settle that some other day—" Jin began.

"No. This afternoon would be best, I think." She intervened. Her smile grew. "Unless I develop some later appointment today, my time is free."

The three men grew quiet and awkward. Except for Jin of course. He wouldn't allow himself to be awkward. Instead, he matched her smile with a gracious one. "Thank you. I believe you're right – best to get things over with, hm?"

"Yes, of course." She nodded. The two were already walking to the door. Angela turned back once more. "Thank you for all your trouble, gentlemen. I couldn't thank you enough." She made a note to throw the scarlet letter scarf over her shoulder before exiting the building.

* * *

><p>Angela dropped another box unceremoniously next to him. "I believe… this is the last of it."<p>

Jin set down the picture frame he was holding and pulled back the cardboard flaps. His old clothes.

He smiled down at the box of old memories and then at his ex-wife. "Thank you."

Angela hobbled down next to him and started unloading another box. She riffled through the trinkets and held up a porcelain figurine. "This is yours, right? From Irene?"

Jin furrowed his brow and took the doll from her. It was a small angel, blond beautiful curls rolling over the white robed shoulders. She had her head bowed in reverence and a small date printed across her flowing skirt. "Technically… Yes, it is from Grandmother. But it's a gift to the both of us. A wedding gift, if I'm not mistaken. Would you like it?"

Angela took the figure back and looked it over. She smiled. "It _is_ very lovely…"

"Keep it then."

"Thank you." Angela nodded and put it back in the box. She pulled out two or three wallets. Some black, some brown. "These are definitely yours."

"Yes, I was looking for that black one not long ago." Jin nodded, taking the wallets and putting them in one of his own boxes that he would take.

"What about these? Do you still want them?" Angela held up a few decorative ties.

Jin actually laughed. It was a rare sound. "I remember you hated the purple one."

"Well, look at it. It's hideous."

Jin laughed again. "Yes, I'll keep them."

"This is mine… This is mine…" Angela dug through the new box and set things aside she knew to be her own. A music box, a few bottles of lotion, a small book, a nail file, a letter opener, a few pencils.

"Would it be easier if I looked?" Jin volunteered, done folding his ties neatly into the clothes box.

"No, I'm fine. I know what's what." She shook her head. Angela suddenly straightened her back, stretching her spine with a small moan. "Mm… I could use a cup of tea. Would you like one, too?"

"Yes, thank you; that sounds nice." Jin said, not bothering to tell her the letter opener was his. She could keep it. It didn't matter.

Angela stood with an effort and made her way into the other room where she had her small kitchen and living room set up by the front door. Jin remained in her bedroom, fixedly watching her leave.

The moment he heard pans rattling, Jin went to the box Angela had been going through. At a glance, most of it was Angela's. There were only a few things he could pick out to be his. But instead, he left those. His eyes caught onto something Angela had set aside as her own.

Jin took up the little book. He recognized it as her diary. Now, mind, Jin was certainly not the curious, rascal little brother type. No, the thing that interested him most about the little leather journal was a small, faded corner of paper sticking askew out the side of it.

Footsteps told him Angela had set the kettle on and was returning. Knowing the chances of her not noticing its disappearance were slim, he quickly pulled on the corner anyways. A dozen or so similar papers fell out of the diary.

In a scramble, Jin took one, shoved it in his pocket, and put the rest back into the diary before putting it back in the place she had left it and finding his old sitting position by his clothes box. Feeling rather clever he may have gotten away with it, Jin casually sorted through some of the items he was keeping as Angela stepped into the room.

"It should be ready in a few minutes. Find anything new?"

"Nothing interesting." Jin shrugged indifferently.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Angela and Jin were laughing together at the kitchen table. They were both leaning over a photo album with empty cups beside them.<p>

"Oh, you remember this of course." Angela pointed excitedly down at the captured memory.

"Vaguely…"

"Come now! This was the year we had that picnic. When the old sycamore tree fell down?"

"Oh, yes… That was a terrible storm."

"It really was…" She agreed. "But that was the same year we found Dakota. Remember? In the garden?"

"Yes! She picked all your flowers and gave them to her mother as a present." Jin smiled.

"I was never really angry…" Angela sighed. "It was very sweet of her and she was only – what? Four? Five? Maya was so worried though. She bought me all those bulbs the year after."

Jin and Angela suddenly froze as she turned the page. They skimmed through the pictures here with almost indifference, quickly and without any comment. Finally, three pages later, Angela stopped. She was staring at the cake. They weren't the type of couple to try to feed it to each other and she could vividly remember all the teasing. She had felt bad eating the cake at all. It was a true masterpiece made by the combined effort from the best chefs in town – Yolanda, Chase, and Hanna. It was such a work of art, she felt sore about eating it. It may have been more delicious than it was beautiful though.

"Where does the time go?" She asked absently, flipping the page.

Jin fixed his eyes on a picture of the two of them at the wedding table. "We'll never know, will we?"

Angela closed the book, trying her best not to stare at the scarf she left sitting on the chair back. "Well! It's been a long day."

Jin nodded and stood. Angela took the photo album under one arm and looked at the boxes by the door. "Will you need help carrying them?"

"No. They're not heavy and there's only the two." He reasoned.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite positive."

Angela let out a sigh. "It's been nice seeing you, Jin."

"Likewise." He nodded.

She suddenly remembered the photo album. She turned it over in her hands once, twice, and then brushed nonexistent dust from the navy cover. She thrust it out to him. "Here. Don't forget this."

"Angela, I couldn't—"

"Please… As a favor." Angela looked him in the eye, still holding the book out.

Acquiescing, Jin took the book and put it on the top of the box and closed the cardboard lid without another word. Angela let out another sigh, satisfied to have this behind her.

"Goodbye, Jin. This looks like the end." She held out her hand to him.

Instead of shaking it, Jin kissed it. "Goodbye, my dear."

Angela's eyes were riveted on him long after he left the house, watching from her door step.

* * *

><p>The boxes were long discarded, neglected next to the door. Night had fallen so the room was dark save for a single desk lamp.<p>

"Jin, would you like some tea? I've made a pot!" Irene called from the front of the store.

"No, thank you, Nana." Jin answered, somewhat distant.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite positive!" He called.

She did not bother him after that.

The doctor was staring dumbly at the paper in front of him. He couldn't wait to get it open since he stole it from her diary, but he certainly wasn't expecting _this_.

_Angie Dear,_

_Thought of you again today. God, this is such a mess; I'm so sorry. But I can't keep away. You've finally showed me what love really means. I can't thank you enough for the opportunity of knowing you… I'd give you the world, Angie, but I know you wouldn't want it. It makes you a cut above the rest. Still, you don't even like these letters. Sorry; I can't really help myself. If I can't see you every day, I have to pretend I'm talking to you through these notes. I'm so pathetic. Sorry._

_The River? Tomorrow? Please say yes; I'm so bored here and you're the only one who can make me feel at home._

Of course the bastard hadn't signed it. Damn. Would've been too easy, hm?

So much was written in so few words. Jin was finally taking his first big step to finding this man. But still… the words were too vague. Anyone could have written them. To his knowledge, no one but this man referred to her as 'Angie' anyways. The clues were few and far between – but so plentiful at the same time! This was him! Jin felt so close, he could almost feel the man standing behind him at this very moment.

The paper was folded a hundred times over and faded. It was at least five years old from what he could tell. And either the sender was nervous about sending it and had changed his mind a dozen times or Angela had read it hundreds of times from the signs of use. Jin felt sick at the thought it was a mixture of both.

Although there was nothing definite Jin could pull from the words, the letters themselves were a lead enough. Jin squinted his eyes over the document, holding it up closer to the light.

One thing the sender never thought to conceal… his handwriting.


	13. On the Brink

Well, this took _way_ longer than I planned.

Thank you for voting on my poll! It will remain until the very end, so settle down if you haven't voted yet. =) It gives me an insight to what's going on in your heads – and I'm rather pleased with all of the results. Thank you so much!

Though brought up by Naty17 on a trip to the store, I would like to inform anyone who doesn't know that _The Scarlet Letter_ by Nathaniel Hawthorne is available for free on the Kindle. Don't you love the free classics? And if you don't want to pay the book store price and you don't have an e-reader, feel free to stop by an old bookstore or an antique store (though I dread them myself xD) and pick up a copy there. Tons of old bookstores have ancient, but very tangible copies that are at miniscule prices. It's a short read, but it's very good if you can sit down and get into it. Highly recommended, of course! =D

Let the mystery continue!

* * *

><p><strong>On the Brink<strong>

* * *

><p>He was the only one at the Town Hall again. Really, sometimes Gill felt he was the only one who actually cared about Castanet's most important matters. He was the only one to sort the various paraphernalia that accumulated on the front desk as his father was off doing… well, honestly whatever his father does. Gill never bothered to ask; Hamilton was about as bright as a log anyways. It was better this way.<p>

With a heavy sigh, Gill sat behind the front desk and got to work. Deeds, payments, multiple real estate reports, profit margins, and even a foreign paper or two concerning the surrounding lands and islands cluttered the work space. The stack slowly started to deplete as Gill sorted the important documents from those that belonged in the rubbish bin.

Picking up an unopened envelope addressed crassly to 'Castanet Town Hall,' Gill slit the top and realized it was a letter. _Word from the mainland? …The Mayor of Mineral Town would like to build a ferry to Castanet? Stupid gits. Cost ineffective and a waste of time. Though, I suppose it's something for Father to decide…_

Setting down the paper, Gill nearly fell from his chair as a face appeared behind it. "Good afternoon, Gill."

Regaining his bearings, Gill sat up professionally in his chair and straightened out his bolo. "Doctor." He greeted coolly. "What can I do for you?"

Jin didn't smile. He didn't frown either. He was completely placid. The man carefully placed a file folder on the table, sliding it his way. "Consumer report. Past month's activity. The usual."

Gill was suddenly at ease. He nodded. Good, then. The usual.

Standing, Gill snatched a pen from his shirt pocket and signed the packet and dated it, documenting the arrival. Jin watched him closely, unsettling him somewhat, but he wasn't about to lose his head because of some seedy doctor. No matter how intimidating he was – just _staring_. It was so… rude. What was so unnerving about a cuckold anyways? It's not like Jin's misfortune was contagious. But his frown certainly was. But really, Gill shouldn't have an opinion on such things.

Jin suddenly smirked, unable to hide some sort of satisfaction. Gill just stared back. "Anything else?"

The young man just now noticed the doctor had his clipboard. He nonchalantly flipped to the last page, and taking a pen from his coat, he scribbled something down. Curious, Gill stood on his tiptoes and caught a glimpse of faded notebook paper before the other papers came shuffling down over top it, concealing whatever Jin was writing.

The doctor shook his head. "No, that should be all. Thank you for your help. As always."

"Right, then… No problem, sir." Gill nodded and watched the doctor leave.

* * *

><p>Back against the rock wall, Phoebe let out a heavy sigh full of sorrow. Tearing off her mining gloves, she tossed them down into the browning grass. The air had a bite to it now, rising up off the ocean up the cliff. The warm summer breezes were over. Autumn was settling in.<p>

The woman removed her red-rimmed glasses and wiped them off on her shirt, attempting to remove the dust but only increasing the smudges. She tried putting them back on, but she decided she would need a microfiber cloth and tucked her glasses into her shirt pocket to worry about later. For the time, she'd just go blind. Wasn't that big a deal, really.

A figure was moving towards her up the hill. Phoebe didn't need glasses to identify the silky stride.

"Selena! Hello!"

"What are you doing up here by the mine cart? And without your glasses?" The young woman asked, standing over her with hands on her hips. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just doing some thinking." Phoebe answered with a smile.

Looking at the grass with an upturned nose, Selena finally decided her pants really weren't her favorite pair and if she stained them it wouldn't matter. She sat down next to Phoebe cross-legged with ease. Turning her head, she looked past her companion at the ocean and the bright sun. She suddenly shivered. "It's cold."

"Getting there. Not quite yet." Phoebe shrugged.

Selena hugged her shoulders. "One thing I miss about Toucan – the heat! This place gets too cold too fast."

Phoebe laughed.

The two were quiet for a time, just content to sit in silence. Both waited for the other to speak.

Phoebe was the first. "Selena? May I… ask you something rather bold?"

"Bold?" Selena asked, eyebrows up and a playful smile on her lips.

"Yes."

"Well, then, sure. Go on. I like bold."

"Are you worried?"

Though the context was vague, no woman on Castanet needed prompting at such a question. Selena bristled. Perhaps bold wasn't so exciting after all. _Was she accusing her husband?_ "Why should I be?"

Phoebe paused. "I was hoping I wasn't the only one."

Selena stared in bridled shock.

"I mean… Calvin works late…" Phoebe defended her fears. "A lot. He's rarely home – I understand, really. I'm in the mines too half the time. But we barely see each other some days. I can't help but feel…"

"Don't you trust him?"

"I love him!" Phoebe answered instead. Her eyes were twisting with worry though. "I… just don't know what to believe anymore…"

Selena scrutinized the older woman for a moment. Not old, really, but older than Selena. "You had a row didn't you?"

Phoebe nodded dismally, refusing to cry about it. She was tough as nails; not some dramatic soap opera star. But maybe just this once, she could confide in someone. She wasn't really one to spill her problems on random strangers, and Selena wasn't exactly the most trustworthy confidant. But she was honest. And that is what Phoebe needed – honesty. "He came home late again. Same old excuse – excursion, it took long to get back, new discovery—"

"Et cetera, et cetera." Selena nodded. She changed the subject to herself without realizing it. "Luke does the same all the time. Always another tree, another job, some random squirrel he saw…"

Phoebe laughed. "Luke's so adorable. You're lucky, Selena. You've nothing to worry about."

True to her nature, Selena was quick to disagree. "I wouldn't be so sure. Luke's… well, he's pretty dumb." _Why was she saying this? Of course Luke wasn't the one! Must be an impulse to console Phoebe…_

"But he loves you and Lucy so much! He's like a puppy – the most loyal one around. And look at you!" Phoebe suddenly wanted to bite her tongue as her jealousy rose. "You're beautiful. And you've a daughter... He couldn't possibly… go searching…"

"Calvin is still going on about the kid thing?" Selena asked, ignoring the compliments.

"Always."

She smacked her lips. "Well, it's not exactly something you can just magically make happen. Who knows? Maybe it's Calvin's fault. I wouldn't worry though. Calvin loves you, Phoebe. He's been with you this long. And if your husband is innocent like I think he is, then he'll come around."

Laughter erupted and Selena's young daughter Lucy came bounding out of the forest, Kathy's son Roy hot on her tail. He was very young, only able to stumble along after her. His beautiful blonde mother emerged from the forest carrying a picnic basket, calling out to them. "Hold up you two!"

Lucy ran back for Roy and attempted to pick him up, heaving him up under his arms. "I've got him, Miss Kathy!"

"Careful, Lucy, he's not a baby anymore – he's heavy."

"I can hold him!" The stubborn girl insisted, struggling with the feisty three year-old who was reaching for her bandana.

Selena and Phoebe went unnoticed next to the Garmon Mountain. Phoebe could hear their voices and make out the fuzzy figures by the shops. "How old is Lucy?"

"She's nine now. God, the years fly…"

"Then ditto."

"What?"

"Luke will come around, too. We shouldn't worry so much… right?"

Selena smiled. Suddenly looking towards Kathy, she furtively scooted closer to Phoebe. "If you ask me, she's the one who should be worrying."

"Kathy?"

"Talk about husbands who aren't around! Owen's always out _and_ he drinks. That's a recipe for disaster, if you ask me."

Phoebe wasn't a fan of gossip, but she couldn't deny it. Selena had a good point. But Owen was so jovial – could he really betray Kathy like that? And Roy was so young, too… "Poor dear…"

Selena nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Angela wiped the sweat from her brow and breathed hard. With her pregnancy, even the most simple of tasks were becoming difficult. Her legs ached. Her back ached. She could only wear dresses because her pants were not elastic.<p>

Even a child would be able to tell the woman was pregnant now and not just fat or oddly shaped. Those early days seemed dim when she was staring at herself in the mirror, trying to picture what her stomach would look like with a baby inside. Of course, it was not fully grown, but at four months, all the parts were there.

Milking Mathilde was harder than she would have liked. The stool was unbalanced and her back hurt too much to lean down for long. Angela rocked on the stool and pulled on the cow's udders for support. Mathilde gave an unhappy moo. Without warning, Angela fell backwards off the stool to the dirt of the barn floor.

Mathilde swished her tail in a disconcerted, yet smug manner. She gave Angela a 'you deserved it for tugging me' look.

"God help me…" She muttered, panting and cursing the pain.

"I'm not exactly 'God,' but I'll see what I can do." Kasey came through the barn door. Upon seeing Angela on the ground, he immediately rushed forward to help her stand.

"I'm fine…"

"What were you doing? Did you forget you were carrying—"

"No." She snapped coldly. Now standing, she violently brushed the dirt from her dress. Softening a bit, Angela calmly said: "I was milking when the stool tumbled out from underneath me."

Kasey shook his head in disappointment. "You shouldn't be working yourself like this. You're peaked – go get a glass of water. I'll finish milking Mathilde."

"I couldn't let you—"

He firmly guided her by the shoulders to the door. "Don't worry about a thing. Take it easy or that thing's going to come out with three heads."

Instead of arguing that falling wasn't going to be the cause of such an extreme mutation, Angela laughed it off and obeyed, making her way to the house. Inside, she rummaged through the cabinets until she found a clean glass and took water straight from the tap. Cooling her throat, she turned about and stared out the window a few minutes.

Kasey had sure been a big help lately. This wasn't the first time he randomly showed up at her door. He would check in daily to see if she had anything to ship to town, or if she may have a list of groceries and supplies to be bought. At first, Angela was quite clumsy and irritable about it – but now she was more than happy for the extra feet. The child was limiting her mobility, her feet swelling if she stood too long or propped her feet up too high. It was such a pain.

The rancher even had the old water wheel up and running, offering to grind anything Angela might grow for free. The farms were so close; Kasey's house was only a short walk down the hill away, so it wasn't rare for her to casually run into him. Mathilde sometimes paid his cattle a visit if she was feeling lonely. It was a nice set up.

Taking another glass, she carefully made her way back to the barn. The huge door was left wide open so she didn't have to struggle with the extra cup of water.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Kasey gave Mathilde a pat and stood with the bucket full of milk. The cow swished her tail with indifference.

"Thirsty?" Angela offered the water to him, taking a sip from her own.

Kasey stood from the stool and nodded, taking the cup from her. The two stood drinking water for awhile, just looking at the rafters and the dusty floor. Angela was reminded of the day Candace came to her with her little mandatory gift (wrapped hotly about her neck at the moment, by the way). Like the blue-haired girl, Kasey wanted badly to say something. He was lingering.

Angela gave him his fair share of time, not bothering to strike up a conversation with him. Instead, she started to make her way to the other side of the barn where a plethora of old tools were hung on the wall. Browsing through them and mindlessly riffling through those on the table, she chose a sturdy brush and went back to Mathilde to pass the time.

Kasey shifted his weight and pretended to be very thirsty, taking another drink of water and looking away. But when Angela started with the brush, he suddenly cleared his throat. "Are you alright, Angela?"

"Me? Why, yes."

"That's good…"

"What about you? Awfully quiet."

The man-boy shrugged and took another sip. His water was almost gone. Angela noted out of the corner of her eye the large grass stains on his jeans – what did he do to get those? It seemed not a single piece of his clothing was untainted with earth.

"Miss-Miss Angela?"

"Hm?" She turned, catching him off guard with a small smile. For someone whose name had been dropped in the mud and dragged, she still looked so innocent and small. As if nothing in the world could ever wrong her. She was a totem; stolid and strong. But she didn't look it at all. It was hard for Kasey to believe that this woman was nearly thirty – she seemed so young to him.

Fumbling, having lost his train of thought, he swallowed hard and tipped the water glass. He realized too late he had emptied it when he needed the water the most. "Er – um, do you need help with that?"

"No, no. I can brush a cow – I'm not disabled, Kasey." She admonished lightly, still using one hand to brush and one hand as a cup holder.

"Right. Of course." He nodded quickly.

"Have something on your mind?" Angela asked. She set the brush back on the table and watched him from across the barn. She was too far away for him to read her eyes, but if she was right in front of him, it wouldn't do much anyways. There was a brick wall in front of her face at all times – making her true emotions completely invisible.

"No… Yes." He changed his mind, plucking up the courage.

Angela tossed the rest of the water into her mouth. Approaching Kasey, she held out her hand. He stared at it in confusion for a moment before he surrendered his glass. "You were saying?"

"I… I just wanted to say I was proud of you."

"For? I've not much pride left these days, Kasey." She shook her head, still keeping the frozen smile.

"You're so strong. But… you don't have to – to do this alone." Kasey struggled, face glowing crimson. For all his overwhelming confidence, this was the first Angela had seen him like this. He could talk to the girls his age all the time – why get sweaty palms now? "The baby will only get more in the way. And when it comes, you won't be able to do any farm work at all – or you're kidding yourself and you think you can take care of things on your own…"

_Oh._ A thin line formed on her brow. "It's what I have to do. I don't have a choice." Angela said, side-stepping him and leaving the barn to return the cups to the house.

"But-but!" Kasey stuttered. He jogged to keep up with her suddenly rapid pace. She was running from him. But he had gotten this far—"That's my point! Miss Angela – marry me!"

She stopped. Her back to him, he couldn't see her reaction, but Kasey could tell something had snapped in her face. She wasn't going to turn around until she could piece herself back together.

Feeling he needed to further justify himself, the boy rambled on. "I could take care of you. And the baby. I l-love you. I love you both… Please? I don't want you to suffer alone."

Angela spun around perfectly placid as usual. Her face was soft, but her eyes were sad. She again noted the grass stains. He didn't need a wife – he needed a mother. She nearly said so, but she found her voice cracking and her hands shaking instead. "Kasey… Oh, dear, I can't. I'm so sorry."

Shot through, Kasey took a subconscious step backwards. "I-I understand. That was… bold and stupid of me… I'm sorry I said anything—"

"Please—" Angela cut him short. "Stop. Kasey… Kasey, someday you will realize… there is a method to my madness." She quoted her favorite author. Kasey found it slightly ironic – he always thought it was so classy of Miss Angela to read and be able to freely quote Shakespeare. He often liked to listen to her when they were much younger. She would read to him when she babysat for his parents. He never thought he'd hear one of those lovely quotes thrown into her rejection of him. "And I cannot bear the burden. I have enough guilt on my shoulders. I could never bring you into this. I'm sorry."

"Mi — er — Angela! I am not afraid. I don't care what people say."Kasey tried, but she shook her head.

"It's for the best. Your own good. I'm so sorry. So, so sorry, Kasey." Marching bravely for her door, she struggled for a moment with the glasses in her hands before she got it open and kicked it closed behind her. He trudged back to his ranch.

Kasey did not hear her cry.


	14. Not Forgotten

It's much easier to pity someone else than confront your own fears, eh? That's where Selena and Phoebe's conversation was turning last chapter. I know I continue to depict women as selfish, defensive, distrustful, ninnies, but I hope I can make up for it in my protagonist. I don't hate girls (I am one!), but I also consider my views of women rather traditional. Hopefully, Angela's strength of character can weigh out the harmful stereotypes I'm leeching off of. My apologies. n_n'

Maybe this chapter can cheer us up a bit, hm? I couldn't resist writing this as fast as I could after the insane amount of responses I received last chapter. You're too kind. Thanks for all the support! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Not Forgotten<br>**

* * *

><p>Raking leaves, Angela straightened her back for a moment to rest. Autumn was in full swing. Her olive and chestnut trees were giving her a much simpler way of raising funds for the coming winter and her eggplants were actually growing without protest. No wonder this was her favorite season.<p>

Mathilde grazed lazily about the field, meandering down the hill towards Kasey's ranch. Although it was hard to look in that direction, somehow, Kasey had proved stronger than herself. He still came to her every day with a smile to see about her shipments and supplies. He really was too good for her.

Today felt fresher. Newer. Cleaner. The sky was flawless without a single cloud. Gusts of wind would blow her hard-work haphazard every now and again, scattering the piles of leaves across the yard, but Angela enjoyed the wind. It felt clean.

As she debated whether or not she would go inside for a quick snack, a small laugh rang against the breeze. It was a child's.

The sound grew closer and all Angela could do was watch the corner of the road with interest. Suddenly, a purple-haired rocket of a child buzzed ahead of her parents, skipping in her trendy red jacket. She waved a bouquet of pink flowers over her head towards the hill. Angela was shocked to realize the child was acknowledging her.

Her parents came soon afterwards, walking steadily up the hill. First, the husband smiled to Angela, nodding to her. Then the little wife smiled bashfully and hastened up the hill to close the gap Angela wasn't helping to cover. She couldn't help it. Her feet were lead, stuck to the ground with the rake clutched firmly in her hand.

"Hello, Miss Angela!" The little girl grinned, standing before her. She suddenly wrapped her arms about Angela's legs in a hug, stepping back before the woman could so much as smile. Then she pulled back and rocked back and forth on her feet, waiting for her parents to arrive. Angela couldn't help but think she was a beautiful child. Full face, lightly waved hair, bright eyes, a swaying dress, fall boots to match her jacket. It was obvious her parents fashioned her just right, but her natural gifts were something any could envy; something that was out of anyone else's hands.

Soon Candace and Julius were before her. Julius stood with a hand nonchalantly resting on Candace's back, almost guiding her. The couple seemed as if they felt intrusive, but they wore friendly smiles.

"Hello, Miss Angela." Candace inadvertently quoted her daughter Angie. Before, Angela was such good friends with the pair that they had named their only child after her. Where had the time gone? What had Angela done? What gave her the right to soil such a trusting friendship with her own selfishness? "I hope we're not intruding?"

"Of course not." Angela shook her head stiffly. "Is there… something I can do for you?"

"We wanted to stop by." Julius intervened, his tone easy. "Say hello."

"Oh." Angela stared, letting the word fall from her lips quietly.

Candace presented a box, wrapped with a delicate pink bow. "I m-made you some cookies! Julius even had a hand in frosting them. We thought you'd be getting pretty hungry."

Angela smiled. It was true; she was almost constantly hungry. If she was bored, sad, tired, angry, nervous – she ate. It had become a reflex. She hoped it would stop after her pregnancy. One mystery she felt she debunked though was the cravings myth – she hadn't put ketchup on her stir fry or watermelon with her salmon. That was just silly. But she had woken at three in the morning for a bowl of rice. So that was strange enough. "Thank you. That's very kind of you to think of me."

"And I brought you some flowers!" Angie held up her bouquet of cosmos.

"She picked them out special." Candace said.

Angela reached to the seven year-old's arm and took the pink flowers, forgetting the fallen rake behind her. "They're lovely! Would you… like to come in?"

"We would love to." Julius nodded with a casual smirk.

Angela opened her door, furiously racking her mind to a time when she had people over regularly. Had she picked up her laundry? Did she leave her breakfast plates out? When was the last time she dusted? This morning? Last week? Angela hadn't had anyone inside her house since Jin's visit and before that… she couldn't remember. She felt alienated to social activity – had trained herself to be prepared for it – and now her old friends were waltzing through the door like old times.

Candace and Julius sat down at her kitchen table and Angie walked aimlessly around, admiring pictures and paintings on the walls. Angela hurriedly scooped up newspapers, letters, bills, and various clutter from the table and tossed it to a small shelf in the corner. "Would you like something to drink? Water? Tea? Coffee? I think I might have some vegetable juice if that interests you."

"Tea should be fine for us." Julius answered. He turned to his daughter where she was tracing the wallpaper patterns with her finger, calling to her. "What about you, Angie? Would you like something to drink?"

Well-mannered, Angie faced Angela with a sweet smile. "Water, please!"

"Coming right up!" Angela nodded, playing hostess. Absent-mindedly, she found a tall water glass on the counter and placed the flowers inside, filling it to the brim with tap water.

"You don't have to bother, Angela." Candace stood, already willing to help. "This isn't the Brass Bar for goodness sake—"

"It's quite alright. Would be an insult if I couldn't serve something." She insisted, putting the kettle on.

Candace sat down and Angela brought a small glass of water for Angie. Angie settled down into a chair next to her father and politely sipped her water, kicking her active feet underneath her. Julius watched Angela and Candace let her eyes roam the ceiling. Angela wrung her hands underneath the table.

"Angela, we would like to apologize – Julius and I." Candace began, letting her eyes fall on the woman opposite her at the table.

"Apologize?" The kettle whistled, so she quickly attended to it, pouring out three cups of thin herb tea. Placing them on a tiny tray, she pulled a tin of sugar from the cupboard. With ease, she put three spoons into Julius' cup, skipped Candace's, and placed a spoonful in her own. Angela came back to the table and distributed the drinks.

The pair exchanged looks, surprised that Angela had remembered their preferences even though it had only been half a year. "We were wrong." Julius said simply, breaking the long silence. "Now, we can't exactly sympathize—"

"—and the last thing we want to do is to pity you—" Candace added, holding her hands up in surrender before placing them in her lap once more.

"—but we were wrong to leave you, dear." Julius stated.

Candace continued. "And we don't exactly agree with what you're doing… but…"

Julius picked up for her. "Even though we think the man's a coward to leave you like this, we found we would be hypocrites. We were doing the same thing. But we've learned. We support you, Angela. …We were such great friends."

"_Are_ great friends. And we threw it away. It wasn't right of us. And we feel terrible." Candace pledged their case, reaching across the table for Angela's hand.

Angela stared in shock.

Seconds later, the tears started to pour.

There were no more apologies. There were no explanations. There were no more questions or answers. They knew, right then. Everything would be alright.

The women cried relentlessly but without sorrow. Hugs went all around. Even Angie felt she was a part. Although she was too young to understand, she knew that Aunt Angela was a good lady. A good lady who made bad decisions with bad consequences. But she was good. Still good.

Everyone breathed easier. They spent the day catching up. Candace told about the tailoring business and Julius shared some stories from the Accessory shop. Angela recalled some tales around the farm and Angie mentioned her progress in school. The cookies they brought began to fade and promises were made for more gifts and visits.

Soon, the baby came up.

"So… aren't you excited? At least a little?" Candace asked, holding a half nibbled cookie.

Angela left her cup with dregs and nodded. "Definitely. Though… I did have doubts at first…"

"I'm sure you'll be an excellent mother." Julius nodded, easily assimilating into the girl talk. He was such a conversationalist – he could talk to anybody about anything and leave them feeling proud and happy with themselves afterwards. "And we'll be more than happy to make sure the little one is properly dressed – can't have them running about in hand-me-downs and rags!"

"Oh!" Angela laughed. "I would gladly accept any suggestions you have. Look at Angie – she's absolutely adorable! Fashion aside, too."

"Thank you, Miss Angela! You're pretty, too." Angie smiled, still kicking her legs somehow.

The adults chuckled a bit before Candace wheeled the subject back on course. "Are you thinking of any names? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Angela shrugged, staring down at her round abdomen. She touched it lightly with her fingertips. "I haven't thought about it, really…"

"Flowers make lovely names for a girl~!" Julius suggested. "Would match a brunette like yourself, too."

"Considering if it's a girl and she has brown hair." Candace smiled. "I like names that come with meaning, myself. If you don't have any ideas, you might want to check some of your favorite books."

"That's a good idea, Candace." Angela nodded, more excited. She hadn't really thought about the aspects of being a parent. By herself, all decisions went to her undisputed. It was quite a bit of power. And responsibility. "I have half a mind to do that… something with _meaning_…"

The sun set impossibly fast and the little family had to go home. Warm good-byes were exchanged, parting like they had never had a rift between them in their lives. Candace promised to make regular visits to aide her with the pregnancy however she could, even leaving Angela with some tips and herbal remedies to soothe some pain and stress. Julius mentioned a brooch he had made a few weeks ago that would match the pink dress she was wearing and Angie piped in that the cosmos would match her dress as well.

They ended up parting ways reluctantly. Angela waved from the stoop until the trio had completely disappeared around the corner back to their home in Flute Fields.

_Even if all the world hates me, I can go on knowing I have at least one person who loves me still. And I have a whole family. And Kasey. I could not ask for more._


	15. Take Care

Phew, we're flying through this now, aren't we? Can you tell I'm on spring break? xD

I'm excited to finish this! Or at least see how far I can possibly get without rushing during my break. Who knows where my free time will lead me?

This chapter reveals the father!

Oh! And happy April Fool's Day! (So don't take that last statement seriously. Sorry! I couldn't resist. xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Take Care<br>**

* * *

><p>Cold air started to intertwine with the fresh fall breezes. Frost was replaced by dew on infrequent early mornings. Birds sang less often. Shadows shrank and grass turned brown.<p>

On an autumn morning with hints of a chilly winter on her breath, an old woman came to call on the infamous woman's house.

A soft knock woke Angela. Having had a rough night (who knew morning sickness could return?) she was ill at ease with herself in bed and constantly fidgeting. Candace recommended she sleep on her side – something Angela usually preferred. But with this great lump on her, she could only be comfortable on her back to fall asleep. When she awoke in the morning, the pain in her spine would wreak havoc until she went to bed again at night. It was a good reminder to sleep in the correct position. Too bad she didn't follow that advice again.

It was a struggle to get out of bed. The person at the door knocked again. Putting on her slippers and knotting a robe about her person, Angela scuffled across the house arranging her hair. Smoothing the wry strands down with a quick finger comb, she unbolted the wooden door and slid the entryway wide.

"Irene?" She asked, looking the woman up and down, not hiding her surprise. It must've been seven in the morning.

"May I come in?" The woman asked with arms tight on a large bag.

Without question, Angela escorted the woman inside and shut the door. Making sure Irene was comfortable at the kitchen table; she frantically started putting on a tea kettle.

"Don't bother, dear. I won't be long." Irene sighed, unraveling the scarf about her neck and opening her coat buttons for the time, not making any motion to take them off or her small hat. "Why don't you sit down?"

Angela obeyed and shut the stove off, returning to the table and taking a seat. She couldn't find it in herself to open her mouth to say anything. The tired, harassed look on the woman across from her was enough to keep her silent.

Irene sighed again and looked at her boots. She adjusted a lace and muttered under her breath: "Going to be a hard winter. Devil's in the wind – br!"

The young woman cleared her throat, but Irene already began speaking. "A woman like you needs her rest. Farming! You should be under careful supervision, if you ask me. Never came in for an appointment either."

"I'm sorry—"

"No, no. I trust you're eating right and taking care of yourself." Irene interrupted. "Sorry I came so dreadfully early. Like I said; you need your rest. But I didn't want to cause an alarm. Or be seen."

At first, Angela was stung that the old woman was one of the people who hated her – ashamed to be seen with her. But then her eyes moved to the large carpet bag at Irene's feet. She stated the simple fact. "You're leaving."

"Yes." Irene nodded. "My heart… My heart can't take this anymore." She put a hand over her heart as if to justify the pain, looking out the window for a long while. "No… no more…"

Tears brimming, Angela smiled wanly. She stared at her fingers and picked at the sides of her nails resting on the tabletop. "I… I would have liked you to stay. You were a grandmother to me as well… Through it all."

"Through it all…" She nodded. Suddenly looking back at Angela, Irene struck a new chord. "I did come to say good-bye, but – but I came to warn you as well."

Inhaling deeply to get rid of the rising sniffles, Angela rubbed her cold hands together and set them in her lap. She smacked her lips, trying to soak in the strange phrase. "What about?"

"It's my grandson. Jin." Irene said by habit, so used to having to specify. She leaned across the table and whispered: "I fear for him!"

Angela instinctively leaned backwards towards her chair back to recoil.

"Listen! I've seen him – making his rounds. Writing, always writing—"

"What are you talking about?" Angela said outright, almost fearfully._ Was she mad?_

"He's searching, Miss Angela!" Irene said, using less familiar terms. "It's going to drive him mad – this, this whole situation! He's up late in his room, constantly staring at his papers. I try to talk to him and he speaks as if he's in another world."

"But—"

"I tried once – to read his clipboard. Just doctor reports. Nothing more. But in the back!" Irene scooted closer to the table, impossibly leaning across, as if someone had bugged her for sound and she feared she would be caught. "A note book paper – a bunch of names were on it."

Feeling she was in a television soap, Angela straightened her shoulders with curiosity. "Names?"

"Shh-shh!" Irene put a finger to her lips. She looked to the door and then at the windows. Finally, her eyes moved back to Angela. "I fear he could be here this moment – I told him I would leave soon, but he doesn't know when—"

"Why are you so worried—?"

"He's following you, Angela." She said cryptically. "He watches you all the time – you don't know it. He just waits. Waits for something to happen."

"Like what! What could he be waiting for?"

"_Him_."

Angela's eyes iced over, hard as needles. "He may deserve to know, but I cannot tell him. Will never tell him."

"You don't need to." Irene sat back, hands held up with indifference. "He's watching everyone in town – the list he's got! Notes on all sorts of movements and habits and suspicions. The boy's mad, Miss Angela! Be careful of him. I… I do not know him anymore."

Angela sat back, not realizing she had leant so far forward as well. She clutched her own heart, absent-mindedly searching for the scarf she usually wore with the letter she always traced with her fingers. _Jin?_ A list of names? Watching her? Why had she never seen him? She knew he wanted to know – he even told her so, but she never expected him to go to such lengths. It was terrifying. And it was sad. So sad what she had reduced him to.

Irene firmly stood, making up her mind that the conversation was over. Buttoning up her coat, she wrapped the scarf about her neck and picked up her bag. "Good-bye, Miss Angela. I will miss you, child."

Angela was on her feet, already moving towards her. She was hesitant, but Irene breached the gap and hugged her fiercely. Angela hugged her back and let a few tears out. "Good-bye, Irene. I hope you find happiness – in all you do, wherever you may go."

Irene pulled back and looked at Angela appraisingly. She wiped one of the girl's tears away, not bothering with her own. She pushed Angela's dark hair from her face. "My! So young and so beautiful. How sad! How very sad. But we all make mistakes we must live with. You will go on – I feel it. Do not let your strength waver. You will not lose this fight."

Angela smiled and the two hugged once more. The old woman made for the door and Angela led her out, following her out past her dying vegetable garden. She watched Irene turn left on the road and disappear forever.

Waving her off, Angela turned back around. She knew it must be impossible, but she felt eyes on her. _Just the shivers_, she reasoned. No matter how daunting Irene made it seem, Jin wouldn't be so rash as to come at this time of day. That much was truth. But what other times had he come?

The thoughts made fear creep into her heart. She dismissed them and closed the front door behind her.

* * *

><p>She couldn't take it anymore. The next time he walked in the door would be his last.<p>

Fuming and actively pacing, Luna vented aloud all her grief. "I won't take anymore of his nonsense! I'm going to ask him outright. This is ridiculous! Having to doubt where he goes to work is one thing, but having to hide my pregnancy from him is so stupid!"

She looked down at the unbecoming dress she wore. Her stomach was not so noticeable to draw too much attention, but if she wore her old dresses, the weight gain would be obvious. Most of her clothes were tight-fitting. Now she was reduced to maternity gowns with the excuse that she 'wasn't comfortable' to hide the fact a child was in her.

Mind – she wasn't as large as Angela. She had passed her farm on her grocery shopping rounds and had seen her picking olives. Now _that_ was pregnant. Luna almost pitied her for having to work like that by herself, all alone, but then she remembered her suspicion and hatred (and jealousy) and moved on.

Eight o'clock and Gill wasn't home. The office closed at five. It didn't take three hours to walk up a stone ramp.

Mercifully, the majority of Luna's cursing was left inside her brain. Just as she began another rant though, the door swung open.

Gill stepped into the house and removed his shoes, not taking any heed of her. When he looked up, he was momentarily surprised. She tapped her foot rapidly against the carpet and crossed her arms.

"So? Where've you been?"

"I was—"

Luna stormed up to him and looked into his eyes as he trailed off. She suddenly scrunched her nose. Grabbing him by his tie, she pulled him closer to her height and inhaled. "_Alcohol?_ You've been _drinking?_"

"I only had a few."

"A _few?_ That's not like you at all, Gill! You don't _drink!_"

"Just to clear my head." Gill rolled his eyes, upset his wife was monitoring his health now. As if she didn't control everything else like a ruthless overlord.

Her tone was incredulous. "_Clear_ your head? More like _destroy_—"

"Will you stop?" Gill snapped, taking a step away from her, trying to get by. "It's been a long day and I don't need you nagging me at the moment. Not even a simple 'hello' when I walk through the door…!"

"HELLO!" Luna shouted. She came back around him, blocking his path. "And I will _not_ stop! What's the matter with you, Gill? Why are you three hours late?"

"I told you – I had a few drinks. At least I tried to tell you before you pounced me and called me an alcoholic." He gave her a withered glance, loosening his tie.

"I never said that!" She defended herself. "Where did you go drinking?"

That set him onto a different track. Wrinkling his brow line, he asked: "Where else? The Brass Bar."

Tears gathering, Luna's lip quivered. In a whisper, she asked: "Are you sure?"

Suddenly red in the face, Gill's anger escalated with the distrust. It was betrayal to him. "Of course! Where do you think I was, Luna?"

Luna stared hard at him, willing herself to stay strong.

"Go on and say it!"

"YOU SAY IT." Luna spat, still miraculously keeping her tears back. "Well? Were you! Were you?"

Gill glared at her for a long time with his sapphire eyes. He finally gently pushed her aside and walked towards the bedroom where he planned on sleeping this off. Or getting a pillow to sleep on the couch. "You should know. You shouldn't have to ask."

"But I do, Gill!" Luna cried. "Tell me you weren't there!"

"Why have you brought this up? Why are you making this such a big deal? Can't you trust me? Or is my word not good enough for you?" He shouted back at her.

"You _won't_ tell me! Tell me and I can believe you!" Luna stomped her foot, face blanching.

"What do I have to say, Luna? Tell you I was at the Brass Bar _again?_ Tell you I was at the office _again?_ No matter what I say you won't believe me! Maybe I went out drinking tonight because I don't like coming home anymore! Maybe I don't like getting yelled at for everything I do anymore! Maybe I don't like being _scrutinized_ by my own wife anymore!"

"I'm pregnant, Gill!" She let the tears go.

In an instant, everything changed. How a sentence could do that to him, Gill would never know. But his anger was gone. Suddenly, he was the fool. For once in his life, he had misread someone. And that someone was the only one who really meant anything at all to him.

"Oh my God, Luna—" He couldn't find words. Luna tried to glare at him, but she hadn't the emotional capacity. She covered her face with her hands and started to sink to the floor.

Following instinct, Gill went down with her and wrapped his arms around her. He feared she would shrink away, but she leaned into him readily. He pulled her close and held her head to his chest – she gripped his shirt like he wasn't real or he was going to disappear and soaked his nice vest with tears.

"Luna, I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid. This is all my fault. I'm so so sorry."

"I'm s-sorry, t-too!" She managed to choke out, holding him only tighter.

"Sh…" He consoled, stroking her hair. "It's alright… I'm here, Luna. I won't ever leave you. I never have. I never will. I promise."

"Oh, Gill… I'm sorry!" She mumbled, still not able to stop the cry. "I'm so dumb – I couldn't trust you. My head was full of lies and doubts and I was just s-so unfair! I'll never do it again! Please forgive me—"

"Hey, hey—!" Gill pushed her away so he could see her. Luna started frantically wiping her face clear with both hands. He pulled them away so he could look her in the eyes. "We were both wrong. We stopped talking. We bottled things up. This is what happens. But we understand each other now… It's fine now. It's settled. I was never… with her. And you can believe that."

Luna nodded and fell back into him for a hug. They sat on the floor for a long time, almost uncharacteristically comfortable like that. They were just happy to be together with all the deceit off their chests.

Staring up at the ceiling while Luna's sobs started to lessen, Gill suddenly smiled. "I'm a father…huh?"

Luna pulled away and smiled, nodding excitedly. "Isn't it great?"

"How long have you known?"

"Three months."

"God, I'm stupid."

Luna laughed – a small but healthy thing. She lightly hit his shoulder. "No kidding." She let out a sigh, glad to have her husband back. "You're lucky I love you – we wouldn't know what to do with you otherwise."

Gill smirked. "Always with the backstabbing compliments. I love you, too."

The couple laughed and spent the night by the fireplace after dinner, talking about parenthood, debating names, and being at ease. As far as they were concerned, Castanet was a different planet.


	16. Gossip

On a ROLL. xD

I hope I didn't scare everyone away with the rapid updates. Too much to read? x3

A little warning for this chapter: Owen's my sailor mouth. Now, he's not going to be cursing every other word, but I feel that his sentence structure is very poor. But I did so on purpose! I feel it makes him simple and when he curses it feels awkward and out of place – just were curses should be in casual conversation. Or in Harvest Moon for that matter. xD I'd like to apologize early though if his speech irritates you. n_n'

Thank you for all the input and reviews and support and comments – ah! I could swoon. xD One hundred reviews will surely put me in tears – and I find it so difficult to cry. This means so much to me – thank you for reading! Stay with me here! Remember that there are twenty-six chapters. We're over halfway through. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Gossip<strong>

* * *

><p>Glass pounded against hard wood and shouts rose above the clamor and music. The three men lined up side by side on bar stools were the only quiet patrons. The bartender at the other end of the counter was busy with his cocktail shaker, pouring another iced beverage. The drinks gave the busy chef a break.<p>

Most unlikely of the quiet men was Luke, drawing circles with his finger on his full beer mug. Beer just didn't taste good today. It seemed impossible to him, but he didn't really want to be at the Brass Bar either. But the last thing he wanted to do right now was go home.

"I'm going to assume you don't need a refill?" Chase asked, lazily walking down the side of the counter and picking up a glass to polish.

"Nah." Luke sighed, puffing a tuff of blue hair from his eyes. It fell back into place unnoticed.

"What's the matter, Luke?" Owen nudged him in the side with his elbow. "Ruminating in corners with a full mug isn't exactly like you. And where's Selena? Wasn't she supposed to be dancing tonight?"

"She's at home. She's mad at me." The young man sighed even heavier.

"If you sigh anymore, you might blow that mug away." Chase commented.

"Whipped." Owen stated, smirking a second before taking a long drink from his own mug.

"You are, too!" Luke suddenly cried out angrily. "You just don't care!"

Owen slammed down his mug. "Now wait just a damn minute—"

"Guys. Stop." Toby said solemnly from Owen's left. Shockingly, the two heard him and listened, drawing back into themselves. "Fighting's not going to fix your problems."

"No, but knocking someone's face in would make me feel better." Owen grumbled.

The noise escalated for a moment, the old men of the town scuffling over a poker game at a table in the corner. Chase watched the verbal fight a few seconds before turning his interest back to the distraught husbands. "What's the matter at home?"

"Same problem as always." Toby explained. "Though I feel that Renee isn't giving me as hard a time as these two."

"Kathy's always yelling about my drinking. Says it's 'compensating.'"

"What?" Luke raised an eyebrow. Chase held back a laugh.

Owen shrugged, not noticing Chase's juvenile reaction. "I don't even know. She says I'm out late too often and I don't work hard enough. She's even asked me not to take the bridge anymore because you'd have to go past—"

The men grew quiet. They all heard the same thing in lesser degrees or they had thought about it. Whatever misgiving happened at the poker table was straightened out and the old men grew quieter as well. Luckily, Hayden turned up the music to drown out the silence.

Toby pushed away his own untouched drink. "I just can't do it. I'm not the type to drink away my problems. I should be at home working this out with Renee."

"Why? What happened between you two?" Chase asked, finding another glass to work on.

"She's like the other wives." He said shortly. "Only she's worse right now because Matt's got her back. Still – I'm very proud of him. Six years old and he's already standing his ground. Against me."

"I wouldn't worry about it – we all know it wasn't you, Toby." Owen practically rolled his eyes. He finished his mug and swallowed. "And when Renee opens those eyes of hers, she'll realize suspecting you is about as stupid as… as…"

"Suspecting you?" Luke suggested.

"Yeah!" Owen nodded readily. "Yeah, that is stupid! I should tell Kathy that!"

"So you can fight with her again?" Chase asked.

Owen sat back, crestfallen. He put a hand to his head and leaned on the counter. "Eh, you're right… I just wish there was some magic way I could make her believe me… We all know we're clean here, right?"

The men nodded to each other.

"Then why don't we tackle our wives all at once? Tell 'em straight up – stop worrying. It's not us." He proposed.

"You want us to gang up on our wives?" Toby asked, shock rising in his voice.

Chase rolled his eyes. "You've got to be joking. If we tried, it'd look like we're in some sort of pact not to say anything for whoever this mystery guy is. Makes us more suspicious if you ask me."

"Chase is right." Toby nodded. "The best thing to do is to tell the truth. They'll realize they've mistreated us when this is all over."

"But when's it gonna end?" Luke whined, fidgeting in his chair. "I mean – is Miss Angela gonna just give up? After how long she's gone?"

"That's what I'm betting on. She's a woman and women like to talk. She's gotta crack sometime." Owen shrugged.

"I don't know… Miss Angela always seemed very determined to me." Toby said doubtfully.

"Question is – why is she doing this? Is she some sort of masochist – she likes hurting herself?" Chase asked with a haughty roll of the eyes.

"Yeah – why's she like ruining everyone else's lives? I never asked for this…" Luke grumbled, finally shoving the beer away from him. The violent push it received made the edges come up and splatter over the side. He couldn't even stand the smell.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that…" Toby continued to play the good guy. "I doubt she even knows how this is affecting other people – she's been practically cut off from everyone in town after all."

"Except Kasey." Owen spoke up suddenly, tapping the table for another drink. He couldn't help it – his tolerance was high and it always helped him think when he had an idea going. Chase obliged the request and went to Hayden for the brew. "I mean – the kid's always running errands for her. He's head over heels if you ask me."

Toby shrugged. "Not considering circumstances, Angela's a beautiful woman. Still, I think it's unwise to put his hopes in her. She obviously still has feelings for the father. Why else would she keep silent?"

"Because she's a masochist who likes making Selena mad at me." Luke reasoned illogically, slumping down until his head hit the table with a thud.

Chase set a fresh mug in front of Owen that was happily received. "Yes. Angela's evil agenda. List of things to do. Make Selena hate her idiot husband. Mwahaha." He rolled his eyes. The habit was going to start to hurt with the frequency in which it came around the young carpenter.

"Shut up, Chase!" Luke growled at the table. "I bet Maya's taking this just as well!"

"Yeah, how is Maya? I haven't seen her around." Toby smiled, hoping to change the subject.

Chase shrugged. "Maya's fine. Dakota's turning eleven next month, so that's been on her mind. Concerned with presents, you know? Hey, isn't Roy's birthday coming up too, then?"

"Oh, yeah." Owen nodded. "Gonna be four. Wow, time flies!"

"Speaking of time flying – Angela should be due any day now, right?" Toby asked.

"Well, when was her trial?" Chase reasoned.

"Spring. Definitely late spring." Owen said darkly. "Kathy and I were celebrating our anniversary the day after. God, that sucked." He took a long drink.

"So that should answer your question." Chase said. "Spring, summer, fall, winter's on its way – seven months, eight months? Looks like Angela's baby's coming."

"I wonder if it'll look like him." Luke mumbled. "Would give it away, you know?"

The others agreed, rather surprised Luke could make such a logical deduction. But they didn't want to talk about it.

"Time flies… Time flies…" Owen repeated, letting his tongue slur the words.

"So much is happening…" Toby shook his head in agreement. "Can you believe Jin's wedding is tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Already?" Luke asked, picking his head up off the slightly sticky table.

The other three men nodded vacantly. They were obviously uncomfortable enough with the subject of Angela and her father-revealing baby, but Jin was an entirely different matter. It was a whole new level of awkward they were attempting to avoid. But Luke was curious.

"Isn't he engaged to Anissa? I thought their wedding was going to be in winter. Like the seventeenth or something?" Luke guessed.

"Seventh." Toby corrected reluctantly. "But Jin said that Anissa wanted to get married when it was snowing. The first snow is tomorrow, so they bumped up the date to the first of winter."

The others fixed their eyes on him. Owen was the first to speak. "So… what else did Jin say?"

"…I can't think of anything relevant. Why?" Toby cocked his head to the side, his silver hair following him.

Owen became standoffish, rubbing a hand through his dark hair that contrasted the quiet fisherman's. "Oh, I don't know. Just wondering how he's doing, I guess. He stopped by, but he didn't say much. Real quiet."

"He's… fine." Toby decided. "As fine as he's going to be."

"Dr. Jin's been quiet since he came back." Chase said, placing the clean glass on the shelf beneath him. "He came by the other day, but he didn't talk. Just ordered something small."

Luke surprised them when he quietly said: "I want to feel bad for him, but… eight years is kind of a long time… you know?"

"I thought he was dead, too." Owen agreed, less ashamed now that his friend said it first.

"I remember when she wanted to go after him." Chase recalled, nodding as he remembered. "And when Irene convinced her not to – it was pointless – she wanted to have a funeral for him…. Right?"

"That's right." Toby agreed. "I remember."

"She wore black for… how long?" Chase asked.

"Over a year." Toby nodded.

"Why don't I remember this?" Luke asked, feeling left out.

The tall miner nudged him with his elbow again. "Because you're not observant."

The men busied themselves with their thoughts for a few minutes. Ramsey won a hand at the poker table and ordered another round of drinks. Dale was talking loudly about something, but the men at the bar tuned him out.

"I wish this never happened." Toby sighed. He looked at the clock, realizing he should've been home an hour ago and at this point, he was only hurting himself.

There was a mutual nod of consent. Owen shook his head. "I just don't get it. Who could have done this?"

Quiet over took them again. Finally, Chase asked: "You're not expecting us to guess, are you?"

Owen was immediately flustered. "No! No, of course not! That's ridiculous!"

"Good. I thought that, too." Toby let his shoulders relax.

"Aw, come on, guys! I'm not that low…" Owen mumbled, staring into his drink.

They were all thinking it though. Each man had someone in mind. A picture in their head. Who they thought was the father. They were too ashamed to say it. It was taboo. Forbidden.

Owen suddenly laughed. "I'd never cheat on my wife with her! Not in a million years!"

"I love her. More than anything." Chase agreed.

"Me, too. Renee's too good to me." Toby said.

"Aw, man! I should get home! Selena's all alone – she's probably crying or something!" Luke fussed, suddenly standing. He threw some money on the counter, paying way too much for a drink he never touched, and literally sprinted out of the bar.

"He's a good man." Toby watched the carpenter out the door, the latter still swinging fiercely on its hinges.

Chase and Owen nodded. Owen said: "A little weird. But good."

"A little?" Chase smirked.

"Okay, he's a freaking queer ball. Now get me another drink, you smirking dickhead. It's gonna be another long night."


	17. Wedding

I'm _so_ excited for the next chapter. Bet you can guess what's going to happen. x3

And… how did _this_ happen? xD I'm rather befuddled myself, but I think I simply crossed my timelines. In the chapter titled _Jin's Suspicions,_ Phoebe was desperate to get pregnant. In the chapter _On the Brink,_ she has a twelve year old son named Heath.

Whoops! xD

I can assure you that now, the problem has been remedied. If you don't want to scroll back,_ Jin's Suspicions _was left alone and _On the Brink_ was changed so that Phoebe spoke of her seeming infertility rather than her pre-pubescent boy. Magical error fixing is magical.

Thanks for understanding – and I'm really glad no one caught that and laughed at me. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding<strong>

* * *

><p>Jin carefully placed the razor on the edge of the sink and cupped his hands under the faucet. Rinsing his face, he snatched a nearby towel and patted down. He looked into the mirror to examine his work. Good enough.<p>

_Not exactly the right attitude to have on your wedding day…_

Jin took his glasses and rubbed the smudges away on his shirt before putting them on his nose. He blinked to adjust and tucked in his shirt, shutting the bathroom light off and grabbing his suit jacket in one movement.

Walking briskly towards the door and picking up a red anemone for his corsage, Jin took up his coat in one arm and placed a warm, wide-brimmed hat on his head. A glance out the window told him he had better wear his heavy boots. Taking a quick seat to strap them on, Jin laced them up and held the flower in his teeth. He was running late enough as it was.

He stood, patting his pockets and mentally double-checking his inventory with one hand on the door knob. Had he picked up everything? He had the ring in his left pocket, the anemone… ah, still in his teeth. He tucked it safely in the lapel of his suit. Where was…?

Jin took a double take at the small end table next to the door. His room was very clean – free of pointless knickknacks and clutter. A small, folded piece of faded notebook paper sat in the center – blindingly obvious.

He reached for it – and hesitated. He really didn't need it… For goodness sake, he wasn't going to interview people at the ceremony…

Still not able to let go, Jin took the love letter and shoved in into his pant pocket – inwardly cursing.

Stepping outside the Clinic, he held the neck of his trench coat closed against the sudden cold. Snow lazily fell in great piles as far as the eye could see. Roofs were coated, the sky was a pasty grey, and there wasn't a path to be seen. Looks like Anissa got her wish.

Jin pulled up his sleeve and checked his watch. Perhaps he wasn't as late as he thought. But he would have to leave now if he wanted to get back on time.

* * *

><p>Angela sat on the snow covered ground underneath one of her vacant chestnut trees. A tall stack of books sat next to her, protected only with a piece of wood underneath them to keep dry from the damp snow.<p>

She was disappointed that she had put it off this long. She really should have a better idea by now… And all she had was flowers or book characters. So far, she was checking into the book characters. You couldn't exactly name a boy Daisy or Petunia. Then again, it very well might be a girl after all.

Setting aside _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ – she certainly wasn't about to name her child Basil, Dorian, Sibyl, or Henry after that read – Angela picked up _To Kill a Mocking Bird_. Why didn't she own any happy books?

The crunch of snow forewarned his presence, but Angela ignored it as best as she could as she skimmed each novel at her side for names she liked or she thought had a significant meaning. She was mulling the name Atticus over when he finally spoke up. Or, to be fair, he cleared his throat.

Angela slid her eyes upwards. The expression made her a symbol of passive annoyance, but she smiled none the less. She was very good at doing so when it was least expected. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I have another forty minutes." Jin stated, leaning on the fence post that quartered off a section of pasture for Mathilde to graze. The field was in disuse under the snow, but at the moment, it acted as a barrier between Angela and himself. "What are you doing outside in the snow?"

"I like the cold." Angela said, turning a large chunk of pages. Bob was a bad name, too now. "It reminds me that I'm really not as numb as I think I am."

The statement stung him. They both bit their tongues.

Another five minutes passed in the still atmosphere. The snow continued to fall; the only movement in all the world. There was no wind, so the flakes cast themselves from the clouds and floated with ease to the earth. The silence weighed heavy on the dysfunctional pair. So much space between them.

Angela continued the charade of disinterest and set down the novel, picking up another. She was halfway through skimming _The Lord of the Rings_ when she realized any name other than Sam or Rosie from the series would be intensely cruel for a child. Angela dropped the book and Jin spoke.

"Haven't you anything to say?"

Angela shrugged. "No. Not particularly. It's usually understood that the visitor initiates the conversation – there is nothing the host (or hostess in my case) can do about the witless appearance of a guest but to be as genial and loquacious as can be."

"It seems we've both failed then." He commented.

She cracked a genuine smile. "Well, dear guest of mine, what begs you to come to call on this snowy morning? It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes." Jin nodded, not taking his eyes off of her. "It is."

Thoroughly uncomfortable now, Angela rearranged herself on her piece of ply wood. It was much easier said than done. True to the recent gossip, Angela was due any day now. The size of her abdomen had reached its maximum and only waited to deflate.

Shifted as comfortable as can be, her legs tingled from the standstill. She ignored the sensation. "What do you want me to say, Jin?"

He waited. They both knew she was about to continue.

"I'm not… Anissa is good for you. You made a good choice. Please don't ruin it by coming here. Ever. Ever again."

At first, Jin wished Angela to show some sign of jealousy. Some sign that she was weaker than he supposed. But this visit had broken him instead. "It… makes me sad… it came to this. I've always loved you, Angela. I fear I always will."

After Irene's visit, Angela had expected madness – not this.

Jin sighed, removing the anemone from the inside of his coat. He half expected it to be crushed, but it was intact. The petals spread out joyously with freshly picked life. The eye of the flower head seemed to stare at him.

"You know my thoughts on the matter." Angela said, her eyes blurring. She couldn't see the words of _King Lear_ anymore. "…I'm sorry, too."

Jin dropped the flower in the snow and left.

Angela wiped her eyes clear and held the book closer to her nose, pretending to be interested. If Shakespeare couldn't stop her tears, what could?

More crunching footsteps made Angela's heart stop. Back and next straightening, she snapped her eyes up to find Kasey trudging up the hill towards her.

He made note of the fresh footprints, but didn't ask about them. Instead, he picked up the anemone and walked over to Angela. She watched him, not saying a word until he was practically standing on her wood board. He looked directly down and cocked his head to the side. "King Lear?"

"I… I'm looking for names. It's nothing really." Angela said, setting the play down. "What are you doing here, Kasey?"

The man shrugged. "Just wondering what you're doing out here in the cold. Don't you have a couch?"

"I like the fresh air."

Kasey nodded but still didn't understand. He suddenly sat down next to her and reached across her for one of the paper backs. "Hey, I remember this! As You Like It! Touchstone and Jaques were my favorites in this one." He flipped through the pages a moment before reaching for another. "And Hamlet! How many Shakespeare plays do you have?"

"All of them." She answered easily.

Kasey laughed. "I remember when you used to read these to me all the time. Trying to make me 'educated.'"

"You never liked them." She reminded him in a teasing way, rolling her eyes and taking the paper backs from him.

"Aw, but that's not true! I read Shakespeare all the time."

"Since when?"

"Since you said you liked it." He answered, staring at her like it was obvious. "Let me see a minute!" He whined, making a grab for the books. Having taken her off guard, he successfully retrieved a copy from her and read the title aloud. "Here's a good one – A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"One of my favorites…" Angela consented, looking over his shoulder to see what page he was looking at.

Kasey pushed the book towards her, startling the woman. "Here! You read."

"Read aloud? Whatever for?"

"This part – right here." He pointed. "Start with Puck's line."

"Kasey, that's preposterous—" Angela denied, leaning away.

"Oh, please? It's perfectly harmless! And it's so good when you read it. I remember you reading this all the time. Please?"

Angela snatched the book from him in defeat. With the smirk of a giddy school boy upon his face, Kasey sat back and waited patiently for her to begin. Angela coughed once, read over the short lines, and made quick due:

"'Captain of our fairy band,  
>Helena is here at hand,<br>And the youth, mistook by me  
>Pleading for a lover's fee;<br>Shall we their fond pageant see?  
>Lord, what fools these mortals be!'"<p>

Kasey clapped and Angela felt foolish but happy to be detached from matters for the moment. Kasey quickly took another book and skimmed through the pages with determination. "Here, read this part now."

"I just read—"

"But this one's so good, too! Please? I'll leave you be after this one. I promise."

Angela sighed and took the book. She looked down where his finger pointed and followed the spot. Inadvertently making a mistake, she didn't read it silently beforehand. She began without recognizing the play at first:

"'Good morrow, Kate; for that's your name, I  
>hear.'<br>'Well have you heard, but something  
>hard of hearing:<br>They call me Katharine that do talk of me.'  
>'You lie, in faith; for you are call'd<br>plain Kate,  
>And bonny Kate and sometimes Kate the curst;<br>But Kate, the prettiest Kate in Christendom…'"

Angela paused, giving Kasey a sideways glance. He kept watching her, waiting for her to go on. She didn't have much of a choice and continued.

"'Kate of Kate Hall, my super-dainty Kate,  
>For daintiest are all Kates, and therefore, Kate.<br>Take this of me, Kate of my consolation;  
>Hearing thy mildness praised in every town,<br>Thy virtues spoke of, and they beauty sounded,  
>Yet not so deeply as to thee belongs,<br>Myself am moved to woo thee for my wife…'"

She stopped. "The Taming of the Shrew."

Kasey nodded.

"I thought you didn't like this one?"

Kasey shook his head. "I meant it, Angela."

Thinking he was still jesting with the play, Angela read the next line as her response.

"'Moved! In good time: let him that  
>moved you hither<br>Remove you hence: I knew you at the first  
>You were a moveable.'"<p>

"No, I'm serious, Angela." He pulled the book away from her. His face grew dangerously close to hers and she felt the heat rising in her cheeks despite the winter chill. Barely stopping an inch from her ear, he whispered: "I meant what I said. I'm not afraid of what they say. I will never leave you. Will you still not marry me?"

Terrified that her first rejection hadn't been enough and the silly boy from a few weeks ago had gained such a dramatic confidence boost, Angela quickly turned her head away from him. She repeated her old statement. "I can't, Kasey. I just can't. I'm sorry."

To her surprise, Kasey laughed. She looked back, unconvinced, but he was smiling. He read the confusion on her face and only smiled wider; goofy like the Cheshire Cat. "I won't give up, you know. You'll finally see it, too. One day."

"Don't be ridiculous." She took on a colder persona.

Kasey stood and gave her an almost degrading yet comforting pat on the head, rubbing her hair. Knowing more Shakespeare than she would have guessed, he quoted: "'I must and will have Katharine to my wife.'"

Angela watched him walk back down the hill to his ranch, hands in his pockets and whistling as if he hadn't been snubbed a second time. Looking down where he had been sitting, she saw the anemone – the one that had previously been a gift from Jin. Angela held the flower carefully in her gloved hand and looked up, but Kasey was already far gone. She collected her books and struggled to her feet, feeling she needed a strong cup of tea and a good nap.

In the distance, the church bells rang.


	18. The Bastard

Notes about the previous chapter:

The church bells were Jin and Anissa's wedding bells in case you didn't catch that. Basically meant that they are officially husband and wife at that moment. Great timing, no?

If you were confused with the Shakespeare part at all, Angela basically proposed to herself reading that passage. xD But the part that was 'Take this of me, Kate of my consolation;' I made refer to the anemone Kasey left behind. I've turned him into such an adorable sap – I would probably say yes to him if I were Angela. Then again, I'm not pregnant with a mystery man's child and my ex-husband hadn't just visited me before he went to marry a girl who was like me in every way only better. But moving right along!

YES. This is it.

Well, probably not what you've been looking forward to (concerning the father), but this is definitely one of the biggest highlights in my opinion. I've also spared you the more gruesome details – believe me, I don't want to write about it as much as you don't want to read it. Mucus discharge? Gross. Let's skip some things, shall we? xD

Because I wanted to get this just right, I went out and interviewed some friends and family members for this topic. Maybe it's realistic enough for you now. n_n I hope you enjoy this event as much as I do. =)

* * *

><p><strong>The Bastard<strong>

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon and she was inside. Winter the seventh; the day Jin and Anissa had originally planned to wed. Angela sat stoically on her sofa, still going through books for name suggestions.<p>

Turning over _Romeo and Juliet_, Angela commended herself for her lack of creativity. Out of all the books she could have chosen to hide it in, she hadn't been able to resist the cliché.

The small book turned to the page with the obstruction and Angela pulled it carefully out so as not to destroy it. A dried flower. Her last gift from him. Her last real memory. Of before.

She admired the flower charily. Angela was taken back.

Her feet slid along the riverbank in the deep mud. They were normally careful, but anyone who went by the riverside would be able to see their tracks. But they were becoming careless as the hours grew dire. When they knew they'd never see each other again, some things – like secrecy – didn't matter anymore.

He was waiting for her as usual. His back turned, he was staring at the water.

Angela caught her breath from the run and stopped. He could hear her behind him, but he still couldn't find it in himself to turn around and face her. Too scared. Too ashamed. Too confused.

"She… she wouldn't listen. She went to… to the mayor." She said. "They know I'm—"

He nodded, his head sinking only lower. Her brow wrinkled in concern. _Look what this is doing to him._

"You can't blame her… She's loyal."

"She thinks he's still alive? I thought she was the one who told you to move on!" He asked.

Angela shuddered. "Not that… A hope we have long forgotten… It's about you. She knows you…" _are married._

_Get away. End it now. _But it began. The end doesn't matter._ Wrongwrongwrong. …Right._

Angela stopped herself from asking the obvious. What could they do now? The game was over. But was that what it really was? A game?

"She knows who I am, then."

Without thinking, Angela answered: "No. They don't have to know."

Spinning quickly around, his eyes bored into her. He couldn't contain his utter shock and full understanding for what she was about to say, such a change in attitude so fast. "Angie, no—"

"Let me do this." She stated firmly, staring at the changing river currents.

"No! I couldn't let you go by yourself! _I'm_ to blame! That's - that's stupid!"

"No…" Angela shook her head. She could see it clearly, something that was still dark to his bright eyes. "It's better this way—"

"Angie, please—"

"If you try to stop me, I'll kill it." Angela threatened boldly, glaring at him with serious and cold maple daggers. "I'm serious. And if you speak… I'll kill myself."

They parted ways without another word.

Angela replaced the flower and closed the book. Her fists clenched from the physical pain the memory seemed to rejuvenate.

Angela had been experiencing moderate stomach pain for a few days, but she thought little of it. The first time the baby kicked, Angela was just happy to know it was alive enough to move around. But after a few rougher movements, she tried to ignore the baby in an effort to ignore the pain it caused. Sometimes, it felt like he or she would break one of her ribs. So it wasn't much of a surprise that the pain returned.

Ignorance is not bliss. Angela only made herself desperately under-prepared for her due date.

Which was now.

The book fell from her hand. She was taken off guard by a sharp contraction. And then release.

Angela was already standing, but her knees buckled and another slicing pain wracked her body numb. She hit the floor, rattling her knee caps against the wood and throwing her hands in front to catch herself. On all fours, Angela suddenly realized the severity of her situation.

And she didn't own a phone.

Wild ideas of ways to deliver the baby herself flew through her mind like lightning, but logic overcame her. She needed help. She had to do something. She had to be calm.

Or she could just scream.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!" She wailed, crying in the panic and blinding pain. The pelvic contractions were so intense, small white spots raced across her vision. Angela was then aware that she was staring at her ceiling. She had fallen over at some point, but everything was such a blur she couldn't remember crashing down.

Going into labor by herself for the first (and probably last) time in her life, Angela was surprised that the pain wasn't as intense as her panic. Of course, there was pain. _Pain._ But the thought that the baby could die because she was inexperienced and alone pushed the pain to the back of her mind. Nearly everything she had done would be in vain if the baby died now.

"Help!"

* * *

><p>Feet swishing through the puddles of slush along the path, the girl in blue attempted to adjust her earmuffs with one hand. She was carrying a box of sugar cookies with a large bow in the other.<p>

Perhaps today wasn't a good day to visit. The weather was absolutely terrible. It wasn't so much the snow in the sky than the wind in the air. Temperatures were under zero and the wind chill made travelling outside ridiculous and partially suicidal.

But Candace hadn't checked the weather. She had made fresh cookies the night before and was too excited to deliver them rather than let them spoil. Besides, the smile on Angela's face would warm her enough. The woman really was a lost treasure to Castanet – one they voluntarily traded for high-brow social circles. It was a shame. But a loss they'd never understand until it was too late.

Finally arriving at her destination, Candace moved her mitten to the door. Rapping gently, in her quiet way, Candace waited.

The farm was beautiful. Though it was winter and it could be argued was in disrepair, the sparkling icicles clung to every twig on every tree in the orchard of olive, cherry, and chestnut trees. The pasture was unscathed, perfectly preserved from footprints for weeks. A clear, perfect blanket of white. Icicles hung from the gables in the house and barn like gingerbread, slightly leering over Candace's head as she stared upwards. A light on the porch foretold Angela was home – where else could she be? – even though it was during the daytime. It was another strange habit of the mysterious woman who lived here.

Nervous, Candace tried knocking again, slightly harder this time. She waited a few seconds, waiting to be scolded for being so bold.

Nothing happened.

Candace cocked her head to the side in confusion. Discreetly, she looked towards the window, but it was fogged over from the cold and snowflakes. A strong wind shuffled her skirts, telling her to be quick.

Knocking again, Candace asked: "An-Angela? It's me! Candace!"

Not able to hear anything, Candace took away her earmuffs. The fresh, warm skin protested against the bitter cold as she delicately pressed an ear to the door.

Though difficult, she could hear a low muffle. Someone was definitely inside… And then a sharp cry.

For one of those rare times in her life, Candace had to be bold. She turned the knob of the door, found it unlocked, and pushed her way inside.

* * *

><p>"Maybe another day, okay?" Renee said, taking her boy by the hand. He didn't protest.<p>

They walked along side by side, both regretting the long trek to one of their favorite fishing spots near the Goddess Pond. Though the rivers still ran lazily by, the pond had completely frozen over. Unless they wanted to pick at the ice to go ice-fishing, the outing seemed like a lost cause.

"I'm sorry." She tried.

Matt squeezed her hand, letting her know it was okay.

The poor boy was bundled twice over. Not a fretful mother but a careful one she thought herself, Renee was determined that if Matt wanted so badly to go fishing on the coldest day in the year then he was going to wear what she told him to. The innocent consented, oblivious to the contract that included two coats, a sweater, gloves, mittens, scarf, hat, hood, snow pants, two pairs of socks, and heavy boots. He could barely walk so having to go back home without a shot at fishing was more than disappointing – it was betrayal.

Renee carried both fishing rods. She found herself gripping them tighter as the farm house came into view down the mountain path.

She remembered Angela. Honestly, if she had to choose which woman would have an affair with a married man, she would be on the bottom of the list next to Candace, Anissa, and herself. It was more than a shock when she discovered the truth about someone whom she considered to be a good friend and a pure role model for the children – it was a betrayal.

Matt sensed the change in her demeanor but was still too young to understand. He knew his mother and father were quiet on the subject of Miss Angela, but he also knew that it caused most of the fights – not only in his home but in town. What could someone have done to make everyone hate them? Matt wasn't going to ask – it put people in a sour mood when he got inquisitive about Miss Angela. But he had a pretty good idea what it was. She borrowed something and didn't return it. That's the worst thing a person could do in Matt's young mind.

Renee was focused on ignoring the house as best she could, so she was furiously trying to think of anything else when the door was flung open. She couldn't help herself from staring.

"Help!" Candace cried, running out to them.

Too shocked to comprehend the situation, Renee and Matt stood holding hands, watching Candace struggle to them and stop yards away where it was easier to shout. "It's Angela! She's – she's gone into labor!"

Renee dropped Matt's hand. "What?"

Candace just nodded, scared out of her mind. "I don't know what to do! I just came b-by—"

Having experience with pregnancies all her life on her dairy farm, Renee turned to her son, ignoring the distraught girl. "Baby, I need you to run for me, okay? Run as fast as you can."

"Where, Mama?" Matt asked, muffled from the scarf.

"To the Clinic, sweetie." Renee explained. "You remember where that is, right?"

Matt nodded, giving her a slightly offended look. Of course he did! He was six years old, after all. He wasn't a stupid baby anymore!

"Good. Find the doctor, okay?"

"You want me to run?" He asked.

"Yes! Fast as you can!" Renee nodded, shoving him along.

"Do I have to wear all this stuff?" Matt asked, showing how his arms could barely move up and down with a flap.

"Fine – no! Just go!"

Stripping with glee, Matt tossed both coats, the mittens, and the hat – much to Renee's dismay. He took off like a bullet down the path towards town.

"Quick now!" Renee called after him. She didn't wait to watch him. Turning back to Candace, she asked: "How far along is she?"

"I-I don't know!" Candace fretted.

"Come with me – we have to see what we can do before the doctor gets here." The brunette determined, dragging Candace along by the arm and making a wild dash for the farm house.

* * *

><p>The cry was not her own. She was vaguely aware that the door was open by the rush of cold and she wished the person had shut it before coming to her.<p>

"Angela! Oh, dear! You've gone into labor!" Candace's face hung like the moon above her.

Angela looked up and smiled. Sweat was already pouring down her face. "C-Candace… Good to see you, too…"

"Oh, dear!" She wailed. Angela was taken by another contraction and she unwittingly snatched the girl's skirt in an iron grip for a time. "It's o-okay, Angela! I… I'll go find help!"

As fast as she had come, Candace was gone. At least the door was closed now.

Angela sprawled out on the floor, dreading the situation but able to see the humor in it. She laughed to herself for awhile. She felt silly. What happened to those calm, calculated pregnancies in books and movies where the women would just 'know?' They would alert their husbands; he would pack things for the hospital in a mad rush like an idiot, drive her there like an idiot, pace the waiting room like an idiot, and then feel the magic of being a father after his wife was done screaming. Well, Angela had the screaming part covered at least.

She could picture herself in the hospital, lying in a neat cot, holding her newborn baby in her arms. The atmosphere was warm, happy, and clean. But all Angela could think about her atmosphere was slight disappointment that she had neglected to clean under the sofa for so long.

The door opened again and Renee was with her this time. The women knelt by Angela. Renee was giving careful instruction and Candace was biting the hem of her sleeve by her hand in worry.

"Angela, control your breathing. Just think about breathing, okay? Worry about the pushing thing later. You need to be able to breathe." The fellow farmer ordered calmly. For such a calm face, she had a pronounced worry line on her forehead and doubt in her eyes.

Angela tried to nod, but it was made impossible by another, worse contraction. Angela found she was no longer in control of her vocal chords as a cry that sounded inhuman ripped out of her. Was that really her voice?

A cold cloth was put over her forehead. Someone took her by the hand.

"It's okay, Angela. Jin's coming. Hang in there."

Lost, Angela closed her eyes. Renee's panicked voice told her to stay awake – stay awake!

_Hey…_

Angela looked up. She was met by his familiar eyes.

_I'm not dead, right?_

He laughed.

She couldn't help but smile.

_Hang in there, Angie._

They were words he never said, but his voice was so well trained to her ears. He would've said it if he was here with her.

Brought back to reality, Angela flicked her eyes open with new strength. She pushed.

_I'll never leave you, Angela._

Jin was suddenly there, coaching her as well. "A few more, Angela. Stay calm – push now!"

_I'll always be with you._

Her hands fought for something to hold. The person holding her hand held tighter, determined to last the fight. It was Candace. Her eyes were hard. She was there for her friend. Her other hand clasped over Angela's, encasing it.

_I'll never forget._

"Careful!" Renee yelled.

_Even when they don't understand…_

Heart pounding and blood racing through her veins, Angela grit her teeth, letting the tears flow out.

_I'll always love you._

The baby cried.

* * *

><p>Now sitting up, Angela found herself in her own civilized bed. It was over.<p>

But her panic was only rising.

"Where…? Where…?" Angela asked, exhausted. She reached out to the nearest person.

Renee smiled. "It's okay, Angela. Jin's just doing a regular check-up. …You did a good job."

Angela smiled despite herself. She continued to reach out and question. "But—?"

Thinking something different entirely, Renee nodded with a sweet smile. "Healthy." And she left the room.

Her baby was left with him. _He would see. He would see!_

She struggled to get up, the strength of a mother the only thing keeping her awake and fighting. There was no need. Jin stepped into the room.

Seeing her legs swung over the side of the bed, Jin shook his head. She was so stubborn. Cradling the warm bundle of swaddling cloth, he walked lightly over to her. Angela's arms were outstretched, almost grabby. He passed without question.

Angela took him up in her arms, delight spelling every feature on her face tinged with relief.

"He's beautiful."

"He is." Angela was about to note that he looked much like herself – to her enthusiasm – when Jin said the latter, turning her release into indirect narcissism if she said as much. His hair was dark and pasted to his tiny head, his eyes shut with sleep. It seemed her secret would last.

"Has he opened his eyes?" Angela asked, dread choking her.

"Yes."

She waited.

Jin sighed. "You can stop holding your breath. Brown as yours."

Angela smiled down, cupping the miniature face in the palm of her hand. "He's healthy?"

"As a horse."

There was more silence. Jin sat on the edge of the bed next to her, not taking any heed to hide the fact he was staring at the baby. "Some have all the luck."

"That's an odd way of congratulating me."

Jin chuckled. "All the traits he could have had. Could have exposed… And he looks just like you."

Angela laughed. "Pisses you off, doesn't it?"

"I'll admit it." Jin nodded. "But it's still not over."

She didn't watch him as he left.

"Hello." She whispered. The baby stirred, familiar with the voice. He turned his head about in a searching manner.

Angela slipped her finger into his miniscule grip. He struggled for a moment before relaxing at the touch and presence of his guardian. Angela held him close and sunk back into the bed. The front door closed a final time. They were alone.

She wouldn't mask the disappointment now. Jin was right – it was a great stroke of luck considering circumstances, but she desperately wished he looked like him… just a little…

"You don't look like your father." She told him outright. "Did you do that to spite me?"

The baby snuggled closer, deep in sleep.

"It's just us now. I won't let them ever hurt you…" She murmured. His eyes suddenly opened deep chocolate brown. Her own eyes scrutinized him, her heart skipping a beat. Jin must've seen it. Hadn't he? Why had he been so quiet? …He didn't know.

A smile spread across Angela's face. A nick of color remained in the boy's right eye around the pupil. Microscopic in most terms, but blindingly obvious to his mother. He had left his mark after all.

The idea struck and it was a simple fit. _King Lear_. "Edmund the Bastard… You are my Edmund. My sweet, fragile, secretive, little Edmund."

She kissed his forehead and curled up with him, pulling the blanket over them both.

Angela wanted to laugh with joy. She could hold back the laugh, but not the tears. Not this time. Not ever again – all the tears were her son's. And she was glad.


	19. New Life

I see I roused some disappoint last chapter with Edmund's appearance. Sorry! xD

It's okay, Edmund. I still love you. :3

New chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>New Life<strong>

* * *

><p>"While the moon, her watch is keeping,<br>All through the night…"

Edmund giggled loudly, interrupting his mother's lullaby. She gently rocked him, shushing him as she paced the living room. He held onto the scarf about her neck, content to hug it as he attempted sleep.

"While the weary world is sleeping,  
>All through the night.<br>O'er thy spirit gently stealing,  
>Visions of delight revealing,<br>Breathes a pure and holy feeling,  
>All through the night…"<p>

The curtains billowed with fresh spring air. Angela slowly moved her son from her arms and into the crib. He took the scarf with the letter 'A' down with him into his dreams.

Angela stood over the crib, watching him lovingly and just… happy. Smiling. She hadn't experienced such bliss since… since… she couldn't think of a time. The epitome of her existence was for quiet moments like these. Just her and her boy.

She pushed the dark hair out of his face – it was growing so fast. A few months alive and he would need to have a cut soon. Certainly the most hair she'd ever seen on a child.

Though she loved to watch him sleep, she always waited for those precious few moments when he was awake. Eyes open, discovering the world. Hands spread, reaching, grabbing, holding. Mouth agape, at awe with every sight and sound. Eyes… such beautiful eyes. The color round the left pupil now matching the original right. An even 'deformity.' His mark on his son.

Angela wondered if the color would grow. It would be a giveaway… but what could she do? Blindfold the boy? There seemed to be nothing she could do. It could only be a matter of time before a flick of the eyelid could make the town scream.

But for all that had happened, Castanet had shown its true colors. If just for a time. Villagers she hadn't spoken to in over a year had appeared at her door with gifts. Not for her – for Edmund. He was an innocent. And he deserved all the attention. It was beautiful. The first gift she received came from the jovial carpenters up the mountain pass. They gave her a crib – free of charge. There were so many things she wanted to say, but words never came. And when Shelly visited to deposit some fresh linen for diapers and baby clothes – still, Angela did not have words. And when Colleen and Yolanda came by with baby formula and food made from mashed vegetables and fruits, they showed Angela how to make it herself. The over-whelming kindness of the people was astounding. Such a change…

But as soon as they had come, they had gone. Wishing beyond all hope that Edmund would somehow grow up pure. But he was born tainted. He had a prefix to his name. Before 'Edmund' came to mind, 'bastard' would always precede it.

Angela admired the kindness, but she knew the depths of the human mind. They wanted to see the baby for themselves. Sly – but effective. Come bearing gifts, leave with an answer. She assumed they were disappointed Edmund looked so much like her. Come all that way for nothing.

Now that she had the chance, Angela threw on a light jacket and silently escaped the house. Mathilde hadn't been looked after yet and Angela would need the milk for profit. She hadn't time to sow a garden with a newborn so her cow was her only lifeline this spring.

Entering the barn, she was surprised to find two gallons of milk and a small pail full on the floor. Jogging to Mathilde, she stroked her happy cow and found she was already brushed. With a quick tug, she knew Mathilde had already been milked, too.

A sneaking suspicion growing in her mind, she stood and looked around. Hm. Still not here. He had an odd way of appearing in situations like these. _Where could he be?_

Angela left the barn, leading Mathilde outside by her jowls. In her other hand, she carried both containers of milk – an impossible amount for her small cow. Her heifer could barely milk a small tank in a day. Here she was holding two large, full tanks. The small pail of milk was Mathilde's.

Mathilde went out to pasture and Angela took 'her' milk to the shipping box. Debating for a moment, she left one in the box and took the other to her ice box inside with Mathilde's milk.

Milk tucked safely away, Angela went to her window. Down the hill, she could see her neighbor was having a busy season. Kasey's ranch was bustling with cows, sheep, and horses. Sprouts of a wide assortment of greens were peeking out of the earth in his field. Chickens clucked, pecking at the ground.

Wondering why her own poor excuse of farm couldn't prosper as well, she suddenly had an idea.

* * *

><p>The attention on Edmund didn't last long. A new face took the town by storm, a slightly premature little girl in the mayor's house.<p>

Vivian was all that her parents could have asked for. Though Luna only carried her just over six months and she gave the town quite a scare coming early, Vivian was alive and healthy and certainly the most adorable thing anyone had ever seen.

Just as they had with Angela, people filed in to see the happy family. Hamilton couldn't have been giddier. Gill was swelling with cool pride, as suave and sarcastic as ever. Luna was glowing, seemingly pulsating with motherly affection. They received gifts and clothes and cards. It made the visits to Edmund look regular. Everyone made up for their embarrassing curiosity by visiting the new set of parents as well. It was the perfect cover, really.

Babies were on the brain in Harmonica Town. Wherever one looked, they would be reminded of new life. Even the pleasant weather seemed to revel in the fresh feel.

Of course, there would always be that one person who just wasn't in the swing of things.

Sitting in his study with the door closed, Jin was pouring over his collection. Receipts, signatures off prescriptions, order forms, friendly notes – any piece of writing he could get his hands on. He spent hours under his desk lamp, carefully relaying the strokes of each 'L' to the dots of every 'i' between the love letter and his new sample.

Nothing was matching up. Everyone's hand-writing was just too God damned similar. The writing style barely mattered – he didn't have many personal examples to use to test. It would take him years at this rate. That is, if he still wished to be discreet about his intention.

Sighing, Jin threw himself back in his chair. He had a headache. Removing his glasses, he rubbed his temples and went over the note in his mind. It was memorized now.

_Angie Dear—_

Good lead. Right in the beginning. Who called her Angie? Could point to Julius – he named his daughter Angie. But wouldn't that be… No. It was too twisted. Damn it, she hated nicknames. Why would this man call her—?

"Jin?" Anissa knocked on the door, her voice small.

Jin snapped his eyes open. He lost his train of thought. Controlling the irritation, he asked: "What is it, Anissa?"

"May I talk to you? Please?" She persisted, still through the door.

Confused, Jin stood, put his glasses back on, and opened the door for her. She looked up at him, seemingly terrified. Now worried, he swung the door wide and led her inside. "What's the matter, dear? You don't look well."

"I'm fine!" Anissa lied, waving it off. She looked at his desk – he had hid the letter underneath his clipboard as usual behind the list of names. It was a habit now. A very useful one. Anissa traced her fingers along the desk and looked down. She laughed. "How long has it been since you took a duster in here?"

"It's—"

"I'd wager a good while." She examined the dust on her fingers. "I'll have to be sure to clean in here more often… And why is this window closed? It's a beautiful day!"

Before she could yank the window up, Jin was there. His hand on hers, hers resting on the window latch, he tried to read her maroon eyes. "Anissa. Why did you want to see me?"

Quickly looking away, Anissa threw the latch back and pushed the window open. The sudden breeze ruffled her long hair. "There! That's better…"

Jin waited.

Crossing her arms protectively over herself, Anissa watched the rug. "It's nothing, really… I could be wrong, I mean… I just… I don't know…"

Suddenly tears were streaming down her face. Jin stared, eyes wide. It was uncanny – Anissa and Angela would cry the same way. Just tears – no blubbering. They weren't the type to sob or weep. He could see the Angela in her face as her eyes lit up and she looked him in the eye, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "I think… Here—"

Anissa took the stethoscope from around Jin's neck and plugged it into his ears. She placed the cool metal head to her stomach. "I doubt it'll work, but… does it give you an idea?"

Jin, rather dense at the moment, continued to stare at her unbelievingly.

Anissa thought he would be angry, so she had tried to be clever about telling him. He certainly wasn't smiling though, so she wondered if it was a bad idea. She dropped the stethoscope, mumbling an apology under her breath and turned to leave.

He caught her. Anissa wasn't quite sure what had happened. She was suddenly wrapped in a tight hug – Jin was almost desperately holding onto her. Her arms hung limply at her sides. His shoulders started to shake.

Anissa laughed and let her happy, relieved tears fall. She flung her arms about him, hugging him back.

For a time, the note was nothing to him – forgotten.

* * *

><p>Lugging a small box, Angela hurried across the bridge. She had left Edmund alone for far too long – he was so vulnerable and weak and – for heaven's sake, look what she's become! Just a run to the store around the corner… She hadn't left him forever. <em>Get a hold of yourself!<em>

Mentally scolding herself for being such a ninny, Angela increased her stride none the less. In moments, she was walking up the familiar path to her front door. Cradling the peeping box under one arm, Angela scourged her pocket for her house key before noticing the hinge swinging idly. It was open.

Suddenly in a panic, Angela shoved the door open and rushed inside.

Though she was prepared to scream, she found herself on her toes. Edmund was fast asleep, being rocked gently.

Setting the box on the kitchen table, Angela crossed her arms but still didn't say anything. She tapped her foot, hoping to get his attention.

Kasey smiled, looking up for the first time since she stormed into her own home. He whispered: "Babies are so tiny!"

Angela rolled her eyes, holding out her arms. Kasey surrendered Edmund to his mother without argument. She cuddled him close, re-wrapping his blankets until she was satisfied, and gently laid him back to rest in his crib. Turning, she pointed a finger to the front door. Kasey obeyed and she took her noisy box with her.

The door closed, Kasey immediately started with explanations, expecting some vicious, motherly wrath. "I still hadn't seen him yet, so I thought I'd drop by, but you weren't there and I figured that was bad to leave a baby all by itself, so I—"

"How did you get in?" She asked calmly, taking the box around the side of the house.

"Everyone knows you leave a key under the mat – you're not the most creative."

Ignoring the jest, Angela knelt in the dirt and placed her box outside the coop. For the first time, Kasey seemed to realize what she was carrying. He knelt, too, peering into the cardboard.

Two chicks peeped, excited to see his face, Kasey reached a hand in and let them peck at his fingers – curious and thinking him food. "You got chicks?"

Angela nodded. "You inadvertently gave me the idea."

"How can you support them?" He asked, taking the black speckled one and cradling it in his lap.

Angela picked up the small white chick that was horrified at the loss of its only companion. She attempted to hold it as easily as Kasey, but the chick was too fidgety. Kasey reached across and adjusted its position for her with one hand, still holding his bustling chick with the other. "Here – his wing was caught."

"Thanks… Wait, his?" Angela gasped, looking at her chick. "I wanted hens!"

"Sorry – I just assumed it was male. I tend to do that. Hanna wouldn't rip you off." Kasey insisted. "So… back to the support thing. If you still think you can uphold a growing farm…"

"I'm doing just fine, Kasey. I've been taking care of Mathilde by myself—"

"—with a newborn—"

"—for quite a long time now. I can hold my own." Angela ignored the interruption. She patted the chick's head, stroking its small wings ready to fledge. "But thank you… for all your help."

Kasey blushed, staring down at the chick in his hands, pretending to be occupied with it.

"I appreciate all you've done for me. You're a very selfless person… The milk was a nice touch, too." She smiled.

Kasey looked up. "Milk?"

Now she was wearing the same confused expression he was. They both placed their chicks back into the box. "Well, yes. Didn't you brush and milk Mathilde this morning?"

He shook his head.

"And leave me extra milk?"

He shook his head again.

Angela sat back on her heels. Kasey stared back at her. They both had a feeling, but they didn't want to say it out loud.

_Had he come…?_

_When she was singing her lullaby?_

It wasn't much of a giveaway – anyone on the island could take care of a cow. But how had she not noticed him? How did he do it without being seen by anyone else? Well, all he really had to do was sneak into her barn, leave the milk, take care of Mathilde and leave…

These thoughts went through Angela's mind as Kasey stared at her, reading them there. "You think it was him, don't you?" He said.

She nodded. It was as simple as that. She stood, lifting the box and taking it inside the coop.

Kasey followed her. "But why would he visit now? Isn't it dangerous for him?"

Angela wasn't fond of his tone. She wanted to tell him as much, but she held her tongue. Kasey was a good friend and she refused to jeopardize that. "Funny you should say that, hm? You're here all the time."

"But I'm not afraid! I'm not a coward."

"He's not a coward." She stated, letting the chicks free on the floor. She scattered some feed and took some borrowed hay from the barn and made a decent bed for them.

"Then why hasn't he come forward?" Kasey challenged. "Why did he leave you by yourself like this?"

"I'm warning you, Kasey – stop."

"He's a cad! He cheated his wife and left you in the dirt! Think about Edmund – he doesn't care about him either!"

The slap resounded in the quiet chicken coop, echoing off the walls. Kasey ignored the red hand print on his face and stared incredulously at Angela for an explanation. What he found was a shaking, broken woman unable to defend herself.

Tears hanging in her lightning eyes, Angela forced him into back-tracking out into the sun. "He is not a coward. You don't know anything about him. You don't know what I did to him – you don't know the price he pays every day of his life. You don't know him at all, Kasey." Her heat depleting, she shrunk back. She looked him up and down. "In fact, you would do the same."

"I would no—"

"Given the circumstances, any loving man would." Angela said. "He didn't want this. …Remember that."

Kasey didn't have any other choice but to go home once she closed the door. Miraculously, Edmund hadn't been woken by his shouting. Angela was conscious of her baby and had kept her voice low. He suddenly felt like she was right – he didn't know anything at all.

Striding up to the crib, Angela looked down. Edmund slept uneasily. She reached her hand down, leaning over the side. "Sh, sh…"

Edmund reached out and found the scarf about her neck. She had taken it back for her outing – a requirement to leave her house – and he was glad to see it home. He clung to it; his favorite toy.

Angela picked him up and looked out the window. Kasey wasn't anywhere to be seen. Slipping out the front door, Angela went to the pond by the mountain path. Soon, she found her feet dangling in the water off the dock and Edmund resting comfortably in her embrace.

Heavy footsteps surprised her, but she didn't turn around. When they stopped, she felt she had no choice but to say hello.

The stranger beat her to the courtesy. "Hello, Miss Angela. Beautiful day."

Noticing something was wrong; he came and sat beside her. It was difficult to position himself without throwing his boots in the water, but he managed. He looked down where Edmund was staring at him.

"So that's him, eh?"

Angela nodded silently, turning herself so Calvin could see. Edmund reaching out playfully for him.

"I've always wanted a son… More than anything." He said, obliging the little fellow with a strong hand to examine.

"Would you like to hold him?"

Not giving him much of a choice, Angela passed him off to the man who took him up clumsily. He rearranged himself, putting his boots in the water as he tried to originally avoid. He didn't care so much anymore though. He cradled Edmund's head, careful and seemingly afraid of hurting him. "He's so small… But so active! Does he squirm like this all the time?"

Angela smiled. "Here – you're holding him wrong. Give him some more support – yes, like that. See? He's not so bad."

Calvin nodded, staring down at the infant. Edmund found the tassel from his hat and started to suck on it. He laughed. Looking at Angela who was staring at the water, he said: "I'm sorry. It must be a hard life."

"Sometimes." She shrugged. "But not a bad one. I have him after all."

Calvin nodded, looking back at Edmund. "You're so different – from most women, I mean. I'd think most would have betrayed him at the beginning. They're so afraid of being alone. But you seemed to have embraced that… You're very strong, Angela."

Angela shook her head. "You give me too much credit, Calvin. But thank you all the same."

Calvin smiled, but it quickly faded. Angela felt the sudden shift. Calvin was staring into Edmund's eyes and he was staring back into Calvin's with equal perplexity.

"I guess I should take him back—" Angela quickly maneuvered Edmund out of Calvin's arms. "He needs a nap."

Calvin nodded and helped her stand. They walked back up the dock and went their separate ways. Halfway down up hill, Calvin watched her go. He suddenly called out to her. "Angela!"

She spun around.

"He has… beautiful eyes."

The color drained from her face, but she smiled. "Thank you! He'll have to thank you himself when he's older."

Calvin turned back up the path, deciding not to go into town after all. Hands in his pockets, he whistled all the way home.


	20. Blessed

I laughed. I laughed for so long. It wasn't a bitter, cynical I'm-Laughing-at-You laugh. Not at all. You guys just made me so happy with your awesome reviews that my brain simply had no idea how to react. Therefore, I laughed. Feels like I won the lottery – you guys are so kind and supportive. Honest to God, couldn't keep going without you. _So_ amazing. Thank you.

But… would you hate me if I told you this might be longer…?

I did some thinking and decided my ending wasn't nearly good enough. It felt rushed and sloppy. Not to mention I had a few decent sized plot holes… So I re-wrote my plans and re-counted the chapters. Does thirty-three sound… scary? It scares me a bit. xD But it should move much faster and you're still going to meet the father – despite a two chapter delay. Oh come on, what's two chapters if it makes it better? It's for your own good! Believe me! Everything was just made better in my opinion. Please stick with me! I _promise_ it won't be too long. n_n

As a treat, I worked to get this chapter done today. In celebration of life and rising again, I felt this was appropriate. Happy Easter!

* * *

><p><strong>Blessed<strong>

* * *

><p>Walking up the aisle, eyes she passed in pews stared her down. She was reminded of the strange pins and needles feeling she had felt just over a year ago. Last spring. Had all that really happened in so short a time?<p>

Angela's feet stopped in front of the podium. Her skirts swayed slightly with the halt and she became frozen to the spot, pride etched on her face. She was building herself up from the inside out for whatever may come.

Perry looked up from his manuscript and stared. The villagers in the church, rather a large group for a Wednesday, were waiting as he was.

Angela opened her mouth. "This is my son. Edmund. I wish to have him christened."

Someone stood from their seat behind her. Angela's gaze did not waver. It was a challenge.

Perry watched her for awhile, debating the circumstance. Really though, there was no other reason not to other than a public riot. Nothing serious.

"Very well."

"Reverend, you can't honestly—"

Perry cut off the voice with a palm. The preacher in him took over. "The Harvest Goddess governs fertility and motherhood. She accepts all into her sector. What right have I – anyone – to deny her will and law?"

He closed the book and stepped away from the podium. Angela's smile was wide and grateful, so full of pride for her friend and shame for forcing him to be strong for her. "Come with me, please, Miss Angela."

"I'm so sorry, Perry – it's been too long." She apologized for her absence.

"Never you mind." Perry gave her hand a pat, looking at the baby nestled in her arms. "He's a beautiful boy. Looks just like you."

Angela gave him a small smile and he escorted her from the church. Walking with the pastor down the aisle – Angela, the ignominy, the wretch – caused Castanet to stare in wonder… and as always: suspicion.

* * *

><p>Their walk was silent.<p>

Angela refused to drag her aching feet. After nine months of pain in her calves, she still strode with a purpose. There was an inflection in every step she took that was one step past everyone else. There was strength, and honor, and even elegance in the way she carried herself. Even now as they trudged up the path and through the waist high weeds, Angela was a force.

Perry took nonchalant glances every now and again at the baby in her arms. He seemed only to add to the picture of motherhood that Angela had become. Most babies Perry had blessed had been criers and screamers from the start. So far, he had not heard Edmund make a sound.

Their approach to hallowed ground slowed and softened their footsteps. The high grass cleared and broken marble steps emerged from the moist Earth before them. Going first, Perry aided Angela as best he could without making her feel she needed the help. The two struggled down the steps and crossed the crooked path across crystalline waters. Algae made their footing slick and the high water gave the stones little traction. The pair stopped halfway across the pond.

Perry opened his book and cleared his throat. Angela watched him with thankfulness written all over her face. He truly was her best friend – he didn't have to do this. She adored him.

Thanks to the efforts of the local farmers, the Goddess Tree was in full bloom this spring. Green leaves flourished and the waterfalls sparkled with health and vibrancy.

The Reverend reached the page he was looking for and signaled for Angela to hold up the child. Angela turned to face Perry and held out her son to him.

Perry laid a hand on the mother's head. "Thee Angela, birth mother of this child, do you so claim to swear him to this island's heart? Repeat you so solemnly swear."

"I so solemnly swear." Angela answered correctly.

Perry turned to the full Goddess Tree. "Harvest Goddess, Earth Mother, welcome this child to your home and open arms."

Turning back to face Angela, Perry closed his book. He didn't really need it anyways – he'd done this ceremony dozens of times. It was more of a formality. "State his name, please."

Handing over her son, Angela took the book from Perry's hands in the exchange. She watched, almost nervously. It had never happened before, but she still feared. Would the Harvest Goddess reject him? Because he was unclean? "His name is Edmund."

Perry knelt on the stones and dipped his hand in the water. Looking at Edmund now, he had to admit – he truly was the perfect child. He was healthy and animated and so full of joy. Even though his mother passed him to a stranger, he was perfectly calm. Edmund shed no tears and made no notice of discomfort.

Although he was doomed, his birth more of a tragedy, Perry felt this boy would go places. Save for the pretense and tainted name, Edmund was nothing but right in this world. It was mocking that Edmund should be so mild tempered and beautiful and that the world was to hate and shun him from the start.

Round, full eyes watched Perry as the water came splashing over his fuzzy forehead. Edmund blinked in confusion, both pupils rimmed with a color that was not Angela's. Then, his face lit up as he began to smile and laugh and clap for the water.

"I bless you, Edmund. May your life and soul be cleansed in this holy water. May the Harvest God bless you. May the Harvest Goddess bless you. May the ruler of the cosmos bless you and your name. May your parents be blessed. May you be raised well, healthy, strong, and faithful. I, the Reverend Perry, do bless you, young Edmund. Welcome."


	21. The River

We're beginning to move quickly now. Time skips are starting – I recommend paying attention to Edmund's age. That's how I keep track of where I am. Might work for you, too. =)

Another note on age I feel I must make before it causes too much confusion relates to the villagers. No – the ages are not canon. I didn't know there were canon ages. Apparently, there are. I'm sorry, but I did not follow them. The villagers vary in age in that Gill and Luna are the youngest couple – barely out of their twenties – to the oldest couple of Calvin and Phoebe who are nearing their late thirties. I hope it's not a major factor and I would hate to shove ages into the writing so blatantly, but I might create a chart after this is all said and done so you can reference how old everyone is from the beginning if you really feel you need it. Sorry about that!

To show my appreciation for your unwavering support, I worked hard and wrote this chapter as fast as I could without ruining it. Presents! Chapter presents! xD

Not as good as cookies probably, but hey – this might be just as sweet. Enjoy! n_n

* * *

><p><strong>The River<strong>

* * *

><p>Muddy feet slipped down the riverbank. Letting out a joyous cry, Edmund toppled down the hill towards the water.<p>

"Careful, Edmund! Wait for your mother!" Angela called, cautiously choosing her footing. She was worried about her entire wardrobe as a mother – nothing looked like something a mother would wear. She didn't scrap everything though. Angela wasn't wasteful. Most of her clothes had been torn to shreds and picked over to create much longer, modest dresses with new fabric. She no longer owned any skirts above the knee. It made her feel old. And walking down the side of the hill after her toddler made her feel clumsy.

Waddling to the edge, Edmund fell to his knees. He placed the scarf carefully on the dry shoreline and plunged his chubby hands into the cold river water. He squealed in delight, pulling his hands out and falling backwards. He waved water every which way, mystified by the giant bathtub before him that poured out into the ocean.

Angela finally caught up to the little devil and scooped him up. Edmund just laughed, protesting and reaching down before Angela knelt so he could pick the scarf up himself. He nuzzled it happily and tried to wrap it about his mother's neck before she released him to go back and play.

Leaning his back against a thick tree, a small grin was plastered on his face. The axe leaned next to him on the ground. Arms crossed, he curiously watched the scene at the river.

Luke was never one to stick his nose in other people's business. Especially if that business was popular business. For all his slapstick decision making and silly demeanor, Luke wasn't really all that dumb. Not dumb enough to get tangled up with someone like Angela and her two year old.

Still, he found himself just watching them. And he was surprised.

The bushy-haired carpenter with his golden eyes and bandana askew had expected the duo before him to fit all the rumors. The general stereotype of Angela was that she was a snotty whore and her son was a brat who looked just like her. There really wasn't much more to say – and little to nothing in their defense.

But here Edmund was laughing and playing in the river water. He was just a child. A very happy, beautiful child with sloppy hair that could rival his own. Luke smiled at the thought.

Angela looked amused with his antics. She was placid and she seemed to be enjoying the new summer sun. Edmund was making a mess of things, soaking himself in the water. Angela went to the rescue but she found a wave of water come her way. A splash war began between the mother and son and their laughter echoed up to the forest where Luke watched them.

Luke felt ashamed. He had believed the rumors – the lies. Seeing them now, he couldn't believe that anyone could really think ill of them. All that mess was in the past. This was now and Edmund's life was on the line. He would be ruined by the gossip and deceit. It made Luke sad.

Maybe he wouldn't be the superman they needed and maybe Selena would give him hell for it, but Luke determined to start by stopping. When the topic of Angela would come up in conversation, Luke would deny the pretense. As far as he was concerned, the rumors had to end. Screw the trouble it may cause him – this little family was worth it. Edmund hadn't done anything wrong.

Of course, Luke wouldn't be able to keep his confident train of thought for long. Coming somewhat to his senses, he remembered he needed to fell two more trees today. Swinging his axe over his shoulder, Luke turned on his heel and whistled on his way back to his work.


	22. Something There

Unless I have some more time this evening, this is my last update today. n_n'

I'm so excited for this chapter. I feel that some of you will be just as excited, too. I hope I carried this across well…

Spring break is officially over tomorrow. Ugh…

* * *

><p><strong>Something There<strong>

* * *

><p>The first cough was a shrug, the second a worry. When the third brought vomit, Angela panicked.<p>

She took his temperature and tried to feed him bland foods. Edmund spit them back up. Even though he was sick and miserable, he still had the nerve to smile at her.

"Open up, sweetie." Angela coached, holding a small flashlight in her hand. Edmund sat on the kitchen table. He obediently opened his mouth and looked at the ceiling as if with disinterest.

Shining the torch to his mouth, Angela let a small gasp escape her lips. His mouth was puffed up and his tonsils were swollen with small red dots. Blood blisters? _Oh, God._

Dropping the flashlight, Angela picked him up in one arm. Not even bothering with a hat, she raced out the door with her sick son in tow.

* * *

><p>It was locked.<p>

Angela stared at the handle in shock. The Clinic?_ Locked?_

She rapped on the door and hiked Edmund onto her hip. He was getting heavy. Edmund rested his small head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Angela prayed he was only tired.

"Jin! Jin! Are you there?" Angela knocked again. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. Silence.

Biting her lip, Angela frantically tried to form a plan. What could she do? The Choral Clinic happened to be the only place to get medicine, too. Jin was probably at Marimba Farm. It was the only other place he would go – but that was a long walk away for a hunch.

Her eye caught the tip of a dark shingled roof. Taking a few paces backward, Angela looked to the sky and saw the point curve down into a full building. The Wizard's house.

It was a long shot, but it was all she had. Holding her son close, Angela scaled the steps and knocked on the wooden door.

It was a few moments before she got an answer. Right when she was about to forget the idea, a voice on the other side spoke quietly. "May I help you?"

"Wizard?" Angela ventured. He was unresponsive and it was a silly question anyways – who else, really? _God, pull yourself together!_ "I need your help. I know you mostly dabble in fortune-telling, but the Clinic is closed and my son is very sick – would you be so kind to have a look at him?"

"…dabble?"

Angela mentally kicked herself. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make little of your profession, I'm just at a loss for words. I don't know what's wrong. I've never seen this before. Please?"

There was a pause again, but it was shorter than the others. "Bring him inside."

The door opened wide enough for Angela to pass through and she slipped in.

Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness. The room was very poorly lit – probably on purpose. Incense lined the air, making the home feel very exotic and mysterious. At first, Angela didn't see him, but the Wizard's purple cloak moved just to her left and she saw him staring at her with his dissimilar eyes. He blinked.

Angela waited.

Wizard beckoned with his head to a table in the center of the room. He moved behind it and carefully lifted the crystal ball and its stand, moving to a shelf on the wall. Angela walked forward, careful where she stepped on the ornate rugs. He spread his hand out to the table, so she placed Edmund upon it.

Once sitting upon the table, the boy was spun around to face the Wizard. Holding up a finger, he tested Edmund's eye movement. Angela watched nervously as he felt the child's ribs and heart and throat. He tapped Edmund's patient chin and he opened his mouth, watching the strange man in front of him with curiosity.

"I looked this morning – I thought they were blood blisters…" She said, wringing her hands.

Instead of making sure himself, the Wizard had Edmund close his mouth, dismissing it. "…Has he eaten anything… strange lately?"

"Strange? How so?"

The Wizard gave an almost indiscriminate shrug. "Something… new?"

"New?" Angela thought back. Kasey had a lot of fresh produce lately so he had given Angela a gift basket of sorts full of fruits and candy for Edmund. It was a sweet gift she had accepted gladly. "He got to try some honeydew… and oranges, and some watermelon, but – then again – I think he had some watermelon last year."

"The honeydew… or the oranges… is my guess…" The Wizard said, leaving Edmund for a different shelf near his desk. Angela's eyes were quite used to the darkness now and she couldn't help but stare around like a little girl awed by a toy store. Maps and star charts and books hid every space of wall. Some may call it cluttered, but Angela would have called it interested. A healthy dose of curiosity. And decades searching for answers. "…He's… allergic."

"An allergy?" She asked with surprise, turning to Edmund to inspect him herself.

"Give him… this." The Wizard was suddenly at her side, holding up a bottle. Angela took it. "It will… reduce the hives…"

"Will he be alright then? Is there nothing I can do?"

She found her limp, cold hand resting on the table suddenly covered by his tanned warm one. Angela looked up and saw the famous eyes behind wisps of silvery blond hair. "You're a… good mother. …Stop worrying."

Angela gave him a warm smile. She gripped the small bottle tighter and gave the Wizard's hand a squeeze. "Thank you. You're very kind."

The Wizard studied her eyes as she did to his. He looked troubled. Staring down at the hand that was held now in hers, his brow furrowed. "I do not… understand. How is one… so kind… and so alone?"

Angela's eyes saddened. She could read the same feelings of solitude in his face. They had something in common – something that was deeper than she would have imagined. Though the question very well could have been referring to himself, Angela felt it didn't make any difference. "It's something I must do. Still, I try not to let it decide my attitude. The world is always in need of more smiles."

"More… smiles…"

"Mama?" Edmund asked in his three year old voice, the most talking that wasn't gibberish he could do. He had been ignored too long.

Angela let go of the Wizard's hand and reached for her grabbing son. Edmund climbed into her embrace and fondled the scarf, tracing the letter A with his fingers. The Wizard stared at his hand and saw that Angela had moved towards the door, digging through her apron pocket.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pay you later—" She was saying with an embarrassed frown.

"No." The Wizard shook his head. "I… don't want… money."

"Oh, but I couldn't walk away like that." Angela shook her head. "Please – don't try to protect my pride by making this a generous gift—"

"Please accept it… for mine." He said.

Angela smiled. "You really are too kind. Say thank you to the Wizard, Edmund."

"Thank you!" Edmund shouted, waving excessively.

His mother smiled, enthused with the act and gave a small wave as well. The Wizard waved his hand once and the door closed.

Looking back down to his hand, almost analyzing it, the Wizard said: "Fascinating… more… smiles…"

A small grin touched his face.


	23. The Scarf

Why is my homework not done? xD

I can't help it, but I think I'm just as excited as you guys are. I simply have to write this. There is no choice anymore. I must write. Schoolwork? Bah, I've got midnight for that! Let's do this!

* * *

><p><strong>The Scarf<strong>

* * *

><p>What was she thankful for?<p>

It being Thanksgiving, Angela liked to think these things through. It was healthy and very uplifting. And she could use as much of those good feelings as she could get.

Folding the laundry she took from the clothes line, she was warm inside with a good view out the window. Edmund insisted he was big enough to play by himself in the snow without supervision, but there was no way Angela was going to let her five year old run wild without her careful eye.

One thing she was thankful for was her warm home. Though the porch needed some expensive repairs early that spring, it was a good, reliable house. Angela's father had built it when her parents first moved to Castanet and she felt her father in everything his hard-working hands had made from corner to corner. Maybe Edmund would someday raise his family here, too…

Angela caught the box out of the corner of her eye near the stove. It was a small, white box with a large ribbon wrapped around it. Candace's family had visited earlier that morning to deliver the pumpkin cake. Angie was just old enough to appreciate younger children and Edmund loved when she could visit. It was a rare thing for him to see outsiders and even more rare that they would be minors. And though Angie was twelve, she treated Edmund very kind and succumbed to his fancies. Often, the adults would find the two off playing knights and dragons or building forts. Angela really couldn't thank the girl enough.

So she had offered the family a blueberry pie – something she knew Angie would like – and they accepted it gladly. Though the tradition of the holiday basically consisted of cake and pie exchanges, Angela was still glad that they remembered her.

And she was thankful for Kasey. No matter how persistent he had become to have her hand, she couldn't deny he had been a great help. Not simply the obvious aide around the farm and with the villagers, but Kasey was the sole reason – Angela felt anyways – that Edmund never questioned about his father or lack thereof. Kasey had always been around to fill the void. He would look after Edmund if for some reason Angela could not and he even taught the boy how to fish and tie knots and milk cows and a whole plethora of things that Angela had never dreamed of teaching a five year old. But Edmund had been more than willing to follow Kasey around and learn from him, often stumbling along in his childlike way as a clumsy shadow. These times would only be hindered when Angela intervened if she felt it was too dangerous or it was too mature. That was rare though. For the most part, Angela owed quite a bit to Kasey. He was Edmund's hero. But… she could not give him the one thing he wanted from her. She did not love him the way he loved her. The strawberry shortcake he brought over for the holiday would only stare at her next to Candace and Julius's, making her feel guilty for something she couldn't change.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she chanced upon the window and found Edmund in her sight. He was modeling snow into a miniature arsenal. Because he did not have a friend about, he would attack Angela's orchard with the snow balls when he saw it fit.

Angela smiled. She was thankful for her son. Of course, she was. He was so obedient and curious and full of life. He rarely misbehaved and when he did so, it was simply because he hadn't been told it was wrong to do. She couldn't ask for more in him.

Now folding a bed sheet, Angela had her hands full and took her eyes off the window. When she returned, she was surprised to see Edmund's tracks had left his snowballs behind and had disappeared. Her breath caught until he reappeared, trying to craft a snowman. He gathered snow in a large mound and attempted to make it lifelike though it looked more like a hill than a person.

Angela busied herself then with the dirty dishes and took little heed of the window, only when she was drying plates off with an old towel. She hummed merrily to herself, content with the menial labor. But when she happened another glance, Edmund had disappeared again.

Before she could fuss, the door flung open and cold air seeped into the home. Edmund stumbled inside and didn't bother to remove his boots.

"Boots off, dear, if you're coming in to stay."

"I'm not." He answered shortly, shaking his head.

"What do you need?" Angela asked, setting down a dry cup. "I can get it for you so you don't track around the house."

"You look busy."

Angela rolled her eyes and set the towel on the counter. "Stay there."

"I just need a hat. Oh-oh! And your scarf."

Already pulling a knit cap from the coat rack, she stopped short. "My scarf?"

Edmund bounced up and down impatiently. "For my snowman. I want the one with the letter! My favorite one! Where is it?"

She handed him the hat and nervously smoothed out her apron. "I… I don't know." Angela thought it strange. It had become a habit to wear it about her person. Knowing it wasn't with her, she assumed it had to be somewhere in their shared bedroom – the crib turned bed long ago. "Hold a moment, Edmund, I'll look for it. I must've left it on the bed post."

Edmund watched her as she disappeared into the next room. He idly kicked the snow off his boots. Angela returned empty-handed.

"I'm sorry, dear, I didn't see it."

"You _lost_ it?"

Angela stared at him. She didn't like his tone. "You don't have to sound so shocked. I've simply mislaid it somewhere."

The boy became uncharacteristically frantic. "We've gotta find it, Mama! What did you do to it?"

The tinge of annoyance suddenly blossomed. Anger struck her as she became defensive. "Edmund, you need to calm down. That scarf isn't special. Why not use another? I think I have a blue one—"

"No! I want _that_ scarf!" Edmund started to bawl, tears already spilling down his cheeks and nose snuffling.

Confused by the outburst, she knelt down to his level and hugged him tightly as he cried. Edmund pushed away from her, scrutinizing her outfit. It stung her to the quick. "You don't look like Mama without it."

Tears clung to her eyes, so Angela quickly stood and looked away. The scarf had caused stares and glowers before but it was something she could handle. She could live with other people's opinions. But this – this was what the scarf had done. The scarf's true power over her. It had corrupted her perfect boy. Angela had dreamed of someday giving up the scarf when the world had forgotten her. But here she was, her son – her world – not accepting her without it by her side. She would remember that short sentence. She would be haunted by it for the rest of her life.

"I… I don't know about that, Edmund. Let me get my coat on – we can look for it outside. The barn and coop are the only other places I've been today…"

Edmund nodded dismally and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Angela swung the coat over her shoulders and poked her arms through. She leant over and held Edmund's chin up to her face. "We'll find it."

The two left the house and trudged to the barn. Once inside, they searched everywhere along the floor and workspace. Old Mathilde couldn't give any clues – or much milk these days anyway. She didn't have many summers left in her. Finding the effort in the barn was wasted, Edmund dashed outside to check the path to the house again, convinced it was lying somewhere under the snow.

Angela looked about in the snow, too, but it was useless. She was sure she would have noticed it fall from her neck out in the cold. "We should check the chicken coop, Edmund!" She called.

Edmund was already running inside. The old door bounced back behind him and Angela pulled it closed.

He was sitting on the floor, hugging the scarf like it was a lost puppy. Angela gave him a small smile. "Where was it?"

He pointed at the pile of hay in the corner. Some of the strands were still stuck to the material.

She let herself down onto the floor of the coop, the two hens grouping together by the feed and clucking noisily. Angela wiped a tear from his cheek. "See? There was no reason to worry. It was here all along."

Edmund threw the scarf onto his mother, trying to wrap it about her neck. She helped him. When it was in place, he smiled like he usually did. "Mama!"

"I was always here, Edmund. I'm not the scarf." She tried.

Edmund innocently shook his head no. "You _always_ wear your scarf, Mama. If you don't… I know you're not Mama. You're some other lady trying to look like Mama."

Angela hugged him close so he wouldn't see her cry.

He was suddenly struck with an idea. "I know! You should change the 'A' to an 'M.' For Mama!"

He didn't know what it meant. He didn't know what this was doing to her. She held him tighter.

Edmund was glad to have his mother back.


	24. Expiration

Wow, school made it completely impossible for me to write. At all. I'm behind on Script Frenzy and on my writing here. And all the extra, evil work actually kept me from sleep for two days in a row. Darn. ._.

Ten more chapters after this!

Thanks for the concern, Brendan Aurabolt! Very kind of you to worry about my mental state. x3

And as always, your comments and criticisms continue to astound me. This is a great website to improve my writing – I couldn't have asked for better readers. I love every bit you help me with and I take it all to heart.

Cry me a river guys. This chapter's a bummer.

* * *

><p><strong>Expiration<strong>

* * *

><p>Angela was troubled.<p>

She had been weak throughout her pregnancy, but the low feeling she had never faded as she hoped. Angela felt there were iron shackles about her feet that were bolted to heavy weights of stone. Her fingers were cold to the touch. She was fatigued – work was becoming increasingly difficult though the weather was only making occupation easier as summer approached.

In short, Angela was noticing some strange changes. But she took little heed of them.

Milking the old Mathilde was a simple task. The milk that was offered though was nothing short of mediocre. Angela was disappointed, but she feared for her old friend. What would happen when Mathilde died? Where would she find milk? The déjà vu had Angela recall the mysterious cans of milk she had found when Edmund was a baby. Of course, that was a one-time occurrence. She mustn't dwell on such things.

Patting her hands on her lap to free them of dust, Angela slid the bucket of milk from the dairy cow. Mathilde swished her tale, lazily flicking a fly away in the warm spring sunshine. It was one of the rare times that Angela had decided to milk Mathilde outside.

She stood and lifted the bucket of milk. Angela's vision blurred, but the simple scolding of rising too fast quickly materialized into fear as the white spots in her eyes refused to clear. She rubbed her eyes and could not see. Her breath caught as panic set in and her hands shook and went numb. The milk bucket hit the grass and drizzled out the side, slowly feeding the Earth with Angela's income. She did not hear it fall.

It ended as fast as it had started. Angela found herself kneeling in the grass, mouth agape as if dumb and eyes blinking rapidly for a glimpse of natural light. The feeling in her cold hands returned and the first thing she noticed was the over-turned bucket. She groped for it, but her depth perception was still malfunctioned and she grabbed air. Angela took a moment to capture her breath before waving her arms forward again and snatching the bucket upright.

The milk was gone.

But the main concern was imminently rising. Was that a seizure? A stroke? A heart attack?

_What had happened to her?_

She could not ignore this. Leaving the pail behind in the grass, Angela stumbled to her feet and went to fetch Edmund.

* * *

><p>Jin thought it would be awkward.<p>

He hadn't spoken to Angela in… years. He had remained content with his wife and young son who happened to be near the same age as Edmund. He had left Angela alone. Not forgotten – the love letter was constantly on his mind, but Jin had let her be.

And here she had come to him. For a check-up.

More startling than her visit were the test results. He bit his knuckle, pacing up and down the empty hall. Edmund kicked his legs energetically underneath his chair in the waiting room. The boy suddenly looked his way and Jin had no choice but to enter the small room to escape his curious gaze.

Again, he thought it would be awkward. Not sad.

Angela sat calmly in a chair, refusing to sit upon the cot. She stared out the window with that far-off stare of hers, brown eyes hazy and a small smile on her lips. Angela looked remarkably calm – considering the attack she had described she had earlier that same morning, the woman was a picture of tranquility. She was so good at surprising him.

The doctor straightened the papers on his clipboard and cleared his throat. Angela turned her head to face him, still smiling slightly. "Doctor? Are those the test results?"

It was strange to not hear his name on her lips. It was almost unnatural how she addressed him. "Yes."

She stared at him expectantly. Waiting. Jin realized his profession a second too late and hurriedly snatched a stool for a seat in front of her. Though he thought he was being clumsy about things, he had still retained his air of disinterest by trained habit.

Jin shuffled through the papers in front of him and couldn't think of a way to explain. "Angela, you have a weak heart."

Her brow furrowed and her tone was sarcastic. "Weak heart? I should hardly think so. I find I have a wide capacity for love and understanding."

"Weak. Very weak."

"Well, if you say so—"

Jin un-clipped the pages and threw them down onto her lap, forcing her to look at them and be serious about the matter instead of so insufferably aloof. "Enough of the jokes. Angela, you're dying."

She didn't look at them. She probably wouldn't understand what the numbers and names meant anyways, but the action of disregarding the results spoke volumes – she really wasn't kidding. Angela had a strong will. But her physical heart was haggard.

"You've an irregular heartbeat. The monitor picked up murmurs and even a few skips – and I highly doubt that was from my presence. I'm surprised you're walking around with such an organ."

Angela finally sighed. She picked up the papers as if to read them and flipped them face down upon her lap, adjusting her gloves. "How long?"

Jin sighed as well and looked away. "I cannot make any assumptions—"

"Jin."

"Not more than a year."

The silence in the room was thicker than fog. They both stared deeply into their separate corners for a long time. Angela broke the quiet by standing – though it was not a shout, it might as well have been a scream to poor Jin who was so rattled. He jumped in his stool, his own heart skipping a beat. He watched as Angela remained placid and cool.

"I must take Edmund home." She announced, striding towards the door.

Jin stood. He wanted to say so many things. But what about your condition? What will you do? How do you expect to survive? How does this change things? Will you say his name? Will you say good-bye? You're so weak – who will take care of you? Pleasedon'tleavelikethis.

No words came.

Angela left all the money she had in her pocket on the front counter, took Edmund by the hand, and exited the Clinic.

She would come back into town again for another favor. The last. From a friend.


	25. Stagnant

God, you guys are going to kill me for this one. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Stagnant<strong>

* * *

><p>Perry thought it strange that she would come by herself. Normally, the boy would be held fast at her side whenever she went into town. The church was his playground – when he was very young, Edmund would run up and down the pews until his mother scolded him otherwise. He would stare in wonder at the stained glass. He enjoyed every story Perry had to tell, sucking on the honey candy the reverend offered, as his mother prayed silently in the corner.<p>

But Edmund was not here. The first question that came to mind was the possibility that Angela had left him home alone. But that wasn't quite a shock anymore. Edmund was eight years old. He wasn't so helpless anymore. Not an accessory. Time flies.

Perry had to shake his head from the shocking jolt that the realization gave him and he closed his book. Angela was slowly approaching the altar as if in a death march, soaking in the surroundings with her wandering eyes. They were the only two in the church, but the Sunday mass would start soon and villagers would start pouring in at any moment.

"Perry, my friend." She greeted him with a sweet smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Perry frowned. "Something is troubling you."

She laughed and the light lit her eyes with genuine amusement. "You read me so well! Before a hello, you've already scrutinized my every move – I reckon you know my motives as well?"

"I read faces, not minds, Miss Angela." Perry said flatly, not able to stop the small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. He came round about the podium so he wasn't so distant. "What's on your mind, friend?"

Angela smiled. And got right to the point. "I saw Jin on Friday. It's my heart, Perry. I'm dying."

Everything stopped. But for the rising dread in his heart and the widening of his eyes, Perry was rooted to the carpeted spot. "Your heart…?"

Angela shook her head, extending her hand. Perry took it immediately, feeling she was already a ghost far out of reach. "I don't have more than a year. I won't see winter again." She said, studying his hand and rubbing it with her thumb.

"What can I do? I'll do anything. Anything at all."

She laughed again, her eyes shining up at him. Angela was already so at peace with her death. It astounded him – and frightened him somewhat. "I wish to confess my sins."

Perry's knees felt weak. _Was she going to tell him…? _The look on Angela's face quickly told him otherwise.

"I am many things, Perry, but fearless is not one of them. I would pray that God is forgiving of all sins – even my own. I wish that I would be at peace in my faith before the very end." She said, squeezing his hand in both of her own. Angela stared down, getting lost in the floor. "Though I may not say his name, for his fate is not a power I shall ever wield, I hope I still have some control over my own life."

The Reverend clasped both her hands. "Angela – you have been so strong. The Harvest God and the Harvest Goddess have watched you and they are proud. God is merciful. He will forgive you if you ask it of Him."

"But I want you to be there. I'm not as strong as you say… I need you, Perry." She insisted.

The two hugged. He held her for a long time. Her frame was slight and Perry thought for the first time how little she really was. Her personality was so huge, it always distracted from her diminutive size. Angela was small. His heart went out to her and if he could, Perry would have traded his heart for hers – if it would keep her alive long enough to see young Edmund grow up.

Still in his embrace, Angela said: "Meet with me. Somewhere no one will see – I won't confess in front of them."

Perry pulled away. He wanted to assure her of the sanctity of the church, but he couldn't find it in himself. She was right to worry – the townspeople seemed to know everything. Hell, they probably knew Angela and he were speaking right now. "I understand. But… I don't know of a place."

"The river." Angela said from experience. "On the bank in the woods. Where the last creek meets."

The Reverend nodded in assent. "No one will bother you there, Miss Angela."

"Soon?"

"Next Sunday?"

Angela smiled. "It's very kind of you, Perry. You've done so much for me – I cannot thank you enough."

She planted a friendly kiss on his cheek and walked away. For the first time, Perry saw the scarf around her neck and read the letter 'A' and did not think 'adulteress.' Instead, he thought 'Angela.'

* * *

><p>Jin was neglecting his shaving. In fact, he was neglecting an excess of things. Like fresh air and sun and the ability to care.<p>

He felt completely detached. He was home alone – Anissa and Van went to pay her parents a visit. They had been buying flowers there for the past seven years like clockwork on this day. The Flower Festival always made Anissa yearn for the Earth and the following Sunday, she would take their son and buy dozens of plants to decorate the Clinic. Jin didn't mind – she could spend as much as she wanted. The flowers made her happy. Van seemed to enjoy them, too. He may even be a botanist one day.

That was the nature of Jin's mind as of late. He would ramble in his own head, not able to focus on any one thing for longer than a sentence. His brain was telling him to persevere, but his subconscious was desperately trying to prevent it. It seemed to know the toll it was taking and wanted to avoid it at all costs in whatever way it could. But Jin went back to his desk. Always back to his desk.

Jin was teetering on the precipice of sanity. He had never felt rushed, but now there was a ticking clock. A clock that would stop come winter – at the most. For all he knew, Angela would die in autumn or even summer. Her condition was already so unstable.

Everything was out of his control so suddenly. His methods suddenly too slow. If he wanted to succeed, he would have to change tactics, get smarter,_ think_ like him…

But, God damn it! Who the hell was he? Jin held the note at arms' length and let his eyes rove over the letters, not reading them. Slouched and sunk low in his chair, Jin was at his wit's end because of a clue that was so dramatically obvious and yet so completely invisible. He had reached an impossible impasse. Stagnant. His name was written in the ink, but it was a language Jin could not understand. Here he was, right in front of him. And Jin couldn't see him. This man was so close. He held this paper. He wrote these words. He thought these thoughts. But the answer was so far.

_It could be further_, Jin had to reason. Through eight years of study, he had determined that the hand-writing did not belong to Gill – his personal pick of the group. He didn't like putting him out of the equation so easily, but the writing simply did not match. But then again, someone can change their hand-writing, their style, for a note like this to keep it secret. But Jin couldn't afford to think like that. All he had rested on this yellowed paper. So folded and crushed and folded again that it was bound to split into six even squares if he dared fold it again.

It was not Luke. Luke was not smart enough for this level of vocabulary. Then again, Jin could not underestimate him… Hell, yes he could. It wasn't the brainless carpenter boy. He simply wasn't Angela's type anyway. But what did Jin know about her type? Damn!

What of the fisherman? Toby. He had quickly become a prime candidate until the New Years' festival a few years back. The doctor had watched him interact with his small family, laughing and talking – it was so loving and true. Unless the man was altogether heartless, then it was not Toby. But wouldn't this man have to be? Heartless?

Jin couldn't take it anymore. After all these years, he had nothing. All assumption. All guess. He was no better than the gossiping villagers. Only he was worse. He had dedicated nearly a decade to this – the same amount of time he had spent learning modern medicine techniques – and he had absolutely nothing. Nothing.

Hot tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes. The paper crumpled in his fist. Shoulders hunched, Jin curled in upon himself, a stress headache wreaking havoc on his brain.

_It's over. Forget about it. Look what it's doing to you._

He couldn't. He was obsessed.

_Stop. You have a lot of talk about Angela's health – look in the mirror. You're killing yourself. Over nothing._

Nothing.

Fist under his nose, pressed tightly to his lips, Jin desperately tried to force himself. Force himself to forget. To stop. It's nothing. _Nothing._

The subtle smell touched his nostrils. Suddenly aware, Jin looked to the paper clutched in his hand. _It had been there all along…_ He inhaled again.

His eyes went wide.


	26. Home

EDIT: Eek! If you read this before midnight, you might want to double check. A whole section got deleted somehow. Dx So I put it back in – all should be mended. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Well, my lords and ladies, may I present you with chapter twenty-five. The story continues! I hope you stay to find out how things finish. =)

Stagnant: at a standstill; stuck; inactive – basically was referring to Jin's unprofitable search and his lack of progress as of late. Ask whatever you like – feel free, I don't bite – unless your question will be answered as I continue; then I might not reply (here's looking at you, SweetieLove! Sorry!). =)

You may hate me, but I love you, Teeth the Size of Piano Keys! xD Thank you so much for my two hundredth review. Thank you all for commenting on this story – the happier you are the better. I'm so glad you're enjoying this as much as I am. And two hundred reviews are phenomenal. I couldn't ask for more.

If you'd like some good music to listen to, I used the song _Home_ by Vanessa Carlton as inspiration for this chapter. It's certainly one of my favorite songs – I thought it was appropriate, too. It's kind of the theme song for Angela and… the mystery man. =D

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

* * *

><p>That Tuesday was a beautiful day. The sun was high and clouds passed lazily by, offering bouts of shade for the hard-working woman tilling around her cabbage patch.<p>

Edmund was chasing butterflies in the pasture. The last time his mother cut his shaggy hair, he hated it, so Angela consented to allow the boy to grow his hair out as long as he pleased – until he broke and she could cut it again. So far, Edmund was holding up quite well. Brown hair to his shoulders, Angela had at least asked that he tie it back somehow. Now there he was, running about with a ponytail at the nape of his neck through her pasture – stubborn as…

She hadn't the heart to tell him. It wasn't exactly something one could bring up in daily conversation. 'Dear, I'd hate to trouble you, but I'm dying – leaving you an orphan with nary a gold coin to your name.'

Angela sighed. She was feeling mixed at the moment – drawn between the pull towards death and the push life was offering her. The weather was gorgeous. There was just enough wind to create a steady breeze. Even the trees swayed joyously around and the birds and bugs hummed their tunes in the tall grass. Weather like this gave her the chance to plant a few last cabbages before the end of the season. How could she not be content?

Moments like these made her relapse. Back to a time when she thought Jin was gone forever. A time when she was broken and clumsy and lost. The time that she found him and built herself up and knew she would do anything – anything at all for the one she really loved.

It was the same love that gave her Edmund. She could see him grow in their son every day. From the way he walked to the words he chose and even the toys and activities he wanted to do. Sometimes, Angela felt it so obvious who his father was that Mayor Hamilton would come bearing down on her any day to rub the answer in her face. But it was all paranoia. Perhaps. Or she truly was the only one who knew him so well…

"Why?"

Angela fell back in time. The voice that only spoke to her in memories and dreams – so light, but firm. It was a good voice, she thought. A voice that she would listen to and follow loyally. To the bitter end – and back.

She turned, the wind sweeping through her hair. Angela pushed it back and relaxed her grip on the hoe.

Her eyes were calm, lovely and serene as ever with a slight flicker of curiosity embedded somewhere deep inside. She found her lips curving upwards into a smile though her brain bade her warning.

He smiled back at her, leaning nearby on the wooden fence rail of her garden.

"You're here." Angela stated, eyes suddenly darting left and right. They appeared to be alone.

"I always have been." He shrugged like the statement was nonchalant.

She raised an eyebrow, still not breaking eye contact. "That's a bit hard to believe."

"Always." His tone told her he meant it.

She looked down, suddenly fascinated with gardening though she had finished her tilling. Now she was just uprooting her garden bed. But then again, she didn't particularly care.

"You haven't aged a day, Angie."

"Someone's going to see you." She muttered quietly. Angela was half-afraid her harsh tone would scare him away, but that's what he should do – leave. But by the sound of her old nickname – a name that was just his – made her want him to stay.

"I doubt it. Phoebe's having her forty-fifth birthday party at the Inn. And she's got good news – she's carrying." He said, settling on the rail with both elbows. He fancied a glance around the farm in almost a nostalgic way.

"She's pregnant?" Angela asked. She tried to sound excited – she truly was – but her conversation skills were quickly slipping away like sand through her fingers and she sounded annoyed. Angela busied herself tilling back the Earth she was furiously digging up, now refusing to meet his gaze.

"Nearly a month along the way." He answered.

"That's good news… Won't they be expecting you?"

He shook his head – something Angela knew he did without having to look up to see it. "Nah – I'm at home sick."

She could feel the sly smirk he gave after the lie as well. Angela looked up. "Why are you here?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets, still on the opposite side of the fence. "See, I was the first to ask 'why' if you don't recall…"

Angela rolled her eyes.

He laughed. "So temper mental."

"You know perfectly well why." She told him. How dare he come here and make her repeat it? Say to his face why she was doing all of this? It felt cruel to her and the more she thought about it, the deeper she was stung by his visit. "Leave. Please – before someone sees you."

"I wasn't referring to that why. I'm not stupid – I love you more than anything." He said. "If you would listen to somebody else for once, then maybe—"

Her eyes suddenly flamed and he knew he was wrong. Angela's body shook, her stomach twisting convulsively to resist instant tears – feeling his ignorance a betrayal. She was running a hand through her hair and Angela knew she was about to crack. She couldn't look at him. "I have my reasons. Now please. Leave."

He hopped up onto the fence and sat across the rail, fearlessly staring down at her. "No. You didn't answer me – to hell with love, Angela, there's something you're holding back from me and I'm not leaving until you give me the answer I've been asking since the beginning. Why?"

"To hell with it?"

"That's not what I meant. Will you stop twisting my words?"

Angela propped the hoe against the fence rail and started violently taking off her dirty gloves. There was a sense of déjà vu in her actions, but she attempted to ignore the connection. "It's been eight years – and you still haven't figured it out? Haven't thought that maybe, just maybe, there's more at stake than me and you?"

He looked around past her. Angela turned and didn't see Edmund anywhere in sight. "Not Edmund either."

Wrinkling his brow, Angela wanted to admit he hadn't aged a day either. How had they retained their youth through all the stress and hell they had caused (and trekked through themselves)? God, how old was she? Thirty-five? How old was he? Thirty-nine? The years were slipping by…

She shook the thoughts out of her head. Angela was becoming exasperated. He still didn't see it.

"Are you so self-centered that you cannot see what's more than… than…?" _Me?_ She started to fume, her doubts about him rising to the surface. "Will you stop? Why must you insist on me saying it aloud? Don't do this to me, Chase!"

He looked down, his violet eyes blinking. "Just tell me it wasn't for Maya."

Angela abruptly turned away, her head and heart pounding. Edmund peered around the side of one of her budding apple trees. The shouting had drawn his attention.

She reached out her hand and Edmund came upon habit. Without looking at Chase, she said: "At least come away from the road… just for awhile?"

"I would've come if you hadn't invited me." He said, jumping from the fence and landing neatly next to her.

The trio walked through the orchard and down past the barn. Mathilde didn't bother to pay them any attention and flicked her ears free of flies. Edmund ran ahead, not questioning the presence of the stranger, and found another butterfly to chase after. He dove and landed laughing in a bed of thick grass next to the fence and great rock wall that marked the end of Angela's farm.

Somehow, Angela and Chase had linked hands at a point she could not recall. She would think the occasion more momentous – she hadn't been near him in eight years! But it was so natural, so easy – it was instinct. She hadn't noticed. She didn't say anything about it or change her hold. His hand around hers was all she needed at the present and she didn't want that to change.

Chase and Angela sat down in the grass, watching Edmund scurry about after the fluttering insects. The boy moved some distance away from them. Angela feared he would bring up Maya again, but instead, Chase watched his son.

"I can't believe you let him grow his hair out like that." He said, leaning back into the grass. He still held her hand.

Angela smiled. "He doesn't like me cutting it. He's about as stubborn as the both of us – combined."

"Head of a mule?"

"Between us? Most definitely." Angela nodded. He knew how to describe things so well. She couldn't help but continue smiling like a goof. She felt so foolish – but she loved this. She hadn't felt this human in years.

Chase and Angela watched Edmund for awhile in silence. He didn't seem to notice them.

Angela was confused. How had this happened? One moment she was tilling her cabbages and the next she was holding Chase's hand in the meadow outside her house. "God works in mysterious ways…"

She hadn't realized she said the latter aloud until he commented on it. "True. But I wish He would give us hints sometimes."

"That would be too easy."

"You're probably right – as usual." Chase shrugged, still pondering his own thoughts. Right when she thought he would bring up the old subject, he surprised her by putting it off again. "Did you get the milk?"

"Of course – you made it obvious enough." She smiled, remembering the small gift when Edmund was a baby.

He grinned. "It was quite a bit of trouble actually – had to hide what if was for. Strange; there are so many cows here you'd think it wouldn't be hard to get your hands on a couple gallons of milk without question." He said, thumbing a clover stem, idly twirling the head around.

"It was gratefully used." Angela said.

Chase sighed and tore the clover head off. "I'm so sorry—"

"Don't." She interrupted. "If you came for apologies, I'll just have to turn you out. I should turn you out anyways – this is too dangerous…"

"I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for eight years. Please don't make me leave."

She didn't.

Another long pause ensued, both encapsulated in their own thoughts and words that had went unsaid. Thinking of ways they might have changed things to somehow create a happy ending. Their end was inevitable though.

Millions of memories flooded her mind, the dam released. Angela wanted to tell him about all the things that happened since they separated. She wanted to talk about how she felt when she was in front of Irene, Perry, Hamilton, and Gill in the church. How scared she was standing in front of the town. How ashamed she felt with every insult the people she loved threw at her. She wanted to tell him how shocked and terrified she was when Jin came back – that moment she knew everything was about to get even worse. The first time Kasey proposed to her and the second. When Edmund was born and she could swear he was there next to her. She had the urge to talk about the most trivial of things, too. About looking at herself in the mirror and watching Edmund grow inside her, and the delicious cake Candace cooked for Thanksgiving, and the handprints Edmund always left on the windows and how it annoyed her so much, and how she missed him every single day and fell asleep at night picturing him there – just holding her close. When she felt utterly alone in the dark and he would hold her hand and she would grip the pillow and pretend it was warm like him.

Finally, Angela answered his question instead. "Yes. It's Maya."

"But you know I would've left her—"

She shook her head. "You couldn't – can't. Think of Dakota."

Chase silenced.

"How old is she now? Nineteen? Can you imagine what it would do to her? She's built a life around you – if you take that away, it would be worse than betrayal." Angela reasoned.

Chase looked away.

"You love her, Chase."

"God above, I have two families!" He clenched his fist over a clump of grass. "If I could, I would take you and Edmund and Dakota and run."

"But you can't." Angela repeated. She knew what he was thinking. "I'm not suggesting you're weak, Chase. I'm suggesting Maya is."

He turned to her, his brows furrowed and eyes searching.

Angela sighed and pulled her knees inward, recoiling into herself. She watched Edmund race through the grass, fighting imaginary foes. "You can't take Dakota away from her. You would leave her with nothing. You can't do that to Maya – she truly loves you. She loves you so much…"

"Don't you love me?"

Angela nodded as if it didn't matter. Because it didn't. "That's not the point. I'm stronger than Maya. I can survive. Maya is not. Maya needs you… more than I need you."

Chase still didn't let her hand go though now it felt heavy to her. She wanted to shrink away, but he was only growing closer to her it seemed. "You say… that Maya is the weak one."

Angela was quiet.

"When I am the one who cannot expose myself."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not weakness – you're being a good man."

"A good man!"

"I told you I would kill myself if you said anything—"

"For Maya's sake?"

"For Maya's sake." Angela nodded. And as an afterthought: "For Dakota's sake." She did not mention his own sake which she knew would only infuriate him.

Chase stared up at the sky. Angela faced him and saw just how open and broken he was – just like herself but perhaps worse. Her silence, meant to help him, was rotting him on the inside. Her choice had instantly become his, too. Only his was involuntary. "God, Angie, I don't know what to do… You've put walls up all around me. I can't get out."

"I'm sor—"

"If you say it, I'll kill myself. How's that?" He threw her own medicine back at her.

Angela bit her tongue.

Chase's light shaggy hair was tousled by a sudden gust of wind. He shook his head, staring at the sky with his eyes lost in the clouds over their heads. "Do you know what it's like to be torn in two? You're right – I love Dakota; she's my daughter. But I love you – more than anything. I've tried – tried so many times to see if someone would see it too…" He remembered that night in the bar. He felt it was so obvious. Owen had said: 'I'd never cheat on my wife with her!' and Chase had forgotten himself and said: 'I love her. More than anything.' He was referring to Angela, but the others hadn't noticed the slip. They trusted him. Everyone had trusted him. "But I'm useless. No one will ever know… I was convinced you had to tell them for me – I couldn't put you in danger. Of yourself! And the years go by and I should be in the clear, but you left me behind. I'm silent when I don't deserve silence. I deserve all of this – what you go through every day… I cheated on my wife and I left you to carry me through. You saved a woman I settled for. Someone I thought was my only hope at your own expense—"

"Chase—"

"But you came! Angie, you came and suddenly I realized that I didn't have to settle for less. Because you were everything to me and you accepted me as I am…"

"Chase." Angela said. "I would gladly take the pain Maya would feel. Every day. I'm an adulteress."

"Angie, don't be ridiculous—"

"It's true. We were both wrong. You found me and I found you. Love takes a back seat to vows… But for all you claim that this was your fault, it is an equal burden we must bear."

"And you don't let me do a damned thing, Angela!" He shot back.

She winced. "I… love you too much, I guess. I wanted to keep you out of it – it was selfish, I suppose…"

Chase rolled his eyes. She was so twisted about these things. Selfish she calls it! Whatever it was, it was driving him completely out of his mind. Guilt. Guilt, guilt, guilt. _You cheated on your wife. You can't protect the woman you love. You've never met your son – guiltguiltguilt._ His head constantly pounded in a steady thrum, his body slowly succumbing to the weakness of his own mind.

He pulled her close and held her. Angela didn't protest – she fell back into him.

"Before the end, Angie… I promise. I'll feel it, too." Chase whispered, holding her tighter like she would slip away. "The solitude. The rejection. And one day we'll be together again. Forever this time."

Edmund finally found the stranger interesting enough to investigate. He stepped through the grass and plopped casually in front of the two, just staring – making the couple separate. He cocked his head to the side. Something was different about his mother when she was with this man.

"We match." He said.

Chase had been staring at Edmund's hair, not quite strong enough to look him in the eyes. Now that he did, he could see their color and found two even rings of violet, nearly perfectly interlaced with the light chocolate color that was Angela's. A perfect divide. His mark.

Edmund didn't bother anymore and settled into his mother's lap he was getting too big for. He was just small enough to be snug under Angela's chin. He tugged at the hem of his shirt sleeve.

"You're… awfully quiet, Edmund. Is that all you have to say? To your father?" Angela tried and held her breath.

He shrugged with seeming indifference, not making any reply.

"Edmund? This is Chase – your father. He won't bite."

"I don't want to talk to him." Edmund replied quietly.

"Why – why would you say such a thing?" She scolded, frowning down at him.

"Because he'll just leave to go back home, and then I'll be sad."

Angela was worried, looking up at Chase in an apologetic manner. What she found there was a surprise; Chase had tears rimming his eyes but his face told her he agreed with the young boy. He smiled and shook his head. "I am home."

Edmund's will broke and he rushed his father for a long awaited hug.

Leaning against the rock wall by the road underneath them, he shook his head with disbelief. It was true. It was all true. Suddenly, it was so _easy._

Jin smiled. He tucked the love letter back into his pocket and left the little family to their happy reunion in their meadow.


	27. More Than Anything

So that was fun. =D

And here's a no brainer: the poll is closed. xD Thanks so much – I never thought I would get ten let alone thirty-seven! You guys are super. =3

Their meeting was cold, I guess, but I put up the ice wall on purpose. Would be a little strange if they were all over each other, you know? "I haven't seen you in forever!" "I know!" "Our son is awesome!" "Yeah!" "Let's totally blow our cover!" "Sweet!" Whaaat? xD

Congratulations to the people who guessed right and my apologies to those of you who deduced incorrectly – they were such great, logical conclusions, too! Alas. I've had that planned from the beginning. I couldn't change it halfway through. n_n'

And I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Script Frenzy and school are really starting to pile up. I'm still working to get this done before April though! Stay tuned!

I promise I won't do this often, but I recommend this song for this chapter (and all chapters, really x3) if you're just reading through and would like something nice to listen to. Sungha Jung is an amazing guitarist and his cover of _My Heart Will Go On_ is beautiful. Thanks for reading and please consider his other covers as well if you have the time!

Shameless advertising aside – here's the next chapter. =)

EDIT: Aw, I'm so dumb! Dx I added more to Angela and Kasey's conversation. It's pretty vital to understand the next chapter. Sorry about that. x_x

* * *

><p><strong>More Than Anything<strong>

* * *

><p>The sea breeze was cold. The sky was overcast and very gloomy as fog lifted off through the chilly air. Angela hugged her bare shoulders, silently wishing she brought the jacket after all.<p>

It wasn't the spring weather she was expecting. The clouds only reminded her how scared and sad she was. They weren't making good-bye any easier.

The frown deepened on her face and her eyes stung from the wind and forming tears. A footfall directly behind her made the wood of the deck below them creak. Arms enveloped her thin waist and she was comforted, forcing a smile for good measure.

"I told you so – you needed the jacket. You know, you never listen."

Angela giggled and let go of her arms, working to pry off the arms about her. She spun around and threw her arms about his neck, giving him a long, tight hug. "I'll miss you so much."

Jin hugged her back. "I'll think of you every day. Don't forget about me – you're rather absent-minded, Angela."

She pulled away and playfully whacked his shoulder. "I won't forget you, silly! God, Jin, you act like you're leaving for an eternity. It's only four years… I'll be fine…"

He squeezed her hand, pulling the small knapsack higher over his shoulder. "Only four. I promise – I'll be home before you know it."

Jin looked his young wife over; still surprised he had managed such a catch. Angela was beautiful, young – only just turned nineteen – and she was very intelligent and caring and simply radiant. Jin couldn't wish for more. Though he was five years older, he still felt so out of her league.

Least of all, no one suspected Jin to be married so soon. Calvin of course was the first to marry – he was the eldest and he and Phoebe were practically joined at the hip since schooling. There was no surprise when they tied the knot. But Jin? If anything, he was the quiet class reject. The town was shocked to silence when he and Angela announced their engagement. How did Jin win Angela? The sweet farmer girl on the hill married the serious city doctor.

Standing in front of her for the last time for another four years, Jin couldn't help but feel melancholy as well. He was better at hiding it though. Appraising her, he shifted Angela's arms off of him and brushed the messy bangs from her face. Jin gave her a small smile for the pink pastel scarf thrown sloppily about her neck for some hasty warmth. It was a good-bye present he bought for her. Angela had obviously worn it to make him happy. He straightened it out for her – she found it annoying and swatted his hands away.

Angela retied the scarf herself and then tightened Jin's tie with a smirk. "There – all ready to go, hm? Now don't forget to take care of yourself. Eat healthy and all that."

"There's more to being healthy than food." Jin said.

She rolled her eyes. "You're the doctor – not me. Maybe the city will teach you something you don't know. I doubt it though."

Jin kissed her cheek and the two hugged again. "I love you, Angela. More than anything."

"I love you, too." She nodded, desperately trying not to choke on the words as her eyes let a few tears go.

The two parted. He boarded the ship and watched her stand on the dock until she disappeared from sight.

Angela watched long after. Her legs eventually tired and so she sat. Though Jin left in the morning, evening approached and still Angela remained.

He wasn't surprised to find her there. She was so frozen – literally, too. Spring wasn't warm this year, but still Angela would watch until she could no longer keep awake. Jin hadn't realized how much it really killed her when he decided to leave – and leave her behind.

Like a lost dog without its owner, Angela stared at the water. Her tears were spent hours ago. Her senses were numb. So numb that she didn't hear his footsteps until his voice made her jump out of her skin.

"I brought your jacket."

Angela turned stiffly and looked up. Chase held out a thick leather coat in one hand. In his other arm sat his four year old daughter Dakota, snug on her father's side. She stared at Angela with nervous eyes, still sore about picking her garden clean for her mother Maya just a few weeks before.

Angela eyed the coat curiously. "This isn't mine."

Chase rolled his eyes. Setting Dakota down on the dock, he slung the coat about Angela's shoulders. "No, it's mine, stupid. But you're freezing out here. I couldn't just watch you turn into an ice sculpture."

Angela smiled and didn't protest the warm wrap. She clutched at it and pulled it closer about her person as she stared back out at the water.

Chase sat down beside her. Dakota tottered dangerously close to the edge, so he had to call out to her and scold her some. The young girl decided to play back around by the bar where Mr. Hayden would be with promised treats and ran (or rather wobbly jogged) back up the steps into town. The two were alone for the time being.

"It doesn't feel like summer." Angela muttered.

Chase shrugged. "There's a few days left. I guess it'll just be a colder year."

"Colder." She nodded.

He stared at her awhile. Her eyes glued to the horizon. Her head sunk low and her knees pulled to her chest. His coat looked huge on her, wrapping her like a blanket. Chase wasn't all that larger, but his height was all the difference and the winter coat was large for him. Angela was huddled up inside it like an Eskimo.

"Here." He said, holding his arms out.

Angela's lip dangerously quivered and she leant into his embrace. Crying into his shirt, Chase just let her tears fall and held her – just enough so she could know he was there. "Sh… It's not forever, Angie."

She punched his shoulder weakly. "I… ha-hate when you call me th-that…" Angela gulped between sobs but chuckled all the same.

Chase laughed and held her tighter. "Just trying to cheer you up."

"Oh, Chase, I don't kno-know what I'm going to do… If you weren't here, I would probably kill myself."

"Don't talk like that." He shoved her, but it wasn't too rough. She pulled herself up and wiped her eyes on his coat sleeves, not thinking about it. "Like I said and he probably told you a thousand times – he's coming back. Four years shouldn't be so bad."

"But we j-just got married last year!" She whined like a little girl.

Chase shook his head. "You know, you're not very pretty when you cry."

Angela glared and scooted away – hiccupping on her tears. "I'm not tr-trying to… Jerk."

He smirked and she knew he was succeeding in getting her mind off the long gone boat. Angela suddenly realized she was snotting up his coat and looked down at the cuffs dismally. "Sorry… I guess you're right."

"Nonsense." He pushed her sloppy hair from her face, disregarding his own. "We're best friends – so we can just get away with insulting a lot more."

She swatted his hands away, knowing he was right. "You seem to be right about everything."

"Only when it suits me."

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Thanks, Chase. For cheering me up. You're a great friend." There was a pause. "You mean a lot to me."

Angela was surprised to be shoved again. When she looked at him, his face was crimson. "Don't stay stupid stuff."

"I'm not! I'm just speaking my mind." She argued. Years later when she was baffled why no one would guess it was him, she would always come back to the fact he just didn't express himself in front of others. He always had the wall. Angela had sat atop the wall, looking down at him – just observing him. Then she had hopped off and joined him on his side. She really was the only one who knew him.

"Yeah, you should stop doing that."

Angela huffed. "Some bipolar person you are! …That's okay though. If it were any different, I'd think it strange."

He wrinkled his brow, now the one staring at the water. "…You're always making me say things I don't want to, Angela. Ha… You mean a lot to me, too."

She laughed and stretched her legs out over the pier, suddenly feeling warmer. "A lot, hm? How much?"

"More than anything. What would you say to that?"

She was the one to shove him this time. She scrambled to her feet and he soon followed. "I would say you're stupid and you should go back home to Maya before I kick you there."

He smiled took his coat back. "Always right."

* * *

><p>The last shovel full of dirt covered her sinking stomach and a good portion of her heart.<p>

Mathilde was old – older than any cow Angela had ever had before. She was just a calf when Angela married Jin, but she had lasted a good seventeen or eighteen years. When times were at their hardest, Mathilde always had a promised bucket of milk to pull her through. Now it was dust.

Edmund couldn't help it – he was sobbing. Mathilde had been a good friend to their broken family and the boy had been raised with her around. It was a new chapter in his life now that the old dairy cow was dead.

Kasey wiped his brow from the hard work. Angela wasn't fit to lug a dead cow let alone dig a hole, so he had graciously volunteered to bury Mathilde for her. And Edmund insisted there be a ceremony of some sort, so he and Angela stood and watched Kasey the entire time. Of course, it drove Angela bonkers when he refused help, but he enjoyed doing it for her, too. It was just something else to add to the list of things he would do for her. No matter.

For instance, no matter the weather. Water was pouring down from the sky in buckets the day after Phoebe's birthday. It was like it had some sort of melancholy to pour out of its heart and today was the day to do it. Kasey hadn't seen it rain so hard in all his life. And so he was out in the flood waters burying a stinking cow.

Mathilde had died early that morning or late the night before. Edmund was the one to find her, excited about a handful of fresh grass for a good morning treat. He hadn't understood what was wrong until his mother had to calm him down and explain that no, Mathilde was not going to wake up and no, she would not eat the grass anymore.

It was strange to little Edmund, really. Why did people bury things when they died? Were they walking on corpses all the time? It certainly gave him some new reservations about going on his pretend excavations in the backyard.

Angela was frantically calculating figures in her head, trying to make up a new monthly budget that counted on cabbages and chicken eggs alone. Putting the daily milk of the equation gave her something else to think about rather than her dead friend. Or yesterday's encounter.

Kasey stood back, water dripping from his hair in rivers. Angela held the umbrella out to him, but he gave her a goofy grin. "What's the point?" He shouted over the downpour and attempted to peel the shirt from his skin. Angela nodded and looked away. It was pretty silly to offer.

Edmund hadn't been out in the rain, but he was nearly as wet as Kasey from his crying. Back behind the barn, the trio was gathered over the large mound – it miraculous that Kasey had actually done all of this himself. Edmund stepped forward out of the cover of the umbrella his mother held and placed a handful of yellow dandelions on the muddy patch. "I'll miss you, Mathilde."

Angela and Kasey watched silently until the boy began to stare at them. They were supposed to say something, too.

"You were a good cow, Mathilde. I thank you, and… I'll miss you, too." His mother answered dutifully, meaning every word.

Kasey cleared his throat when he realized the silence was meant for him. Somehow, he was a part of the family, too. "Uh, I didn't know you so well, but I sure remember your ass when you let me fall into that mud hole and my shirt got full of shi—" Angela's disapproving glare set him straight. "Er, anyways – yeah. You held up the fort for these two. And my cows didn't mind your company when you trespassed over on my side. So yeah. So long, Mathilde."

Angela welcomed her son back to her and hugged him tight. His little shoulders shook as a fresh bout of tears began. She looked at Kasey. "You were going to say that? At her funeral?"

"It's a cow!" Kasey threw his head back.

Edmund's sudden stolid, silence made Kasey edit his sentence. Man, these two were hounding on him today… "I mean – she wasn't _my_ cow. I didn't know her. We weren't uh, friends."

Angela rolled her eyes and couldn't help a smile. She slowly pulled away from Edmund who continued to cling to her skirt. "Thank you very much, Kasey. You really go above and beyond for us."

"Hey, I want to help out. And I love you guys more than anything." Kasey smiled, knowing he was treading dangerous ground.

Angela ignored the last part and put a hand through Edmund's freshly cut hair. She liked it shorter like this – it was messy like his. After seeing his father yesterday, Edmund hadn't protested when she had wanted to cut it that night. He had agreed that it was too long and he wanted to make Daddy proud. She had cut it without a word.

"Honey, why don't you go back to the house? I'll make cookies today."

Edmund nodded and escaped the umbrella. He trudged through the rain back to the house, wiping his nose and staring at the mud squish under his shoes.

"You know…" Kasey began after Edmund had left. "His eyes have really weird colors in them."

"Mm-hm." She nodded, pretending not to take interest. But this conversation should have happened years ago.

He persisted. "Yeah, I think… I recognize them."

"Did Calvin tell you?"

Kasey was taken aback. "Calvin? …He knows?"

_So. He had kept her secret._ Angela couldn't help but feel a soft spot for the archaeologist. She hadn't thought he would keep his mouth shut – it was a pretty popular secret after all. But Calvin had respected her wishes to keep silent. And he hadn't said a word.

"It was when Edmund was a baby." Angela said, staring down at Mathilde's mound.

Kasey seemed to inwardly kick himself. Like he was ashamed someone had beaten him to it.

"When did you know?"

"About a month ago."

"Oh." Her tone didn't express her interest in the matter.

Kasey told her anyways. "I was teaching him how to ride a horse. He doesn't look me in the eyes much, but I saw it that day. Just a glimmer. Purple."

"I think it's more violet."

He was suddenly annoyed. "Why are you so calm about this? How can you protect him?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"To hell with that – I don't understand now!" Kasey grumbled, jabbing the tip of the shovel into the grass.

"Maya needs him, Kasey." She sighed.

"Oh, like it's that simple?"

Angela shuffled her feet. Well, if it was going to come out, now was as good a time as any. And he knew – she hadn't told him. The least she could do was offer a reason why. "Maya was my friend once. Before… all of this."

"Before she dumped you like the rest." Kasey corrected her coldly.

She surrendered. "Fine. The point is, she was ecstatic to marry him. She always felt so small. And then he was there and she wanted him more than anything. And she won. Once she got him under her thumb, most people felt that she was going to smother him to death. But she told me one day."

Kasey leaned on the shovel and watched Angela. It was hard to see her through the pelting rain flying off the edges of the umbrella, so her face was all the more unreadable. Her voice was quiet and hard to hear over the water splashing in his ears. "He was all she had. She couldn't take the family business – she wasn't a good cook. She had disappointed her family. She didn't have many friends. She was insecure and most thought her obnoxious. So when she had him – she was determined not to let go. When a daughter came along, she had two things. She felt rich. And you know what I did? I took that one thing that mattered to her. I split her in two – right under her nose. And she doesn't need to know that."

There was a drawn out silence between them. The roof of the barn pounded and puddles formed about their feet. "And you think that's justice? You think things can just go back to normal?"

"They have, Kasey. Maya adores him – she can't see a fault in anything he does. She's a lot like me, really…" Kasey squirmed, irritated with the thought. Angela continued. "And this is justice – a better justice to keep it from her than to tell it to her face. It's quite simple really. It's like when you're little and your favorite dog has died. Your parents will tell you they ran away so it doesn't break your heart so terribly as what death would do. So I have only gotten what I deserve. I'll die with the secret and then no one will care. No one will ever have to know. Kasey…"

He looked at her, so angry with every person who was dumb enough not to see what she had been doing, is still doing all along – angry with himself for once being one of those people. For being a thief, Angela was probably the best of them all. She wanted so badly to return what she had stolen but it was something that could not be given once taken. And so she was more than willing to suffer with it – alone.

"I can't tell you what to do. You have everything – all of it is in your hands now. I owe you everything I can give. And I cannot convince you to keep quiet and I'm not going to persuade you. I don't have long for this world, Kasey." Her even, relaxed tone surprised him and his heart dropped. "Come Sunday, I will regret nothing. Perry and I will meet in the wood, I will confess my sins, and God will decide whether or not to be merciful or to damn this vixen hell… I would appreciate you looking after Edmund – when I meet with Perry. He doesn't need to be there."

Kasey could not move. He gave her a near imperceptible nod, still frozen from the news.

"There is nothing more I can say. …You decide."

Angela left him then. She walked slowly through the rain, watching her footing as she approached her porch stoop. Lifting a foot onto the step and closing the umbrella – shaking it free of rain – Angela looked out over the fields towards the road.

She let her mind wander.

She could see a silhouette of herself, not nine years old. Barely Edmund's age. She was returning home from school on a day much like today, up this very hill to the very stoop she was standing on. She was caught up in a warm spring rain and her Mary-Jane shoes were sopping wet and her dress was muddied, but she hadn't minded. The rain gave her something to think about on her long way home.

And then he came. He was walking in the same direction and she watched as he jogged to catch up to her. His bright blue umbrella flashed and puddles splashed where he stepped in his black rain boots.

She turned around at the noise. He caught his breath and held out the umbrella, getting his light peach hair soaked.

"Here."

Then and now, Angela smiled.


	28. Scars

My, these day by day things are starting to get pretty heavy. Makes you start to think something big is going to happen soon, eh? x3

KarinXTashiro: Actually, that was _almost_ a catch. But the reason why she said that was because it is still spring – but spring is almost over. It's in that strange switch between seasons when it should start feeling like the next season but it doesn't. That's also why Chase says: "There's a few days left." As in, there's a few days left until summer. Maybe it was too confusing the way I wrote it. Nice try, though! xD

I changed Angela and Kasey's conversation last chapter! Sorry I didn't put that bit in the first time. My head is full of cotton. x_x

April is looking like a pretty daunting deadline, but… This is so close! What? Six chapters now? There are so few, I've ironically lost count. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Scars<strong>

* * *

><p>She peered up and down the hall warily and cleared her throat at an unnecessary decibel. "Mom!" She tried.<p>

The young woman was satisfied she was alone.

Dakota's unmanageable orange locks tumbled about her shoulders in waves of curls. Wrist adorned with various bracelets, she raked the hair from her face and stepped out into the open. Her footsteps went unnoticed.

A small grin of victory on her face, she snuck into her parents' bedroom. For good measure, she knocked loudly on the wall. "Hey! Dad?"

The house was quiet. Dakota couldn't think where her parents might have gone, but they certainly weren't home. That gave her free range.

Without hesitation, she pulled open the closet doors and started riffling through. She could have sworn her father was wearing that hideous brown jacket of his when he took her silver earrings from her. Really, she was too old to be punished this way. So she got her ears pierced without permission – it really wasn't that big a deal. Other kids did worse things… Take Taylor or Paolo for example. They were always getting into trouble and breaking things. The most she had done was exhibit some personal freedom on her own earlobes. That's hardly something to take so seriously!

Dakota grumbled about the earrings she had bought for herself and shoved her hand in another empty coat pocket. There was no expense for her parents – her job at the Inn had been her outlet. She had used the money, got her ears pierced, and bought the silver earrings she had been ogling at the Accessory shop since Angie brought her by for a peak last winter. They were all hers! But once her parents found out about the piercings, they confiscated them to punish her for her dishonesty. So she wasn't going for a walk with Angie. She pierced her stupid ears instead. Whatever. She was twenty years old. They needed to back off.

Pulling down her striped tank top, she let out a huff and took a step back. Dakota tried to remember – she was sure her father was the one to take the earrings. Strict bastard. And she was so sure he had been wearing that coat…

His three aprons on one clothes hanger caught her eye. Aha! If anyone would keep something like that, it would be her father Chase. He was always one to store things in his apron pockets. He was almost always wearing an apron.

Dakota lunged for the aprons and made her search. Her fingers found a small, velvet box and a smile similar to the Cheshire Cat's formed across her lips. She leant into the closet and pulled her earrings out, letting out a squeal of glee. She furtively looked around, saw she was still alone, and gave a little twirl. As she grabbed the closet door to pull it shut, Dakota suddenly sniffed. Her eyes lit up.

Now, her visual memory may not be the best, but Dakota took great pride in her nose. It was a strange gift – a rare gift – and she didn't take it lightly. She was excellent at identifying scents. She could swear she had never forgotten a smell. Weird, but it was something fun to brag about among her peers. People had constantly tested her at first, blindfolding her and putting things under her nose, but the younger years were gone and the villagers trusted her nose. A few immature boys called her the Basset Hound, but she didn't mind. She took it as a compliment.

Right now, her memory was going haywire. A new smell! She hadn't come across one in years it seemed. Everything was always so familiar. Maybe she should go to the city after all…

Dakota shook her head. She was forgetting herself. She leant into the closet and sniffed again.

It wasn't too difficult. The source of the smell was coming off one of the aprons of her father's. Dakota tried to match it, but she was coming up blank at the moment. There was a tinge of lavender about it… it was so flowery and pleasant, but there was also a strong sugary smell that resembled baked goods. Could that be herbs (or maybe grass), too?

Dakota struck a chord. She had smelled this before.

The girl tapped her chin and sat on the edge of the bed, still facing the open closet.

It was like a blurry image from a dream. She would be too young to remember, she reasoned. Finally, Dakota made up her mind.

It must've been a recipe. A special recipe he only used on rare occasions. It was on his apron after all… It smelled nice. She should ask him for the recipe later.

Dakota heard a noise reminiscent of a door knob turning, so she shut the closet and sprang to meet her mother at the front door.

* * *

><p>Ramsey let out an uncharacteristically loud laugh and shuffled the cards again. Glasses clinked, Dale let out a groan of impatience, and the bar's raucous atmosphere only picked up in volume with the more alcohol Hayden poured.<p>

Kasey scratched at the wooden table, slowly chipping the finish with the nail of this thumb. The condensation from his untouched cocktail made the dark stain curl and the man hadn't hesitated to waste his time rubbing it away. He had been sitting on the same bar stool for over two hours. Ruminating.

The rain outside wasn't as strong as it was the day before, but it was still coming down in torrents. Most of the villagers of Castanet remained indoors, but for the townspeople with nothing better to do – the bar was always an open option. Patrons were walking every which way and tables were crammed. Kasey idly mused that half of Harmonica Town was there - at least.

And for the most part, he went unnoticed. Hayden approached him now and again to make sure there was nothing wrong with the cocktail and then Kasey would be alone. He felt particularly angry, that is, instead of the bundle of nerves he thought he was going to be. But he didn't have to think of being brave. At this point, it came naturally with his protective instincts.

He wasn't going to let him get away with this.

The rain pounded down and the wind picked up outside, only prolonging their stay. No one was willing to leave with weather like this when everyone who they could want to see was packed closely around them. The one night Kasey wanted to be alone in the bar and a party was about to erupt – if it hadn't already.

Kasey drummed his fingers on the counter. His dark eyes slid sideways and he made a cursory glance of his receipt. Well, he wasn't about to chicken out now or let his hard earned money go to waste.

He picked up the glass and downed the berry flavored alcohol in one swig. Kasey shook his head, clearing it a bit. It was fairly strong. He eyed the empty glass, as if looking for a nutrition label or ingredient list and set it back down on the table.

Without looking about him, Kasey pulled a ready pencil from his pocket and scribbled on the receipt paper. Hayden saw him digging in his pockets for some gold and came to take the bill.

Kasey put a firm hand over the money and the small paper. He looked the sturdy man behind the counter in the eye and shook his head. "I wanna talk to your chef. Before I order."

Hayden nodded and smiled jovially. "Oh, not finished, eh? I can take your order if it suits you."

Kasey still shook his head, a little too gravely. "I'd rather speak to Chase. If you don't mind, sir."

Hayden nodded, suspicious. He wasn't going to argue though. Owen was already up for another round for the card table so Hayden had enough on his hands at the moment. Ducking towards the stove, Hayden tapped Chase on the shoulder and pointed at the counter. Kasey watched from the corner of his eye, disinterested. He couldn't forget to keep a straight face. Act normally. What was his normal? Chase furrowed his brow, nodded to Hayden, and both men got back to work.

It was another few minutes before Chase found some free time. He sauntered up to Kasey, tossing a hand towel over his shoulder. "Got a problem with the menu, Kasey? I'll see what I can do if you're—"

Kasey just silently pushed the receipt and money across the counter to him. Confused, Chase ignored it at first but saw the serious look in Kasey's eyes. He swallowed and looked down.

Moving the coins out of the way, Chase's eyes scanned the receipt. Scrawled in pencil with surprisingly good penmanship was: _After hours._

Not fitting the puzzle together, Chase looked up to the younger man's face. Kasey was leaning back into the counter, swiveling slightly on the stool and looking around the room. His jaw was set. He appeared completely at ease but for the subtlety.

"What was that song they're playing?" Kasey asked absent-mindedly, seemingly to no one. Chase looked up, totally baffled with only a creeping dread closing his throat. He didn't hear any music. Kasey quoted in a sing-song voice: "'My love had a fever and no one could save her, and that was the end of sweet Molly Malone…'"

Chase stared. Kasey turned and smiled. "It's a good song. Old song. Makes you think, huh?"

He couldn't swallow. It took all he had not to show the obvious signs of shock and fear coursing within him. Chase shuddered slightly, his hands shaking. He stuffed the traitors into his apron pocket.

Kasey wheeled casually and tapped the receipt without looking at it. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like something without fish in it. All this bar has is seafood. Get me something that isn't full of damned salt water."

* * *

><p>It was two in the morning when the last of the villagers cleared out of the bar. The rain was still merciless, but closing time would not be argued. Dale, the ultimate loser, threw down the last coin to pay for the drinks consumed by the Blackjack players and left the door swinging behind him.<p>

Kasey sat vigilantly on his stool, now full with slapdash chicken parmesan and another cocktail. He had actually managed to keep a whimsical expression all night and now it seemed to be trapped on his face. He wasn't even happy. But his façade was stuck at the moment, plastered on and glued with drowsiness and drink.

The poor chef was a wreck, much unlike the farmer out front. He scrubbed the stove of invisible grim for the third time, eyes practically falling out of his skull with exhaustion and stress. Nothing he cooked after those words was right. He was a mess.

There simply was nothing left to clean. Chase couldn't avoid him anymore.

Hayden idly recounted the coins in the register, still trying to send a subtle hint to Kasey to get the hell out of his bar. Everyone was tired and the farmer was being ridiculous – lingering over an hour past closing.

Chase shrugged the raincoat about his shoulders and grabbed his black umbrella. He exchanged a farewell with Hayden and Kasey finally followed him out. He could just strangle Kasey – he wasn't being very discreet about this…

Without a jacket, Kasey stepped out in the dark morning rain. Chase rubbed his sleepy eyes and shuffled over to the small bridge, hoping to scare the farmer off with his quick pace. Kasey was hard on his heels, infuriatingly alive at this hour.

The farmer kept step beside him. Chase finally stopped and sighed. "Where do you want to do this?"

"Here and now – or if you still think you've got a secret, we can go to the bridge and talk there. No one should hear us." Kasey replied offhandedly.

The two men went to the large bridge near town and stopped halfway across. Rain was still falling but the wind wasn't so harsh anymore. Chase could safely hold the umbrella over his head without the air tugging it away from him. He looked over Kasey, trying to appear bored. "Now what is this about? Rather cryptic you sounded."

"Oh, I meant to."

"If you have something on your mind, couldn't it wait until morning—?"

"It is morning, dumbass." Kasey said and Chase rolled his eyes. "And don't pretend I don't know. Mind, she didn't tell me. She didn't have to. It's in his eyes, you know – or would you? Have you even met him? Your son?"

A million emotions passed over Chase's face and a literal, physical pang lurched through his heart. His head was swimming – he wanted to cry. To run. To punch Kasey in the face. To deny everything. To admit it. To laugh. To be relieved. To suffer. To get what he deserved.

Chase stared at him silently, his brain attempting to fathom what to do next. Kasey took it as cold indifference and glared at him, rage seething without notice. He practically hissed at him. "Angela's dying."

Without warning, Chase dropped his umbrella. It clattered to the ground and twirled in the off balance. Chase was hanging over the side of the bridge, retching. Nothing in his stomach but a sandwich before work, it became a dry heave. His knees buckled underneath him and Chase nearly fell forward into the water. Kasey acted quickly and yanked the man's coat, bringing him back over. Chase staggered like a drunk and slid to the ground; a rag doll.

Kasey was shocked. The ill will he had been wishing the man who he believed to cause Angela's suffering seemed to have paid off after all these years. Chase was wasting away. He was pathetic. Kasey had always assumed the adulterer was selfish and aloof. He didn't care. After letting Angela live the way she was, he _couldn't_ care. But the man leaning against the stone wall before him did care. He cared more than Kasey could have imagined. It was physically taxing. The guilt was actually hurting him.

It was his turn to be the one confused. And out of all the things he literally dreamt about at night of what he would do to the man when he knew his name, the countless scenarios he pictured of tearing him to shreds with his bare hands, was all pushed aside and Kasey surprised himself with what he was seeing now. He actually pitied him.

Kasey couldn't move. His eyes were fixed on Chase. Vomit seemed to be dripping from his mouth, but when Kasey's eyes grew wide, Chase noticed and quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. It stained black.

Chase pulled himself to his feet. He gripped the stone and let the rain wash over his face, cooling his body as his lungs continued to quake. His stomach threatened a second round.

Kasey's voice had been robbed of its malice. "You need to go to her. End this."

"She'll…" Chase tried, facing the ocean. His fingers raked the wet stone. He hoped they would break if he pressed hard enough. "…I can't."

The farmer grew forceful again. Coming to stand beside him, he said: "She won't last until winter. Maybe fall. Hell, she could die this summer. You can't let it end this way… Chase." He hated saying his name. It felt like an injustice to her, acknowledging the truth so openly.

Kasey roughly took Chase by the shoulder and forced the two to face. "Look, she's going to confess to Perry. Sunday. I don't know what it's about, but she said she's going to the woods. If anyone knows what she means, you would."

Chase's eyes searched the farmer's face. Realization spread through his eyes as he recalled the spot by the river where the current was lazy, the sun was bright, and the company was only the two of them. The spot down the ravine and the steep ridge, out of sight and out of mind.

Kasey recognized the look and nodded. "You need to go, too. It'll mean the world to her – you… you need to do this." He looked down at his shoes. Quickly, almost reprovingly, he jolted back up and punched Chase in the arm. "I didn't risk it all just so you can get rid of your guilt. I don't give a damn! This isn't for you! …Do this for her."

The lost violet eyes suddenly became alert. He knew what he had to do. Chase looked to Kasey and nodded. He stooped and grabbed his umbrella, not bothering to shake the rain that had collected in its open bowl.

Just as quickly as he had lost it, Chase had collected himself. Kasey watched in slight awe as Chase steadied his gait and walked home. He hadn't met a better player since his neighbor up the hill.


	29. Confrontation

Script Frenzy is over! But that also means I'm in danger. Actually, to heck with deep water – I'm in the ocean. This is so close to being done, but you're just going to have to trust me that this will be done _soon_ even if I exceed my April deadline. Sorry! Life happens, I guess.

I'm so glad that you guys have continued reading. I was afraid you would stop after you knew who the father was… n_n'

Guess we both have to trust each other to finish this. Let's go! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Confrontation<strong>

* * *

><p>Angela rested with her head against the wooden beam. Her porch steps creaked underneath her at the slightest movement, and she enjoyed the nostalgic sound. The air was misty, like the clouds had coughed after the days of rain and weren't quite over their cold yet. The air was much warmer, almost humid. It foretold a hot, muggy summer in the coming weeks.<p>

She was fatigued. No, it was more than that. Her body felt stretched like an old rubber band. She was weary. Of life, frankly. She was ready to die.

But for Edmund. He was her world. What would become of him after she passed? She couldn't put the subject off any longer. He was old enough to know… Edmund may never accept her death, but she hoped he could live past it. It would be ridiculous to assume that he would just drop dead when she did, but what would he do? Who would support him? Who could step up?

Kasey came to mind when she got this far. Angela didn't like the thought. Not that he wouldn't make a good father… But it made her uncomfortable. It would be best for Edmund if she finally accepted Kasey's marriage proposal. She could die and he would be guaranteed to be looked after. But that was unfair. To everyone. Angela did not love Kasey and Kasey did not deserve her ruin. His name had already been too long intertwined with her own. She could not confirm the cruel rumors against him. Kasey would become the outcast. And Edmund would get a tease of a father – he knew who his real father was now. Would he settle for Kasey or would he go looking for Chase? It was such a mess…

Angela opened her eyes and started. He was so good at doing that…

Jin smiled down at her, having approached completely unnoticed for the last time. His perfectly polished shoes were splattered with mud from his walk up the dirt road. His glasses were partially fogged over. He hadn't bothered wearing his white coat today, leaving a green turtle neck.

"Jin." She said, still surprised he was standing before her wearing a triumphant grin.

"You sound surprised to have a visitor. Don't you ever have company?" He asked, sitting on the stoop beside her.

Angela sat up straighter and smoothed out her skirt. She coughed into her fist.

"How have you been?" He asked casually, much too at ease with himself for her liking.

Angela shrugged. "About as dismal as this weather. Why?"

"I meant your heart."

"Shattered. Thank you."

Jin smirked. "You sound upset. Is it me?"

Angela smiled. "Might have something to do with it."

"Such a disgruntled hostess."

"Why are you here?" She looked him in the eye for the first time since he arrived.

Jin clasped his hands together and leaned on his knees. He stared out over her farm, to the dew crusted grass and the wilting cabbages to the tall ramshackle barn and the hens who clucked lazily in the yard. Everything was… at peace. "It's been raining lately."

"Yes. It has." She mumbled.

"Mathilde died."

"Yes."

"How is the boy?" Jin asked. Angela couldn't remember him ever saying his name: Edmund. It must've been taboo in his mind.

Angela knew Edmund was probably leaning against the door, listening. If he knew Jin was here that is. She chose her words carefully. "He's… so alive. Edmund's a good boy. Growing up so fast…"

"He likes the outdoors?"

"Most definitely." Angela nodded. "He's always outside. Even in the rain."

"Chasing butterflies?" He asked.

Realization. Horror. Fear. The porch started to shake. A shocked tear fell from her eye. She quickly hid it and nodded, staring down at her hands. _So… he knew._

Jin relished the moment for a few minutes. He just sat and watched her react, her mind frantically running in a thousand directions. The scarf about her neck was clutched tightly in her hands. After a few moments, Jin was convinced she wouldn't acknowledge the connection. He dug into his pocket and fondled the paper absent-mindedly, looking out towards the ocean beyond the fields.

"'Thought of you again today…'" He quoted. Angela slowly lifted her head, trembling. "…you're the only one who can make me feel at home…'"

She looked at the folded paper in his hands. Her brow furrowed. "Where did you get that?"

He avoided the question. "For eight years, I've wondered. I've got this memorized, you know." Jin indicated the note without looking at her. "And then – the smell. It's such a passing sense. Few people really think about it. Their nose. It's amazing… how long a paper can hold it."

Jin passed the paper to her. Angela took the familiar piece of notebook paper in her hands, daring herself to unfold it. It had been creased – more than she remembered. But it was one of many. A matched set, if you will. She delicately held the memorable scrawl to her nose. She smiled. "Oranges. You're right – it smells just like him."

The doctor nodded. Angela handed the note back to him. He took it and looked at it, not even reading the words as his eyes moved over the lines. "What would you do, Angela? If I told on you?"

Angela let out a long sigh. She dropped her hands onto her knees with finality. "There is nothing I could do. But I think you know that. You've finally won, Jin. Go ahead – I am not afraid. I will die soon. None of it will matter."

Jin laughed. "None of it will matter? That's ridiculous! Eight years of silence – destroyed by a single word I have the power to utter – that does not matter? More will die with you, Angela. More than you know…"

He took her hand and dropped the note into her palm, folding her fingers back over it. "I believe this belongs to you. All of it."

Jin stood and turned to walk away. Angela sat on the stair, staring up at him in confusion.

"Wait!" She stopped him. Jin halted his step. "Jin…"

"Why?" He ventured. The silence told him he was right. Jin spun around on his heel, a picture of health. "You were right, Angela. I won. I beat the game. I have a beautiful wife. A wonderful young son. The name. I could not ask for more."

There was a pause between the two. Jin lifted his chin a bit higher than he had in a long time and looked towards the sky. "I can finally be over you. And I'm prepared to live again."

Jin smiled at her and nodded. "Yes. I am ready to live again. Good-bye, my dear."

He left.


	30. The House Call

Oh, dear, if you dislike Jin you're going to _really_ dislike him in this chapter. Scratch that – after your reactions last chapter when I thought Jin was actually being nice… You're going to completely lose your heads. xD

Reminiscent of the book! After this though, I'm afraid I'm going to deviate a bit… a lot. You'll see!

* * *

><p><strong>The House Call<strong>

* * *

><p>Chase coughed into his handkerchief. The only other sound in the room was the clinking of china against silver utensils. Dakota had to make supper. Again.<p>

The curly top was twirling her spaghetti around her fork, careful not to splatter her white blouse with tomato sauce. She decided the pasta was mediocre, but it was a rush job and it fed the family. Besides, Dakota could use all the practice she could get.

Maya set down her fork, staring at her husband. For as long as she could remember, Chase had always been… sickly, she decided. But lately, it was rather prominent. Maya cleared her throat. "Dear? Are you coming down with something?"

Chase didn't hear her. He was still wrapping noodles round his fork, holding his handkerchief in the opposite hand.

Dakota stopped eating. Her mother had been perfectly clear. _Where was he these days?_

Maya cleared her throat again. "Dear? Chase?"

He looked up. Both sets of bright eyes were on him. "Hm?"

"Are you sick?" His wife asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Just a cold. Spring, you know." He muttered and continued eating.

Dakota felt the atmosphere thin a little. It was too quiet. Perhaps now was as good a time as ever… "I… decided I'm going to the city."

Maya dropped her napkin. "What? You can't! You're going to leave?"

"Mom, relax – you didn't let me explain." Her daughter sighed.

"Dakota, you're not going anywhere. Tell her, dear." Maya insisted. It went right over his head again. She grew exasperated. "Chase!"

Chase looked up, startled. "What?"

"What is the matter with you? Dakota just said she was leaving!"

"Oh. That's nice."

"No – that's not nice!" She pounded her fist on the table. "Get your head out of your plate a minute and tell Dakota she's not going anywhere!"

"But, Mom!" Dakota whined, voice rising to match her decibel. "I want to go to college!"

"College? I don't think so! Where are you getting this money? Your father is the only one here with a stable job – the two of us waitress! We couldn't possibly afford—"

"I want to go to culinary school." Dakota stated.

Chase heard that. "Oh, good! That's great, honey. I'm proud of you."

Dakota beamed.

Maya's mouth hung agape. "What? Where are we getting this money? Couldn't you teach her? You cook as well as anyone—"

"I'm not licensed to teach." Chase said, pausing from his meal.

"But you don't need to be licensed! No one needs to be licensed!" Maya grumbled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Why won't you let me go, Mom? I'm twenty years old!" Dakota shouted.

"Oh, so I'm the bad guy!" She rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair. "Thanks, Chase. You've been such a great help."

"What am I supposed to do?" Chase asked, his own voice rising.

"Support me, on this!"

Chase dropped his fork and wiped his chin. "I'm done. I'm not arguing this."

He slammed his chair against the table. The dishes rattled. Dakota stared fixedly at her plate, attempting to pretend the fighting wasn't regular and nothing wrong. Maya spread a hand through her blond waves of hair and tried to keep glaring at Chase as he left to show her displeasure. He coughed sharply into his handkerchief again and her eye caught the dark splatter.

"Chase." She reached out and snatched his wrist as he passed her by. Taken off guard, he wasn't prepared when she opened his palm and stared at the offending blot. "What is this?"

"Just an old stain." He mumbled, pulling away.

Maya kept her hold, a concerned line running across her forehead. "Chase, this is blood."

Dakota looked up, her own eyes full of worry and surprise. She looked back and forth between her parents in the ensuing tennis match.

"It's nothing—"

"Chase…"

"It's nothing!" Chase insisted and yanked his arm free.

Maya left her chair. "You need to see the doctor."

"No!"

"What's the matter with you, Chase? You need to get this looked at!"

He rolled his eyes, turning around. "Don't be so ridiculous."

Tears blurred her glare as she held her ground. "This is serious! Please!"

Chase looked at her for a moment, like someone regarding a television channel before changing it. He turned on his heel and shut the bedroom door behind him.

Maya stared after him, still rooted to the spot. Dakota watched her mother, bereft of her appetite for over-cooked spaghetti.

Suddenly, her mother stalked across the room and picked up the telephone. With one ear to the receiver, she dug in the drawer and reached for the phone book. She started to quickly dial the correct number.

"Mom…?"

Maya shook her head, indicating she was getting ready to speak as the dial tone changed.

"Mom, won't that just make him angrier—?"

"Yes, hello, Jin. It's me, Maya!" She introduced herself. "Chase has me worried sick, I — yes… No, no, not like that, but – yes, he's sick. He's coughing up blood and he refuses to go to the Clinic. …Could you come and have a look at him? I really don't know what to tell you… I'm no good in these… things."

Maya nodded a few more times, worry creasing her face. Finally, she hung up.

"Mom, Jin's coming? When?" Dakota asked, already rising from her chair.

"As soon as he can. He said it sounds serious." Maya mumbled, wringing her hands.

Dakota wiped her mouth on her napkin and tossed it in the trash. She cleared the table and left her mother alone to fuss – she knew it was better that way. Maya wasn't someone to calm down in a situation like this; she would only panic more.

Maya went about as Dakota predicted. She had paced the floor at least a hundred times before there was a knock on the door.

* * *

><p>"Please, don't harbor any malcontent for your wife. She's only doing what's… best for you."<p>

Chase sat rigidly across from the good doctor in a straight-backed chair but squirmed within. He might as well have been bound and gagged. No words had come since the other man stepped in the door and his feet hadn't given any sign they were about to listen to their master any time soon.

He felt like a caged animal.

Jin opened his little black attaché case. The two men were left alone in Maya and Chase's bedroom. The women were sitting nervously upright in the living room waiting for the check-up to be over. Chase sat on the only chair and Jin sat comfortably enough on the edge of the bed. The room was dark but for a single desk lamp behind Chase, illuminating the doctor's face but keeping his own over-shadowed.

First pulling out a typical stethoscope, Jin plugged the ends into his ears and held the metal tip out in front of him; all business. But the small smile tugging at the corner of his lip was driving Chase mad. He wanted to kill him. "Let's have a listen. Would you mind taking a few deep breaths?"

He didn't have much of a choice. Chase inhaled and exhaled quickly, Jin listening close. The quiet man pushed the glasses higher on the bridge of his nose as he made a few notes on his clipboard soon afterward. "You seem awfully tense. Is something bothering you?"

Having avoided him for so long, it was difficult to speak civilly to the doctor. Chase refrained from hostility and decided on a different approach. Perhaps he could get away with this… He shrugged casually. "I've been having some trouble at home, I suppose."

"Oh?"

"Maya's been bossing me around lately and it's been getting on my nerves." He half-lied.

Jin raised an eyebrow. "Maya? Isn't she rather docile? Light-hearted? Maybe a touch air-headed? She hardly seems like a stress inducer."

There wasn't much to like about your mistress' husband, but Jin's satisfied expression made him down right detestable. Chase bit his tongue and played off the argument earlier that evening. "We've been arguing lately over Dakota. She wants to go to the city to go to culinary school—"

"Good for her."

"Exactly. But Maya's having a hard time letting go." Chase sighed, feeling he was halfway convincing.

Jin went about in his disinterested way and peered back into his bag. "I'm afraid the tests I would like to perform are not exactly portable…" He made a point of giving Chase and admonishing look. "But I brought what I can. Can you open your mouth, please?"

Chase couldn't speak as the doctor peered down his throat with a small light and a stick reminiscent of a popsicle's. Jin uncharacteristically struck up some small talk, setting Chase a bit off his guard. "Spring has been lovely this year. Have you taken any walks – near the forest?"

Chase shook his head.

"Oh, that's a pity. It's beautiful. Really though, any path you take would be satisfactory. So many flowers and butterflies about. Shut your mouth now." Jin tossed the stick in the wastebasket and penned down a few observations.

The usually charismatic chef watched in silence as Jin made his last note. Jin smiled at Chase when he was finished. "Let me be blunt."

"You mean – you know what's wrong with me?" Chase asked, innocently cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Oh, of course." Jin nodded, boredom written thorough his tone. He peered over his notes and read them off. "Based on your symptoms of stomach pain and heart burn – the dispelled blood a rather startlingly obvious sign – anyone in the medical profession could take one look at you and say you have ulcers. Serious ones, too."

"Couldn't I just have some medicine then? Or surgery or whatever it is that you do to take care of those?" Chase asked.

Jin smiled. "Oh, I don't think you want to put a scalpel in my hand if you're under the light."

Chase looked around the room, surprised at the cryptic comment. Was he being serious? It sounded humorous, but then again, Chase knew to never underestimate Jin.

He attempted to shrug it off. "So what do I do about the ulcers?"

"That's the least of your worries." The doctor stated. It felt as if a dozen spiders were crawling up Chase's spine. _What was he implying—?_

Just when Jin was becoming suspicious, he killed it again. "It appears you're starting to hemorrhage and it's affecting your lungs. That's why you've been coughing up the blood. I'm afraid there's little in ways of treatment with the technology we have readily available on Castanet, but I'm sure that I can have you patched up the best I can in a few months if you give me the time."

Chase let out a sigh. He physically relaxed and the constant headache died down a bit as Jin quickly packed up his bag of tools. But the doctor made no move to stand. He simply reclined a bit, so at ease with himself and the world. He held all the answers.

It was too late when he realized the severity of the realization. Chase obviously bristled. Jin saw it and smiled.

"Should I set up an appoint—"

Adjusting the cuffs on his white lab coat, Jin said: "Are you positive Maya is your only stress inducer?"

"What?"

"What else is bothering you? I'm a doctor, Chase. I'm not stupid. A simple lover's quarrel is hardly something to get ulcers over. And by the way you squint at the light; you get headaches, too, don't you?"

Chase felt himself shrinking. He tugged at the corner of his apron.

Jin continued relentlessly, slowly cracking him like an egg. "And the hemorrhaging? What do you have to explain that kind of trauma? Is that what this is, Chase? Trauma? What causes such terrible, physical pain? Judgment? Lies? _Guilt?_"

Chase stood. He glared down at the dark haired man, at a loss with his patience and ready to scream or even wail. His stomach threatened churning bile. "Had enough?"

Jin stood. For being slightly shorter than Chase, he held his ground better and soon had Chase on the defensive again. "No. I will never have enough. And you know perfectly well why. Don't you, Chase? Do you find this curious? Have you figured it all out yet? Can you wrap your infinitesimal brain around the possibility that you have lost this fight? That I know? That I could say a name – your name, whenever I want to? Hell, I could be bored one Sunday afternoon and modestly spill your life out to the muddy streets where the people here will eat that shit like starved dogs. You're in the palm of my hand. I can crush you – all in whimsy! I don't think you've realized quite yet what this means for you. I might just leave this room and tell your wife the bitter truth a dim-wit like her deserves. Right now. What would you do? Stop me? Kill me? Explain that, Chase. Go ahead. Challenge. Stop me."

He was frozen. Chase hadn't realized he had backed up so far, his knees pressed to the back of the chair. He collapsed into it and coughed violently into his handkerchief, feeling the warmth gather in more identical stains on the fabric.

Jin stepped back, his serenity returned after the sudden calamity. "And you won't answer me, even now… Interesting."

Chase felt like a test subject, a bug beneath the magnifying glass under scrutiny. He felt cold with numbing surrender and hot with rage at the same time. He was being torn in half. Literally, too.

The doctor looked away for awhile, staring about the floor before he focused on the ceiling and then his mock patient once more. He smiled again. "But maybe I won't. Maybe… This is what I want."

"What? Watching me choke on my own blood?" Chase asked, seeping with hatred and lined with despair.

"Watching you get what you deserve. Because this, Chase – this is what the world calls _justice._ And you've gotten yours. But when I've decided you've had enough, when the diseases slowly ravaging your body take longer than I like, perhaps years from now when our children are grown and we're grandparents and you're still coughing into that bloody handkerchief – then. Then I just might pull that little card from my sleeve to win the game. And there is nothing you can do. Not anymore."

Jin snatched his case up and left Chase alone, the latter of who threw up the contents of his stomach into the rubbish bin after the door closed.


	31. The Cold Slope

Warning! If you've read the book, this is practically where it ends. I'm taking a creative license, mixing things up, and making a new ending as a surprise. It's very different. I hope you enjoy. =3

Your reviews seem to be getting better and better. Or I'm becoming really sappy. I want to cry whenever I check my e-mail now! xD I think it's a mixture of both. I can't thank you enough! (But it will be addressed specifically; don't you worry!)

School's almost out! High school for me is over May 18th. I can't believe it's gone. 0_0

But that means my writing gets to pick up a few notches, too. Next week I have my English A.P. test, so I might just disappear somewhere around Thursday… Do not fear! This weekend is prom, but other than that, I'm pretty open so I'm hoping to update sporadically. Let's finish this! n_n

Psst! Ever see the Bantam Classic publication of the book? Check the cover. Might spark an idea to how her outfit looks – I couldn't resist!

* * *

><p><strong>The Cold Slope<strong>

* * *

><p>Her wardrobe was rather unsatisfactory. But not through Angela's eyes. She handmade every piece of clothing she owned. Her armoire was sparse, but the dresses that hung on the creaking rod were pieces of her. She had poured her time and intent in the stitches and when she wore them, she felt more like herself than ever before.<p>

Angela chose a dark red dress. The sleeves were long and modest, the torso firm and form fitting. Her skirt was wide and it brushed dangerously against her shoes, creating the mud stains that were forever imprinted around the hem. The cuffs and collar were a stark white against the dark fabric of the dress, but the most prominent feature was not the dress, but the accessory. Angela's scarlet lettered 'A' scarf was wrapped gingerly, almost casually, about her neck.

Edmund was excited. His mother only wore the scarf when she went out. That meant he was going to follow her into town. Whether it was to pick up groceries or fabric, the destination didn't matter. Edmund was anxious to get out of the house. For any reason.

So when his mother grabbed his jacket as well, the boy sprang up to meet her at the door, dropping the small toy train Mr. Kasey made for him. He looped his arms through the sleeves and didn't whine when Angela zipped him up tight even though it was only a week until summer. She looked him over and silently decided he was ready to go.

Hand in hand, the pair left the house. Angela turned and locked the door – an unnecessary precaution, but still a habit of parents. Edmund saw a hard glint in her eye. "Mother? Where are we going today?"

"You're going to stay with Mr. Kasey." She answered him, pocketing the key.

"Mr. Kasey? Are we going for a visit?" He asked, wrinkling his nose. His mother rarely visited Mr. Kasey. He assumed they were friends, but his mother always seemed to avoid him. Still, she never objected when Mr. Kasey and Edmund would spend long afternoons together on his ranch or down by the river fishing.

He liked Mr. Kasey. Very much. He was the closest thing to a father Edmund had ever had – excluding that bizarre evening with the stranger. Edmund felt a connection somewhere in that man. It was something he couldn't describe… Ever since, he had wanted to talk to his mother about it, but he could never find the words he needed. The only logical conclusion Edmund could come up with was that it was some sort of father son bond. Is that how all children feel when they're with their parents? Both of them? Together? Or was Edmund just so lonely without him that he was imagining things?

Already, his mind had wandered. He hadn't heard his mother answer his question; if she had answered it at all. They were halfway down the hill. "Mother?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You're leaving me with him, aren't you?"

His insightfulness brought a small grin to her face. Edmund was so intelligent. Angela had cried when they refused to let him go to school. They said it caused too much of a disturbance with the other families. But it was unfair. Everyone knew it was unfair. She would never forget the look on his face when she had to tell him, 'No, Edmund. I'm sorry… but you cannot go to school today.'

"When will you be back? Can I come, too?" Edmund piped up again. They were just outside the front door to Kasey's ranch house.

"No, darling. Your mother must do this alone." Angela bent slightly and parted his hair, kissing him on the forehead. She looked into his eyes and smiled wide for him. "You have such beautiful eyes, Edmund."

"You tell me that a lot." He mumbled, not looking away from her.

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I think too much…"

Angela rapped on the door. There was silence for a moment until the door was unexpectedly drawn open without a sound. Kasey stood there, looking them up and down with a genial smile as always.

"Morning! Well, I didn't expect you two! What's going on?" He asked, opening the door wide. "Would you like to come in?"

"No, I'm sorry. I can't stay – I've… somewhere to be." Angela gently reminded him. "It's Sunday."

Kasey's face changed as he understood. He couldn't believe Sunday had come so fast. Still, it was good for her. Angela wanted to do this and deep down, Kasey felt she needed to do this, too. She had kept her silence long enough, but it was something only meant for God and Perry to hear. Angela deserved peace. He nodded. "Edmund's welcome to stay."

Angela knelt down and was slightly disappointed to find that Edmund towered over her. She straightened up and adjusted his jacket. Angela held his face in her hands, startled how he was growing so fast and her own life was slipping by. It was silly, but she felt this was going to be a long good-bye and she couldn't shake the notion. "Be a gentleman, Edmund. I know you'll be good. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mother." Edmund said and gave her a small smile. She was starting to worry him – she was acting so strange.

"I won't be long, darling." She kissed his forehead and passed him off to Kasey. Edmund scurried inside and took of his jacket, already at home.

"Help yourself to the cookies in the kitchen, Edmund!" Kasey called as the boy disappeared. He turned to Angela and sheepishly smiled. "There was a sale at the Inn. I can't make cookies to save my life."

Angela smiled back and nodded politely. "Thank you for watching him. I'll be back before dark."

Kasey stood awkwardly with the door open and Angela looked at the hedges outside. He spoke up before she could leave. "Edmund's a good kid."

"Yes, he is—"

"I'd be proud to call him my son." Kasey insisted.

Angela knew where this was going. "Kasey, I can't—"

"Think about Edmund." Kasey unfairly asserted. "The kid deserves a father."

"He has a father."

"One that'll stick around and raise him right." He reworded. Kasey crossed his arms defensively. "Besides… maybe one who would be willing to step forward…?"

Angela concentrated her brow. "What are you insinuating, Kasey?"

"That I claim Edmund as my own."

Confused, she shook her head immediately. "No, no, that's…"

"It could work! Think about it –" He played on her affections. "_He'd_ be let off the hook, too. And Edmund would have a father. There's no downside!"

"No downside?" Angela tried not to laugh. "Kasey, why would I keep silent all these years if you were his father? No offense, my friend, but… It doesn't make any sense. And I still cannot accept your proposal. I will not do that to you."

"You're not _doing_ anything! You're only hurting yourself and Edmund."

Angela looked away. Kasey knew he had crossed the line, treading on the boundary of her motherhood and her responsibilities as such. They both grew quiet.

She finally looked up at him and wrapped the scarf tighter about her neck. "Kasey, I am… flattered at your offer. But I do not want to have this conversation again. Now if you please, I will be on my way."

Angela didn't give him a chance to respond and simply left him on his stoop, quickly shuffling off towards the foggy forest.

* * *

><p>Fugue was still waking up. Dew dripped off every surface and footing was slick from the days of harsh rain. The sun had not reached these damp places in the forest and in reality, these patches may never truly dry.<p>

This is where Perry trod, making his careful way through the clumsy wood. Sticks cracked underneath his shoes, spooking him into thinking he wasn't alone. But of course, he had to reprimand himself; Fugue was nothing to be afraid of. Just a forest.

"Just a forest…" Perry said aloud to comfort himself. It seemed to do the trick. There was a clearing just up ahead through the trees. The fog was thick and the mist shadowed everything, but if he could make the clearing he could find his bearings and decide which direction to turn. Where did the river go?

Perry had begun his journey with his trusty Bible in hand and a pair of old shoes for the hike. He followed the river up through the forest, but on more than one occasion, the river didn't have a footpath along the side and the reverend had to deviate and meet back up with the river later after some climbing and detours. But now, the trickle of water was muffled by the other sounds in the forest and he was feeling disoriented.

The trees grew thinner in number and in width. The fog was especially thick here. Perry stumbled along, hoping Angela would be able to navigate safely through this mess.

Tripping on a root, Perry flew forward and miraculously caught himself on a thin oak trunk. The little sapling bent in protest and the man quickly backed up and regained his footing, his heart beating in his ears.

Taking a deep breath, the pastor looked around as his heart slowed to a normal pace. "If it wasn't for this fog…! I might be able to see something besides my two left feet…"

He leaned against a maple and peered through the trees. The clearing looked strange to him. Almost warped. Perry's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the morning underneath the canopy and realized that he almost walked down a steep ravine. Through the patches of fog rising in the air, Perry identified a small creek. The water ran slow and smooth, barely making a sound as it slid over the rocks. A pebbled beach met up with the beginnings of the river. It was about thirty yards down.

Tucking his book into the strap of his pants, Perry took a careful step forward. It would be the fastest way down after all and there didn't appear to be any safer path. Clinging to one trunk and then another, the reverend slowly scaled down the slippery slope.

The Bible suddenly slipped from him. Perry grasped for the treacherous book, but he was unsuccessful and it tumbled down into the ravine below, soon landing with a splash.

Perry lost his balance. All hope of traction was lost with the amount of mud and wet undergrowth beneath his shoes. The poor man pitched forward. Desperate to grab a branch, a trunk, anything – his hands betrayed him and all he felt was air before his head hit the ground. His legs folded over him and Perry soon found himself rolling uncontrollably down to the beach.

Sticks, roots, and rocks gave little mercy to the holy man as he neared the bottom. Perry's head caught a nasty head-sized rock and his skull dashed across it and still he continued to clumsily topple down until he hit bottom.

Perry fell face first into the creek. His head swam with confusion and pain. His vision blurred.

He blinked once. Twice. Perry saw his Bible in front of him. It had landed in the water near the shore. He reached for it and his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Angela quietly made her way through the wood she knew as a home. Like a young girl, she explored Fugue Forest and it had become a kind of secret hideaway. When she thought of Fugue, she thought of Chase. And of the good days. The days before Jin was alive again and Maya was a name to be ignored unless for shame in each other. It always astonished Angela how something that was meant to be so pure and revered could be destroyed by a half-hearted promise.<p>

The birds fluttered over her head in the treetops, busy with full nests with empty mouths to feed. Always a song was in their throat. The lichens and moss that crept across the rocks fell under her boots and careful step. The slight chill in the air made her grateful she had chosen a warm outfit.

Though the forest was shaded by the clouds and a particularly thick layer of fog, Angela knew exactly where to put her feet. Come rain, snow, or wind – Angela could run to the river blindfolded. It was often a place she ventured to in her dreams. Her heart lived here.

The river's song echoed in her ears and she followed the slow babble to the familiar pebbled beach. It was nearly noon. Angela hoped Perry hadn't waited long.

The fog was slowly parting as the sun rose higher in the sky, banishing it to the lost corners of the forest. Through the dark, Angela leapt across the rocks and landed gracefully against the riverbank. Her shoes met the small rocks and she felt at home.

The water danced mutely through its usual crevices. Dozens of pinkcat flowers were beginning to bud in the nearby grasses, ready to bloom come summer time. Angela couldn't help but smile and think of the dried, tiny pink flower that was resting in her copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. It made her feel like a foolish schoolgirl to keep such a whimsical gift. But he had given it to her that afternoon. That same afternoon she had tried to tell him she was pregnant with his child.

Strangely enough, the water did not change its patterns for the dark shadow resting on its surface. It babbled on gently and quietly as it always had, moving over the silhouette Angela was now close enough to recognize.

First, Angela's eyes focused on the dark suit jacket. It was a familiar navy, soaked through with the cold mountain water. Her eyes filled with horror as they moved to the tousled head of hair, disheveled and abnormally angled where crusted blood stained the rocks about him crimson. Then she saw the outstretched hand, resting delicately on a drenched Bible.

* * *

><p>Chase was a bundle of nerves. He had attempted to dress nicely – he even tucked in his button-up shirt. But getting out of the house was nearly impossible. If Dakota hadn't insisted her mother come help her pick out a dress for her 'don't-call-it-a-date-dad' with Paolo, Chase would've been under careful scrutiny until he keeled over.<p>

His mind wandered as his feet effortlessly did the walking for him. Chase was familiar with multiple routes to their riverbank. It was one of the many precautions he took – that he had ironically hoped to obliterate someday. Someday when he got the courage to tell his family the truth – that he never felt the same about his wife. That he was unhappy. That he was literally days away from suicide before Maya announced she was pregnant with Dakota. That the town was right – he was scum and he didn't care. If Angela stood beside him, he could do anything.

The chef's head pounded as he gripped the handkerchief tighter in the palm of his hand. He would hide it of course. Angela didn't need to know. The real reason why he visited her. He wanted to see Edmund. He wanted to see Angela. One last time before… He knew… Anyways, if he was caught that day – all the better. To hell with secrets!

Chase coughed into the handkerchief and was relieved that it wasn't a vicious one. He lifted himself over a fallen tree in his path – new as of last month. He would still visit the river, even after all that had happened. It was theirs. Even if she wasn't beside him, she was in the air there. And that was good enough on the darkest days.

He squinted to see through the fog and listened. There was no doubt – footsteps crunched against the pebbled beach. Someone was already here.

As he pocketed his handkerchief, Chase thought of ways to argue Angela if she tried to turn him away. Besides, if it really came to the worst and she was that worried, Angela trusted Perry with the secret. Trusted him enough for all of this. And so Chase trusted him, too.

When he was about to make his presence known, an ear-splitting scream echoed not twenty feet away. His heart quickened. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Angela!" Chase called, racing forward. He was on the opposite side of the stream, but that did not hinder him. He waded knee deep across, sloshing water every which way and soaking his pants. Chase scrambled for shore and ran towards the source of the cry that had turned into quick, panicked sobs.

"Ch-Chase?" Angela's shaken voice called out, recognizing him.

Chase appeared through the fog and skidded to a dead halt. He tried to make sense of the scene before him – Angela kneeling on the bank of the creek and Perry's motionless body face down in the shallow water, his hair slowly swaying with the current. There was a deep gash in the back of his head. Angela's scarf had fallen from her neck, its end floating and stained a darker pink than the rest of the fabric. The 'A' was soaked with Perry's blood.

Without thinking, Chase knelt down and pulled Angela to him. She did not fight or ask questions; she just cried into him. His eyes roamed over the cold body before them. "Angela…"

"He's dead, Chase. He's dead." She whispered, shoulders shaking. Her hand clawed at his shirt as she tried to fend off the shock.

"What happened, Angie?"

Angela shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know… I just got here… I… My God, Chase, he's dead. He's dead. He'sdeadhe'sdeadhe'sdead."

"Sh-sh." Chase stroked her hair. "We have to get help."

Angela pushed away, all business again. She struggled to her feet and refused Chase's help to stand. She didn't look at her friend in the water. "Someone killed him, Chase. Someone killed Perry."

Chase looked around, his eyesight better than hers in this weather. His mind working quickly, he looked up the ravine and saw the broken branches and skid marks down the hill. Chase pointed and faced Angela to the slope. "There. He fell. Nobody murdered him, Angela. You're just panicked. Now, we have to get help. We can't leave him here."

Angela nodded, attempting not to lose her head and remain calm. If she panicked she would be useless. She knew this. So she struggled with all she had to think what help would mean. It would mean she would be found here. With Chase. Everything was over. Perry was over – God! No, she can't think about that. She can't afford to have feelings now. She had to realize what was going to happen to her. The vixen, the whore, the adulteress – the one woman that the town was waiting for something like this to happen to. The pack to break the camel's back. And they were about it get it from her. And she would willingly volunteer.

"I'll go." She said.

"What? Don't think I don't know about your heart, Angela." Chase went for the upper hand. "I'll go—"

"I'm the faster runner." Angela decided. She knew it was ridiculous, but she had to stall for time so her mind could work.

Chase shook his head. "Don't be absurd! Wait here with… with Perry – I'll be right back."

"Wait!" Angela suddenly shouted. She knew what she had to do. Chase turned, already about to run. Angela collapsed to the ground in a swoon.

She knew he would fall for it – and he did. Chase hurried forward and tried to support her. "Angela, you've got to keep your head! We have to—"

"No, Chase, it's not we." She muttered. Her tone caught him off guard and he was taken aback. "We've both suffered, love. Let me do you one last favor."

"Wha-?"

His question was cut off. Angela dropped the heavy rock and Chase fell forward into her arms, knocked out cold.

"For you – I will give all I have left." She told him as his eyes rolled back.

Angela carefully lifted him and dragged him across the beach. Propping him up behind a thick scarlet oak, she kissed his forehead to apologize for the nasty headache he would receive when he woke up; hopefully hours from now. She camouflaged him a bit by giving him a quick blanket of leaves that covered him. It was unlikely they would look this far – they would be concerned with Perry.

She quickly got to work. Angela brushed away the deep tracks Chase's legs made as she dragged him and went about erasing any male footmarks she could find to eliminate his presence. On her hands and knees, she rubbed them away with precision. Then she took off in the direction of Horn Ranch.

Shouts and orders went up the moment she emerged from the forest, screaming Perry's death. The elderly ranchers Hanna and Cain sent their grandson Matt for the Mayor and his son. Somehow Owen was called upon for his more muscular assistance and soon enough, Angela had a group of people behind her as she wound her way back through the forest to the reverend.

Little did she know, she also erased Perry's footprints from the scene that was about to become that of a crime. Her crime.


	32. Murder

I won't be talking up here anymore. Just below now. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Murder<strong>

* * *

><p>Silence.<p>

Ironically, Angela never felt an atmosphere that was louder in her ears. Her fists clenched and unclenched. Her breath came sporadically like her livewire heartbeat. Her spine tingled at every touch of the wind.

Owen and Cain were shaking their heads, muttering to each other and stroking their chins. The brawny men stood over to the side where they were more or less placed to be out of the way. Hanna stood beside her husband, clucking about in a fury. She wouldn't go unheard. "All her fault…! All of it! …dead now! He's dead!"

Perry was not to be touched.

Angela couldn't hear the mayor's voice directly in front of her. No, that wasn't the mayor. It was Gill. The Mayor Hamilton was pacing along the beach, too flustered to speak.

She blinked. Her neck turned her head unwillingly away from the reverend's dead body – her friend's body – to the young man scribbling notes down. She felt she was playing the devastation factor (which was very real in all honesty) quite well. Though her frightened eyes had darted to his tree one too many times already. "…from the time? Miss Angela? Can you hear me?"

She nodded, trying to keep her head. "Yes."

"Well… when did you find him?" Gill asked, holding his pencil at the ready.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"Were you with him when he died?"

"No…"

Gill sighed and turned at the sound of brush rustling. Jin emerged from behind the trees with a teenage Matt behind him. The two made their way to the beach, greeted by a silent nod from the mayor who went on with his pacing.

Matt's eyes immediately found the body floating in the creek and grew wide. Cain saw the boy and shouted for him to leave – he didn't have to be told twice. As he ran off towards home, Jin stepped forward and knelt by the corpse.

"Miss Angela – please." Gill was sighing with exasperation. "You need to focus."

"I'm sorry." She said in a small, far off voice.

"Do you know how he died?"

She pointed absently at the hill behind her. "He fell…"

Gill wrote it on his notepad, though he was doubtful. The hillside didn't look very convincing except for some path in the mud, but it was an innocent enough lead. "Now, why were you here? Were you meeting him here?" He asked.

"I won't answer that." Angela refused, shaking her head slightly.

"You won't what—?"

"Gill. Come here." Jin ordered, hovering over Perry.

Gill rolled his eyes, loathing the interruption to his interrogation. He spun on his heel and stood behind Jin, not hesitating in the slightest to see the pastor he had known since childhood floating eerily face down in bloodied water.

Jin pointed at Perry's head. "Deep lacerations. His head literally caved in."

"Can you tell what it was from?" Gill asked, squatting down to see.

"It was a blunted object. Most likely a rock." The doctor said matter-of-factly. He traced the line in the air above Perry with his finger.

Gill put the pieces together. He whispered: "Struck from behind?"

Jin shrugged. He was puzzled himself. Angela certainly didn't seem to be the killer type – especially Perry's killer. But why were they out here? A secluded wooded area? He was missing something. Something vital.

Hamilton's ready ears caught the nearby conversation. He honed in on the two men, needing to be involved. Unlike his son, he purposely shielded his eyes so he wouldn't see the reverend in the water. "What's this, Jin? You think Angela did this? But why?"

"I will not attest to any such thing." Jin stated flatly. He looked over Perry's body again. "We need to flip him over. Do you mind?"

"Oh heavens!" Hamilton cried, scurrying away.

Gill and Jin dragged Perry from the river. They gently pushed him over on the pebbly beach. Though he died closing his eyes, they were opened wide by the current. Blurred and glossy, Perry stared at the clouded sky overhead. His face was bloated from the cuts and bruises swelling on his face and from his time in the river. He was barely recognizable.

Jin went to work examining his arms and legs, feeling about his chest and taking his time on the neck. "He didn't break his neck… I find it a small miracle."

"Why?" Gill asked.

"He has three broken bones in his legs, two in each arm, and he's cracked a few ribs." The doctor rattled off.

"What!" Hamilton squeaked, covering his mouth. "Was he beaten?"

Gill shuddered slightly. "Seems possible…"

"Possible! Miss Angela?" Hamilton shook his head in rising horror.

The three were quiet.

Hanna went unnoticed until this moment. Her shouts and curses were loud and they had been tuned out, but they suddenly rose an octave and were quickly followed by an echoing slap - one after the other. The three men turned their attention to where Angela had been standing.

Angela stood firm and unmoving. There were red handprints on her face and a small bubble of blood slid from her cracked lip.

"You witch! You killed him! You bloody strumpet! Hussy! Murderer!" Hanna fought without reproach, hot angry tears streaming down her face.

Cain quickly moved forward and restrained his wife. Taking her by the arms, he pulled her away from the stolid young woman. "Hanna! Stop! You're embarrassing yourself!"

"You little bitch!" Hanna kicked, missing Angela completely.

"Cain, get your wife out of here!" Gill commanded as he stormed forward, losing his temper.

Hanna gave in. She fell into her husband and dramatically cried, as if the whole mess was her own and Angela had been silently antagonizing her from twenty feet away. "Don't let her get away with this, mayor! She killed him! I know it; she killed him!" She cried. Cain gently led his wife back home, all the while she wailed. "Gentle Perry! Good Perry! O! Sweet, poor, dead Perry! O! Oh, God…!"

Gill whipped out a kerchief from his shirt pocket and dabbed without invitation the blood on Angela's mouth. "Sorry about her. Are you alright?"

"Fine." Angela said, still without moving. Tears slipped from the corners of her eyes and they went unattended until they dried on her cool cheeks or fell to her collar.

"Gill! Gill!" Hamilton called, pulling his son away from her.

"Father – what?" He asked impatiently.

"Look – look here."

Gill followed his father's finger to the rock at their feet. There was blood plastered to it along with a scrape of skin and three or four blue hairs.

The young man quickly knelt, picking up the rock from the beach. It was very heavy and there was mud on the underside of it like it hadn't been touched in awhile – or it had been taken from somewhere else. "There aren't many rocks this size here…" Gill observed, looking about the pebbly beach. It could be a coincidence, but… "Jin!"

Jin looked up from Perry. The doctor was beckoned over and he grudgingly left his spot to join the two at the rock. "What?"

"Could this be… a weapon?" Gill asked, holding up the rock.

Jin took it from him. He looked it over a few moments before nodding and handing it back to Gill. "It seems to fit the gash on the back of his head."

"And… is that the one that killed him?" Gill asked.

Jin nodded grimly.

Trying desperately to clear the poor girl's name, Gill played detective in the last way he knew. Searching the ground nearby, his heart sunk to find only the footprints of those present in the muddy patches. And fingers scrawled hastily in the dirt, wiping away evidence of any others…

Gill didn't know what to do. He had always liked Angela, admired her. But the world was telling him Angela did this. Her story was halfway convincing – it was hard to picture her mercilessly beating Perry to a pulp and striking him in the head with a rock. That Perry would just ridiculously fall down a slope and Angela would just happen to be the one to find him sounded just as unlikely…The physical evidence in the bloodied rock, the small finger strokes in the dirt, her own un-cooperation as to the reason why she was here, and her distant manner told him a glaringly different story… She killed a man.

Angela led him here. And she killed him. Angela met Perry in the wood. And she killed him.

_Why?_

Gill looked up. Jin tried to ignore the woman as he worked, taking notes on his medical clipboard. Angela was squatting above Perry's body. She gently lifted the bangs from his face, lovingly parting his hair. Icy tears fell from her eyes as she shook her head disbelievingly.

Hamilton stood behind Gill who was sitting on the ground. He put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"She killed him… He was the father…" Gill said.

Hamilton sadly shook his head.

Owen finally stepped forward at Jin's signal. Angela stood and stepped back as he came forward – Owen nodded to her awkwardly. He gently picked up the rag doll body of the pastor bridal style. "Where should we take him, doc?"

Jin had heard the verdict, distracting him. "Wh-what?"

"Where am I gonna… put him?" Owen asked, feeling squeamish for the first time in his life. Perry's clammy body slid into his chest, making him squirm when he saw the distorted face.

"The… The Clinic, of course. We'll worry about it later." Jin said absently, waving him on. Owen reluctantly left the forest alone with Perry and the doctor quickly walked to the father and son watching Angela cry to herself on the ground.

"I can't believe it…" Gill was saying, shaking his head slowly.

"Then don't." Jin said. The two quickly turned to him. "He's not the father."

"Then who is?" Hamilton asked.

For the first time, Angela looked up. Her eyes bored into the back of Jin's head. He would do this for her. He didn't know why anymore, but he would. One last time. "I'm not at liberty to say."

"You know!" The mayor gasped.

"I never said that." Jin denied.

"But you never said you didn't either." Gill said.

The corner of Jin's mouth smiled slightly. "Precisely."

Hamilton gaped, looking from Gill to Jin and back. He was shocked – why wouldn't Jin tell them? Was he, the _mayor,_ the only one out of the loop? What was going on?

Gill understood. Maybe for the first time. This wasn't his business – he didn't need to know. This was Perry they were talking about, not Angela's love life. But a man was dead. And his only suspect appeared blindingly guilty.

He stood, somehow knowing he was officially in charge now – not his father. An age had passed. "Angela – you're going to have to come with me. I charge you with the death of Reverend Perry – anything you say will be used to help you to the best of my knowledge in court. Will you stand?"

Angela smiled, pulling the damp scarf around her neck. She took his outstretched hand. Gill helped Angela to her feet. Stumbling along, they all left for the Church Plaza.


	33. The Denouement

One more~

* * *

><p><strong>The Denouement<strong>

* * *

><p>The world was cold. Something was wet. There was pain and the feeling you were stiff as a board. And it smelled like leaves.<p>

Chase sat up suddenly as if from a nightmare. Leaves scattered around him, shedding from his clothes at the sudden movement. He held his head and looked around wildly.

Where was he?

He leaned against the tree he was propped against and tried to think. His head was throbbing, the nerves behind his eyes tingling at the slightest intake of light.

Chase closed his eyes, running both hands through his hair. "I don't remember a thing…!" He whined in frustration. What was he doing in the woods? Covered in leaves!

Pushing off the trunk, Chase pulled himself to his feet.

He recognized the spot easily enough. It was the riverbank where he would always meet with Angela. It was rocky and at some times of the year (like now) it was dreadfully muddy, but it was theirs. The pinkcat flowers smiled at him from their grassy ridge.

Chase stumbled away from the tree and balanced himself. He must've fallen asleep… for whatever reason. He just knew he shouldn't be out of his house and Maya would be angry about it.

* * *

><p>"King me!"<p>

"Damn, kid, you got good at this game." Kasey forfeited the checker piece.

Edmund laughed with glee. "Your turn, Mr. Kasey. Move if you dare!"

Kasey raised an eyebrow across the table. "If I dare?"

The young boy challenged him with a wide smile and a nod.

He looked over the board and decided he was most assuredly doomed. Edmund had jumped him four times the round beforehand – he was a prodigy. At everything it seemed. They had played cards, shot slingshots, rode horses, cooked, fished, and had even drawn pictures when Kasey was just too tired for anything else. And Edmund bested him every time – with ease and a style of his own. He was a great kid – a phenomenal kid. If his father was lawful, society would've seen it, too.

Kasey grumbled about his next move and decided to just commit suicide by running into one of Edmund's red pieces when the door knocked. They both turned their heads. Before Kasey could get up from his seat, the person knocked again and Edmund was running to greet them.

"Mother!" Edmund smiled, opening the door. He quickly backed away in surprise and slight timidity.

"H-Hello, Edmund." Candace held a breathy smile for a moment. Her eyes caught Kasey and he rose slowly with caution.

Julius stepped up from behind his wife, Angie peeking in the back ground nervously. "Kasey? You there?"

"Yeah, what's going on guys?" He asked carefully. Their faces foretold bad news. Edmund began to fear the worst – where was his mother? Did she do something wrong?

"It's Angela—" Candace admitted.

"Where is she?" Edmund asked quietly.

Candace's heart nearly burst looking at him.

Julius spoke up. "She's in trouble."

Kasey nodded, ready for anything.

"They say…" Candace tried again. "Perry's dead. Angela's on trial a-again…"

"What? Where?" Kasey breathed.

"The Church Plaza." Julius said.

"When?"

"Right now."

Kasey didn't hesitate in grabbing Edmund by the shoulder, pushing him along. "We'd better hurry."

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly crawling its way west when he reached for the knob on his front door. He pulled his stained handkerchief from his pocket and coughed into it as the door shut noisily behind him. Soon, Chase was spitting up more blood than ever before. It was easier to throw the handkerchief away.<p>

He felt filthy. A random bug from the leaf pile in his hair convinced him to take a shower.

Chase stood under the water in a blurred mindset. It was almost as if his brain had hiccupped over the day. He repeated the process of backtracking through his entire day, but after Dakota and Maya went shopping without him… nothing. Until he awoke in the leaves that is.

Leaning over the sink, Chase looked in the mirror. He was a tired man. Just in a week, he had aged so much. Angela had laugh lines and the smallest crow's feet beginning by her eyes. Chase on the other hand, didn't age through wrinkles. He aged from the illness. It had erupted and blossomed, feeding on his stress and guilt like a monster within. Finally too large and hungrier for more than emotions, it started to devour the color in his face, the light in his eyes, whatever fat he had left. Chase felt he was a walking skeleton – all skin and bones and guilt weighing on his soul like a curse. It _was_ a curse.

There were three God-given rights of man. The Americans said life, liberty, and property. They had only taken what John Locke believed: life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. Life: simple enough. Everyone had the right to survive, no matter how God-awful it was to go on. Liberty: people fought and died for it every day – he could rest easy knowing Castanet was sound. Happiness: the simplest, most basic of the three rights. Something that came from the perspective of the citizen. The thing that had killed Chase.

He realized now that he had kept the water running in the sink. He didn't even know why he turned it on. He turned the cap, shutting the faucet off. He passed a tired hand over his face.

The door slammed.

"Dad! Dad!" Dakota shouted, her feet thumping down the hall.

"Chase! Come quick!" Maya's voice followed her.

"Dad, where are you?" Dakota grew impatient, flinging the bedroom doors open.

"In here…" Chase muttered, still consumed in his headache induced stupor. He stepped out of the bathroom, colliding with his daughter. Dakota's eyes were on fire, bright violet like his used to be. His were lackluster and sad.

She eyed him for a moment before her mouth set, still close to him. "Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, kiddo." He gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. Dakota didn't believe him, but she smiled anyways.

"Chase! There you are!" Maya gasped. It was obvious the two had been running. His wife rarely exercised and had grown chubby over the years from his cooking. Her dress was stained with sweat and her hair slightly disheveled.

Her mother's entrance brought Dakota back into the excitement. She eagerly turned to her father. "Dad! We have to go to—"

"They're having another trial—" Maya was talking at the same time.

"Hold it, hold it!" Chase held up a hand in surrender. "What's the matter with you two? Dakota?"

Glad her father designated her and set Maya in a huff, his daughter quickly said: "There's another trial for Miss Angela. They say she's killed somebody!"

"Reverend Perry." Maya added.

Chase's head swam. Events from the day hit him like bullets. The forest, the river, Angela's scream, Perry's body, suddenly a rock to his head – his mind opened the flood gates. The truth shocked him like electricity. Angela had saved him. Again. But this was the last time.

"It's at Celesta Church Plaza – right now!" Dakota continued.

Chase squeezed her shoulder apologetically and left them behind. Maya and Dakota exchanged a mixture of confusion and worry at his reaction. He neared the front door.

"Where are you going?" Maya called. "Chase? Are you okay—?"

He took off running.


	34. Confession

...

* * *

><p><strong>Confession<strong>

* * *

><p>The dark clouds gathered in the sky over Celesta Church. The cherry blossom tree near the church door was in full bloom, indicating a pleasant spring and the summer to soon come. As the gull cried, moving west towards the sunset, a broad bustle of villagers began to gather. It's not every day a trial is held.<p>

The group that had come from the forest pushed through the people. The townspeople were yelling and crying and screaming for justice. Angela was involved in the unthinkable – adultery. Now she was the only one connected to the unfathomable – murder. They cried out in defiance.

"What happened to Perry?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Where's the mayor?"

Hamilton had stepped aside. He knew the day would come when Gill finally stopped taking orders and started giving them – that day had come when he was six years old. But when the arrogance subsided and he was able to make the important choices without a second glance, Gill would be ready. That time had come. Though it never happened in an official ceremony, Gill was somehow the mayor of Harmonica Town. And Hamilton was glad – for his son and for the release of the burden. He doubted he could ever make the looming decision before them.

Mayor Gill jumped up the steps and held out his hands for silence. The crowd was unruly, but they let the new mayor take charge. He seemed to be level-headed. Maybe he had the answers.

"Citizens of Harmonica Town! This is the trial held to reveal the unnatural cause of death of our beloved Reverend Perry. Peace! Miss Angela will speak!" Gill shouted over the crowds in a strong voice.

The muddy, blood covered woman stood stoutly in the center of the plaza, reminiscent of so many years before. The circle was cleared so she could be clearly seen in the rabble. Her unwavering gaze had not faltered over time, but her body shook in her efforts to stand resolute. The red dress was torn from her run for help, her cuffs stained dark, and the pink scarf had drooped about her neck. The end of it was still wet from the river and tinged abnormally with Perry's watered down blood. Still, her scuffed boots made her stand tall and Angela looked every bit the fascinating woman Castanet had come to recognize. The picture of a divine mother turned pariah by her ignominy. She glowed, swelling in her pride and new image of the black widow she was willing to claim.

Gill reiterated some questions in order for everyone present to have a full understanding, though villagers continued to pour in. Finally, ears strained to hear as the quick interrogation was coming to a close. "The good reverend was found face down in the river with a large gash across the back of his head. You can attest to this, Dr. Jin?"

"Yes." Jin nodded.

"Miss Angela?"

"Yes." She agreed, her voice stunningly calm.

"How did he get that way?" Gill asked.

"He fell."

Her answer sounded weak. When she attempted to explain the debris from the hillside she found and Gill tried to attest to it, the villagers' voices overpowered them with accusations and profanities. Gill had to calm them down once more, and made a note not to say anything about her scattering the missing footprints. It could cause a riot.

"Very well." The villagers were shocked he seemed to be supporting her with this statement. Whose side was he on anyways? Clearing his throat and the plaza as quiet as it was going to be, Gill asked the question they all wanted to know. "Why were you alone in Fugue Forest with Reverend Perry?"

Angela never blamed them when they were curious. Never blamed then when they hissed and sneered. Never blamed them when they talked behind her back and invented stories. But on two occasions – only two times – Angela hated her fellow townspeople. The first was when they refused to let Edmund attend school. The second was now. Now… she despised them.

"She killed him!"

"He's the adulterer!"

"Make her pay!"

"Blasphemy!"

They had no right to know that she was doubtful in her faith. That she had wavered – that she _needed_ a confidant. That she was weak. That she couldn't go on like this. That she was ready to die. That she was nearing death.

Angela had fought them back for sixteen years. And for the first time in sixteen years, Angela lied. To spite them. It was over for her anyways. "Accident." Was her haughty, smirked retort.

Gill wasn't the only one who saw the obvious. The people were enraged. They didn't need to know more. They didn't want to know more. Whatever could be said in her defense, whatever the truth was – Angela was right. It no longer mattered. It was over for her. They wanted her dead.

A cry went up from the people as they swarmed over Angela. They tore the cloth from her body, beat and kicked her with fists and feet, spit upon her, and cursed her name. The scarf with the letter 'A' was taken from her and shouts rose up for the townspeople to lynch her themselves. Justice.

Through the fray, Owen pushed past the people and made his way to Angela. Gill and Jin used the path his girth made and attempted to bring the villagers back into line. Their orders went unheard. Owen lifted Angela to her feet, suffering some bruises himself, but saving her life by doing so. She was feeble in his arms, a tossed about rag doll in the bitter squall of hatred.

Steps rang up the stone staircase, a dim voice following. He went unheard. He tried again, and this time, the world stared.

"Me! ME! All be damned – me!"

Chase stopped at the top of the stairs, his knees buckling. Behind him sped his wife and daughter, both of whom halted halfway up the steps at his outburst.

No order had to be given. Eyes moved to Angela. She was the pillar of strength she once was – perhaps for the last time. She pushed away from Owen and the villagers backed away from her like one diseased. Enthralled, they watched in a mind-melting stupor as she made her way forward to him. The scarf was left behind her on the cobblestones.

"She… she didn't kill him… She didn't…" He breathed. Chase's eyes moved over the crowd without recognition, unbelievingly. He swallowed his thickening saliva. "I was… there… My idea… Confess to him… and the slope…"

One step closer. Angela hadn't cleared the distance. She moved as a ghost, an apparition – a trick of the light. Her tread unheard and soft. Blood pumped through her ears, deaf to all else; only realizing what Chase had done – was doing. For her.

Only meters apart, Chase fell. Angela made a dash to catch him and found herself too late – only able to lift him from the ground and support his head on her lap.

She could show affection for him for the first time in years, lightly parting the hair from his face. Not a sound was made as Chase's breath continued to grow more labored. The shock of revealing the truth had finished him.

Dakota raised a hand to her mouth, a silent tear falling from her eye. The recipe… was the things that made Angela. Her father's love.

"Wait! Edmund!"

The boy gave Kasey no heed. Running ahead of the man, he raced up the steps as fast as his legs could carry him. He broke Maya from her statue-like state where she brokenly looked on. She stared at him as he passed and skidded to a halt by his parents.

Angela never removed her eyes from Chase's. Edmund looked back and forth between them, watching his father's face drain and grow paler. He would regret years from now that he could never find any words.

Chase blinked slowly, his chest rising unevenly and shuddering with each breath he took as he resisted the rising coughs. He smiled up at Angela. "I'm… sorry…"

"Hush, darling – you've been so brave." Angela shook her head serenely, giving him a comforting smile. She said: "Sleep now… It's alright. We're here."

He shook his head, tears dripping from his eyes. Angela wiped them away before they reached his hair. A line of blood pooled in the corner of his mouth and slid down to his chin. "I promised…" He croaked.

Edmund saw the tears brim his mother's eyes and stood, barely thinking. His eyes locked onto it and he ran. Picking it up like a warm kitten, Edmund brought the scarf back to his parents and knelt on the stone next to his wilted father. He wrapped the scarf about Chase's neck.

"There, see?" Angela smiled, blinking and dropping her tears onto Chase. She kissed his forehead. "You're with us now. You're home."

The clouds over Castanet swirled in their grey melancholy, throwing patches of sunlight to the Earth by their whimsy. The birds chirped in the fresh spring air and the cherry blossom petals scattered in the breeze.

Jin, Gill, Anissa, Hamilton, Luke, Van, Renee, Dakota, Owen, Phoebe, Hanna, Ramsey, Maya – all of them stared in wonder at the strange family before their church. There were no quiet vendetta, no bitter resentment, and finally no more secrets. For a moment, no one was different from anyone else. The threesome was left alone. Left to be at peace with one another. And they were beautiful.

Chase clutched at the scarf with a shaking hand. He stared into Angela's face until his stare held longer than his soul.

_Are you gently sleeping? My heart will hold you – I cherish all you gave me. Every day. You are my forever love._


	35. Epilogue :: The Open Book

Surprise! One more, in all technicalities. Couldn't leave you hanging like that. x3

Note! This epilogue is not necessary. It's an add-on for those of you who wanted more of a happy ending. If you liked the tragedy, you might not like this as much. But here it is – if you want it. My wrap up.

* * *

><p><strong>The Open Book<strong>

* * *

><p>She slams the door too much. I tell her she's like her mother and then she slams the hinges harder. I laugh and she makes sure to lock it.<p>

I suppose these things happen when you're married for too long – you start to know the person too well. You know what will push their buttons the most and you time it just right. But then again, six years isn't all that long and I've learned what buttons never to touch. She's the same. She knows to avoid my childhood as much as she can – but in all truth, it doesn't bother me as much as I think it should. Some of those days were the happiest of my life.

My mother died nineteen years ago. Sometimes it's hard to believe… but she was happy when she died. Happiest to see him again, but I know part of her was delighted to spite Old Doctor Jin's diagnosis when she made it halfway through winter.

They didn't know what to do with me, but Kasey quickly took care of that. I lived with him – I still do. Mayor Gill also wormed his way into schooling me personally. He refused to let me go without mathematics. Only heaven knows why. But without those dreadful afternoons in his grossly over-decorated house, I would have never known her like I do. Or ended up where we are now. So I really can't complain.

Well, at the moment I might. We're both hot-headed and so that both gives us a license to pick a fight. I really shouldn't bother though when she's like this. Mothers get so moody… and demanding. But I can't blame her. I put her this way after all.

On some days when I'm outside working the ranch, now that Kasey claims he's too old, I look up the hill or even go in for a visit. I'm the only one who ever goes near the old house. Utterly in disrepair – I can't blame the youngest children creating rumors that it's haunted. I like to think it's not though. It was home. I think it always will be.

The porch still creaks, maybe more so than it used to, and the door's hinges crack with rust. The rugs are moth eaten and there is a thick blanket of dust on everything. I never went back in after she passed. Never went in to live that is. Everything went untouched – just as she left it. I like it. When my memory of her starts to fade, I can always step inside and see her everywhere: from her habit of folding the napkins on the tea table just so to her hand-stitched dresses in the wardrobe to the way she dog-eared the pages of her favorite books that lined the shelves. That always irritated me. But if she hadn't, I probably would have never found that dried flower she kept. _Romeo and Juliet_. Well, I never said she was original…

And when it rains and the water drips through the shingles, I remember Mathilde – what a terribly old, smelly cow. But she was good. It was all good. The chickens who would squawk when I got too close with my frog net and the crickets who sang in the high grass behind the barn. The cherry trees in the orchard in full bloom, practically dripping with treats too high for me to steal and once in reach – bitter and overripe. The wind that shakes the leaves and plays the lullaby that would send me to sleep on warm summer afternoons in the shade and send me into fits of laughter with the piles of debris to dive into in the crisp fall. My mind takes me back every time. If I pass by, it's all the same. It hasn't changed. Some things never do.

But the trees are dead and the chickens are gone. The leaves still sing, but their song has changed and I don't recognize it anymore – it's different from the tune I remembered. The frog net was lost years ago and Mathilde is in the ground. Things have changed – but I haven't. I don't think I can. I'll always be the loner – the prisoner delighted with his cell.

It must be how Maya felt being left in the dark – or still feels. No one knows. She and Dakota disappeared after that day. We never saw them again.

Time left me behind. I don't realize it has until I find myself on days like today – the sun is high and I'm back home once again where I belong. I am alone and I am eight years old. My fantasy unravels and my mother opens the door and my father comes up the hill. I meet him halfway up the road and he lifts me into the air – strong enough to do so with ease. I race him to the porch and he greets mother with a kiss. Then we enter the house, disappearing to be a family.

But the dream is gone. And I find myself a twenty-seven year old man with a wife and child on the way living down the road on a prosperous ranch with a loyal dog and plenty to eat and enough funds to support my family. I even have the village mayor as a father-in-law. My life is complete.

I can smile because I know this is what they almost had. What they wanted – what they deserved in a different world. They must be proud and someday I'll be able to look back and agree. Satisfied.

Before I go back home, I had better find a way to apologize. "You can't pick a fight with a pregnant woman – you'll never win." Kasey's wise words – no doubt gained through experience with my mother. I wish he married.

Pink cat flowers are in bloom this time of year. Vivian will forgive me with a bouquet of those – they're a favorite of hers. And I know just the spot in the forest where I can always find them…


	36. Extras : Soundtrack

This will probably be weird, but I couldn't resist. No copyright infringement intended on any of these songs or artists! Look them up or buy their music on your own - I am not distributing anything but their titles and positive recommendation.

The list isn't something I can put a limit on, but these are some songs that I listened to while writing, reading, and thinking about the story. Plus some character themes, just for kicks! Try them out for yourself and find songs of your own. Reading in silence isn't always fun. Thank goodness there's music, no? n_n

* * *

><p><strong>1: A Thousand Years – Christina Perri – Chase and Angela – love song<strong>

I thought this song was really cute. It relates to their longing and how they will wait a thousand years if they have to - they're just that loyal to each other. You may 'aw' now.

**2: Drive By – Train – Chase – love song**

This is a much more upbeat song that I can see in Chase's perspective. Most affairs are just flings - they always go back to the husband or wife. (Which is good... - I'm not condoning having an affair! xD) I just like that Chase's love for Angela is the real thing.

**3: Enchanted – Taylor Swift – Chase and Angela – love song**

How adorable! Swift is notorious for her fairytale songs, so I couldn't resist this one. Maybe how they felt when they met? Or when they realized they loved each other? Hm, something to ponder.

**4: Gotta Be Somebody – Nickelback – Chase and Angela – love song**

Fun song. And yes, it's Nickelback. I'm not on the bandwagon on this one - I do not hate this band. So I have no shame putting up this song; my favorite by Nickelback. It relates to how both Angela and Chase are still looking - even though they shouldn't anymore in all technicalities because they're married. Wasn't for love though!

**5: Ordinary Day – Vanessa Carlton – Angela – love song**

This song is adorable. Enough said.

**6: Quiet – Lights – Chase and Angela – love song**

I want to say 'ditto.' This song is how I picture Chase and Angela's afternoons together. How fluffy~

**7: The Rose – Westlife – Chase and Angela – love song**

This song is so sweet. And I couldn't resist the slightly evil river reference in the beginning... xD

**8: Home – Vanessa Carlton – Chase and Angela – sad/love song**

Their song! This song just... defines them for me. "With you, all I know is I'm coming home."

**9: My Heart Will Go On – Celine Dion – Chase and Angela – sad/love song**

Typical. Especially with the recent _Titanic _craze, I couldn't resist. Live on, Angela!

**10: Right Here Waiting – Richard Marx – Chase and Angela – sad/love song**

Both Chase and Angela will wait for each other. No matter what. Sort of like the songs above with the message, but the sound is unique and rather melancholy like the characters.

**11: Wherever You Will Go – Charlene Soraia – Chase and Angela – sad/love song**

So sad! Such a love and lost song. So beautiful.

**12: Somebody That I Used to Know – Goyte – Jin and Angela – sad/love song**

Popular, but rather spot on. If this was a musical, this would've been a fun duet. xD

**13: Follow Me – Uncle Kracker – Chase – humorous love song**

So eerily accurate! And rather hilarious. Enjoy this one and laugh with it. It's great. =3

**14: So in Love With Two – Mikaila – Angela – humorous love song in reference to Chase and Jin**

I'm going to regret putting this in later, but I found it funny at the time I found it. Another... just listen and you'll see.

**15: Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects – humorous secret based song**

Yay for secret references! Especially fun ones like this. Not exactly deep, but it correlates nicely.

**16: Fences – Paramore – General – it fits everyone and all their lies**

The miniature description says enough, I think.

**17: Secret – The Pierces – General – it fits everyone and all their lies**

Once again, it's fairly self-explanatory. Albeit, this song is very creepy. ._.

**18: I Will Remember You – Sarah McLachlan – Angela – sad song for Chase/Jin**

Sad and cheesy. Well, what do you expect with Sarah McLachlan? She's the one on all of those depressing animal rights commericals! ._. But I think this song is sweet and it can reflect how Angela wants either Jin or Chase or both to remember her. Don't forget what we had sort of thing.

**19: To Where You Are – Rhydian Roberts/Chloe Agnew – Angela – sad/love song for Chase**

I picture this song when Chase is dying - obviously when you look at the lyrics. xD But if you didn't already notice, I used the lyrics to this song for the final lines of the last chapter. They're so beautiful - I felt compelled to finish on this note. It's tragic and broken and sad, but there's somehow a hint of hope and a ray of light poking through - Angela will be with Chase soon. n_n

**20: Perfect – P!nk – Angela – for Edmund**

Though a little unconventional, it can work. Edmund is hated by practically everyone - the poor kid needs to be reassured it's not him. He's perfect the way he is. =)

**21: Brave – Idina Menzel – Angela – character theme**

Such a powerful strong. I think it fits her stubborn, head-strong persona perfectly. n_n

**22: I Dreamed a Dream/On My Own – Les Misérables – Angela – character theme**

A pair of powerful songs, but so much deeper and sadder than most songs on this list. So heart-wrenching. Angela does quite a bit of thinking when she's alone, and it's most often about Chase and the life she's lost. They're both so sweet, sad, and real. I hope you can see Angela in them like I can. :)

**23: Untouchable – Taylor Swift – Angela – character theme**

Great suggestion by violetfireflies I simply couldn't resist. I didn't know this song existed until she pointed it out, so give her a thank you! It fits Angela so well and how she longs for Chase – but she can't have him. =( Sad, but really pretty.

**24: I'm Still Here – John Rzeznik – Edmund – character theme**

Go Disney. xD _Treasure Planet_, anyone? Anyways, this song reflects Edmund's sense of worth. He's always seen right through - he's an object, a symbol like the scarf. He's not a person like he longs to be. So it demonstrates his individuality and spirit. I really like it~

**25: Fix You – Coldplay – Kasey – character theme**

So sad! Kasey wants to fix Angela, make her better again and rebuild her heart, but he just can't. He's such a depressing guy, but it's hard to see sometimes because he's so sugar-coated. ._.

**26: Halo – Beyoncé – Chase and Angela – character theme/love song**

This kind of makes me laugh, actually. xD But it's cute - they both need each other just as much as the other. They save each other (in my opinion) equally in the end, too.

**27: Not Over You – Gavin DeGraw – Jin – character theme**

How depressing. Jin just can't move on. Guess Angela's one heck of a girl, eh?

**28: Half of My Heart - John Mayer - Chase - character theme**

Such a nice find by DesertRoseSparty. Thanks so much! n_n I listened to it a few times after you told me about it and found it fits really well for him. Even the music video... I'd like to think that half of his heart has to belong to Maya because he truly loves Dakota, but the other half is Angela's and Edmund's. I love it!

**29: Nothing Left Here to Burn – Lovers and Liars – Chase – character theme**

Truth. It's such a power-packed, gut-wrenching song. He's so frustrated and tired and he wants out - but he's trapped. =(

**30: Call Your Girlfriend - Robyn - Maya - character theme**

I love this song! Lennon and Maisy sing it better though... xD Anyways, I think this fits Maya perfectly. It's so sad. Chase found somebody new, in all technicalities. Maya is yesterday's news. It's not her fault, but she still winds up the loser. =(

**31: You Should Have Lied – Stephanie McIntosh – Maya – character theme**

Fairly obvious from the title, but if you haven't heard the song (like I've assumed with each of these) Chase tells the truth and Maya wishes he never said anything. It's what Angela believed - ignorance is bliss. Maya just can't handle it.


	37. Extras : Acknowledgements

Thank you to the creators of the Harvest Moon franchise, specifically the Animal Parade game for giving me such a versatile universe and lovely stock of characters. Brilliant!

Thank you to Nathanial Hawthorne for such a beautiful story. This wouldn't exist without Hester Prynne's emergence from the prison door.

I lay no claim to either.

Finally! This took awhile to do, but I don't regret a minute of it. It might be easier if you just 'ctrl F' and type in your username. If you reviewed as of May Sixth – you're in here! If you reviewed and I didn't include you, slap me in the face and message me to put you in here. xD

Thank you so much. I couldn't have done this without you guys. =D

* * *

><p><strong>Astro.x : <strong>Wow, the first review! Thank you for being so fearless and forward and being the first one out there. When I was first assigned to read _The Scarlet Letter_ in school, it was so difficult to get through. The plot was really the only thing that kept me around – knowing it couldn't end well. I hope you read it too someday and stick with it. It's a great read! Maybe I'll watch _Easy A_ someday, too. Thank you so much for your review!

**DesertRoseSparty :** Let me just say that I love your avatar picture. It's on my laptop. xD So cute! Anyways, I think I should watch _Easy A_. It seems pretty popular. Emma Stone, right? Right. For the record, I love Selena, too! There really isn't a character I hate, so I was disappointed to see half of the Harvest Moon writers didn't like her a bit. Glad you're on her side! n_n Anyways, thank you for all your support! I hope I kept you interested. =)

**Clairexkai :** Thank you so much! Your review has me determined to go back and read things over again. I always proofread, but hey – I'm human, right? I can't stand spelling mistakes though, so I better freshen things up for new readers. So helpful! I hope you read through and loved reading as much as I loved writing. n_n

**Mrs. Powers-Molina :** I agree – these worlds are so far apart. I'll never really know how I mixed them together in the first place. xD But I'm so glad you're familiar with the story! Did I surprise you? I hope so. I also hope you enjoyed the story – even if I did kill Perry. I love him, too! Dx Thanks so much for your excitement and reviews!

**Harvest Loon :** Cute username! I see what you did there… xD So glad you favorited the story – on the first chapter! I guess I made a good impression? n_n Your compliments were so kind and thoughtful – you were one of those people who made me tear up. xD I also have to point out that you were the first person who suspected Chase. Great work~! Maybe we're on the same wavelength and you accidentally read my mind. xD Thank you so much and I hope this wasn't the typical love story and fit what you were looking for. =3

**Invader Cakez :** Okay, I kind of love you. xD You review every chapter (or most every chapter from what I remember) and each time you comment, you leave exactly what you're thinking and I couldn't ask for more. Your first review is a perfect example of your style. Quoting you! "Ooooo…" How great is that! xD I can see what you're thinking and feeling in just one repeated letter. You're adorable, enthusiastic, and I loved having you read my story. I'm pretty positive you liked it, so I'm glad. =) Thank you so much!

**sidney :** You didn't have a lot to say, but that doesn't hinder me from saying thank you. You took the time to tell me you were having fun reading and to encourage me, so it would be wrong if I ignored you – you didn't let me down! Thanks for the review and all the best to you! n_n

**Momoka Ribbon :** I'm glad you think this was interesting to read! I'm always so scared of boring my readers (I can be a dictionary sometimes) so I do all I can to liven things up. I hope you loved the story and since I see you're familiar with _The Scarlet Letter_, maybe you might be interested in my later stories? Thank you so much!

**loveliecoraima :** You've reviewed so much, I don't know where to begin! Thank you thank you thank you! Other than that, I remember you mentioned Gill first. He's my favorite, so I'm glad. Sooo tempting to make him the father! But it would've been too obvious, don't you think? Thanks so much for your constant reviewing and reading and wow – you're just so awesome.

**AidenElsewhere :** I remember your first comment as "Update faster!" and I tried my very best to get through as quickly as possible. =3 Like that time when I wrote three chapters a day. xD Kind of insane – but I'm glad you egged me on in the beginning! I like hearing that kind of feedback. And just for the record: that movie you described sounds absolutely terrifying. xD Thanks for reviewing!

**legend of ur face :** First things first – I'm so so so glad you liked the mix. I was nervous at first, but you're one of the many that convinced me I wasn't ruining Hawthorne and Harvest Moon at the same time. xD I'm also happy you liked the character development. I strive to avoid describing characters appearances and traits from the first paragraph in a giant list, but it was a challenge with so many people to describe this time. Oh, and thanks for the luck – I got good exam grades. xD Thank you so much for all your reviews and kind support! n_n

**missbabblingbrook21 :** You reviewed so many times – even when you missed an update, you'd go back and review anyway. That meant so much to me. Your reviews always bring a smile to my face! You were one of the first people to pity Jin – everyone antagonized him from the get go it seemed. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. I hope you loved it!

**Brendan Aurabolt :** When I remember your username, the first thing I remember is when you actually told me to stop writing in fear I was hurting myself. xD Kind of ironic considering your first review was for me to: "…Please tell me you'll have an update for tomorrow. PLEASE?" xD Not poking fun at you at all – you've been amazing. Thanks for sticking with the story, reading, reviewing – it's been a pleasure reading what you have to say. Loved your feedback!

**NorwegianHippo :** You read _The Scarlet Letter_ in AP English? Jealous! Read it for my previous years, but we analyzed it for AP, so I feel pretty confident writing about it for the exam Thursday. Aaahh! Glad you like my version better. xD Such a huge compliment! Thank you so so much!

**skitsophraniac :** Glad you caught on I was feeding you Gill hints. =3 I loved your review, too – "and all that stuff that makes a good review." You're so funny! xD Thanks for the support and compliments. You made my day. n_n

**Tsubaki-San :** That was such a wonderful compliment to me. You probably don't remember, but you said: "This story is really good at showing the emotions with few words." That completely and totally touched me. Thank you so much! I try my best… I really don't know what to say. Eek, you're making me feel all warm and fuzzy! Thanks! xD

**MagicalSquaresOfDarkness :** I was sooo close to using Calvin. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. ._. So close, too! Aaahh! I still hope you liked the story. I loved how blunt you were, too. "Jin's a bitch." NICE. xD Thank you for all your reviews!

**mosherocks4 :** Thank you for sympathizing with Jin – even for a little while. He was one of my favorites, so it made me happy when you understood his motives. n_n Glad you reviewed and read and I hope I updated to your liking. Thanks for reading!

**Mishaay :** _The Scarlet Letter_ is crazy. Or maybe Hawthorne was completely insane. xD And I love pronouns! Can you tell? Did you _see_ that epilogue? PRONOUNS. Drivingyounuts. xD Anyways, I'm so glad you liked the story. Hope I satisfied your quench for fanfiction! Thanks for reading and reviewing – you made my day with your compliments on more than one occasion. =)

**Alyksirrom :** Thank you for taking the time to review! I like that you complimented Angela holding her own. Girl power! xD Thank you, too, for pointing out the child's age for the timeline. I was afraid that would be obvious/tacky/etc. Thanks for the confidence boost! n_n I hope I kept you guessing – right up to the very end. =3 Thanks so much!

**Natsuki-sama :** I hope your desperation to know the father ended happily! One of your first guesses was Chase, so I assume so. Kasey was so adorable – I'm glad you thought so, too. Heck, I would've said yes when he proposed! Would've thought it be better for Edmund, too, you know? Alas, I am not Angela. xD You reviewed so many times and you've been so thoughtful and helpful. I don't know what to say! Oh, and thanks – I got a B+ on my test. xD

**aaaaaaaa :** Your name was the hardest to type. xD Thanks for reading and I hope I updated fast enough! Thanks for the compliments, too~ Glad I kept you in suspense!

**Naty17 :** You had me sooo worried. xD I was so sure I was going to lose all my reviewers when I tricked them into thinking it was Gill and then throw Chase out there like THAT. Wouldn't really blame them – I was pretty sneaky. xD But you were one of the Gill guessers and I would've hated losing your compliments and support. But thanks for sticking it out and keeping up the reviews! You're so nice and your reviews are like sunshine. n_n

**Mita :** I loved how you thought it was Chase on intuition. That's all you could really use to guess right – I left the smallest paper trail imaginable. So mean! xD But thank you so much for your reviews! I'm also glad you like drama. Drama is my drug. x3 Thank you again!

**Heartsky :** I hope you liked Chase! Again, Calvin was so tempting. So tempting! Darn coin toss… But I hope you liked the story anyways and how things turned out. =) Thanks for reading! The suspense was difficult to write, so I'm happy you got the most out of it. n_n

**SleeplessNightmares :** "I love this story. I honestly think it's one of the best ones I've ever read! You are such a talented writer." Yeah. That's gonna go on my list of favorite reviews EVER. xD Thank you so much for your kind words and wonderful support! I couldn't have written all of this without people like you cheering me on. I'm so glad you enjoyed reading – and thank you so so much! =D

**Random :** Your guesses reflected my poll nicely – random comment. xD Anyways, thanks for the quick review and nice compliment! I hoped you read the story to the end and enjoyed it all the way through. =3

**usuihentai727:** You are so great! Your enthusiasm kept me going on the darkest of days when I thought I could just fall over. I kept writing on your endless energy – even when I thought Script Frenzy would kill my story, distracting me from what I really wanted to write. I couldn't thank you enough for all the support you gave and smiles you made. The only thing I can think to say is… THANK YOU! xD

**Peach the Hedgehog :** I was so sure you were going to get the longest review ever award. Thank you so much for all the awesome input! And I highly recommend buying Animal Parade. It's my favorite Harvest Moon game by far. n_n I'm also so glad you pointed out who is married and who is not – it's true! The Wizard and the Harvest God don't have rivals! I was so happy when you said that – lots of people over-looked that part. Would've been kind of a damper if you ask me – you know, if one of them was the father. I also recommend reading _The Scarlet Letter_. The first time I read it, I wasn't a huge fan, but it grows on you. I think it would have to since I was forced to read it in school twice. xD Your comments and criticisms were soooo insanely helpful. I strove to change after your review and I hope I succeeded. Thank you so much!

**SweetieLove :** Wow! Just wow! It has been such a pleasure reading what you have to say. I am a newbie – rookie, maybe (or a contender?) but I'm so glad you thought different. Everything you said was so helpful to my writing in general, how I can change to be better, and so completely encouraging. And very recently – you're perfectly right. My tense issues are the worst. x_x My English teachers yell at me quite a bit for that; I never notice I do it until someone else points it out. So thank you for that, too! I'm working on it. xD "I applaud you for serving Hawthorne a smile while giving out an original tale of your own." That was so kind! I couldn't decide where to quote you because I loved everything you wrote so much. xD You definitely put me in tears on more than one occasion. Thank. You. So. Much. Cannot describe my enthusiasm to have you as a reader! =)

**LadyShowStopper :** You went straight to the point. So will I. OMG, thank you so much! xD Really though, jokes aside, your review was so kind. Thank you for reading!

**coli66 :** Chapter Twenty-Five! The father is revealed! Though I think you already know that now. xD Thanks for your review and kind support. I love Perry – hope you weren't too disappointed. n_n Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to send me a review or two!

**HersheyChocolates101 :** You reviewed. Every. Single. Chapter. That is so great! Thank you so much for your undying enthusiasm and endless compliments. I'm glad you love Kasey, too. Kasey~ I also would like to commend you on your lovely evil laugh. xD Thank you so much!

**FlamingIceWolfGirl :** I wonder – did you draw your avatar? It's lovely. =) Thank you for your reviews and beautiful praise. Thank you so much for reading! =D

**Red on a rose :** Momiji! Er – sorry about that. xD I hope you liked the story from beginning to end – thanks for your support and excitement. Your reviews are always so insightful! You've given me a lot of input and I've mulled it over quite a bit. You helped morph the character's personalities that way, I think. Thanks! =D

**HarvestMoon Lover :** I'm so glad you think I'm doing the book justice! Harvest Moon is difficult to corrupt, but classic literature is as simple as lighting a match. I was so scared when I started out – so sure I would bring poor Hawthorne shame. But thank you for supporting me! Your praise pushed me forward and gave me much needed confidence. Thank you!

**violetfireflies :** Yes! I've been waiting for this one. n_n You are so incredible. Your first review had me screaming and running around with glee. I was like: "YES! THIS PERSON IS AWESOME! THEY LIKE ME! I CAN DO THIS! LET'S WRITE!" If you couldn't tell, you motivated me. A lot. xD Your analysis was perfect! You made me feel so bad when I had to turn on you! I felt like I was disproving Santa Clause. xP But thank you so much for reviewing. So much. I bragged to people about your reviews. xD You and SweetieLove, really, can't forget that. My friends think I'm bizarre. Anyways, I'm rambling – thank you for your long, thoughtful reviews and I hope you loved the story. You've been amazing! =)

**IHopeYouDance7 :** (Had to remove the periods from your username - they wouldn't let me keep it for some reason. Sorry!) "Your words blend together like my favorite smoothies." I told my friends and family about that sentence – could be sentence of the year. xD So people you don't even know are referencing you on a daily basis. Just thought you'd like to know. xD Your reviews were shrewd and utterly brilliant. Thank you so much – I hope you enjoyed the story!

**liveoutloud120 :** I have a friend who bangs their head on the desk all the time, so I thought of her when I read your first review. xD I know – it was such a cop out when I made Edmund look like Angela. My own personal 'Bazinga' if you will. x3 Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the suspense~

**White Rose Phantom :** So were you upset when it ended like the actual _Scarlet Letter_? xD I meant to do that all along, but it kind of killed me when it came down to it. So sad! Oh, Hawthorne. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! You're so sweet! n_n

**Teeth the Size of Piano Keys :** I'm sure your username is an exaggeration, but I know how you feel. Hate my teeth. Dx Please don't die – I raced to get Chase out of the box as soon as I could. xD And you're right! I love irony! Ha. xD Your reviews have been so lovely – and hilarious! You make me laugh, even if you may not mean to. Thank you so much for all your help with the story. You're awesome! n_n

**iChocoLove :** You're too kind! I guess someone can never have too much praise. You make me feel so special! Thank you for reviewing! Though I don't mean to torture you /on purpose/. It's an indirect side-effect that comes with suspense. xD Sorry – and thanks for reading!

**Carol :** Hey, thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry there were no magical fathers. xD But Chase is pretty cool, too, right? And I /love/ _Beauty and the Beast_. I want to go watch it now. xD Glad you liked reading and I hope you enjoyed it through the end. n_n

**Kittynip :** Please don't lose it. xD I hope Chase satisfied your sanity – at least for a little while~. Thanks for taking the time to review and as always – the time to read. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed! =)

**vesperaxx :** Confused you? Hope so! That was the point. xD Still, I have to say thank you. Your avatar is adorable (Luke fan~) and you took the time to review. Couldn't ask for more than that! Thanks so much! n_n

**HorseGirl1784 :** Glad you loved Edmund's name! Meant a lot to me when you said that. _King Lear_ is one of my favorite Shakespeare plays. n_n Your compliments were nothing short of awesome! Thank you so much – can I give you a hug? xD Thanks for making me feel good about my writing. And thanks for reading!

**silentbunny17 :** I'm so glad you had fun figuring out the father! n_n Your review was so sweet and nice. Couldn't ask for more! =D Thanks so much for reading and playing Sherlock Holmes!

**fuppofing :** Thanks for complimenting Edmund – we both appreciate it. xD By the way, awesome avatar! The twins were great. x3 Thank you for reading and reviewing and coming along for the ride! Hope you had fun! =D

**Denwriter :** Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read – twenty-three chapters in a day? Wow, thank you! You've been so kind – thank you for being a reader. =3

**KarinXToshiro :** Let me just get this right off the bat – you are so nice. You were one of those people who got me all up and sniffling at your reviews. So amazing! Thank you for the praise and encouragement! Your support has been a great crutch for me through these rough, later chapters. Thank you so much for being here and I hope you had fun. n_n

**Riley Mourne :** Sorry I killed surprises for you! xD Still, I hope you liked reading and I hope you stuck it out to the end. Thank you so much!

**Kenta : **Wow. I never made the connection between the Van from Animal Parade to the Van in A Wonderful Life. Kind of creeps me out actually – he must've let himself go. xD Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the suspense. =D

**vodoodollz :** Yes, I love it when I get suspense right! =O Apparently I've done a good job – thank you so much for your praise! And you feared rightly for Perry. Poor guy. x_x Thanks for reviewing and taking the time to read. I hope you liked it! =D

**LunaLapis : **Ooo, cliffhangers. Yeah, those are terrible – hypocrite! I always write cliffhangers. xD Sorry about that. I know reading them is terrible, but writing them is so fun and addicting! xD Thank you for reviewing! You're too kind and I hope you liked the end!

**XiaoLynX :** Thanks for reading! Your compliments are so sweet. x3 I hope you enjoyed the ending and you had fun all the way through. Thanks so much!

**Mally-Laine :** "It is 2:57 in the morning, and I was planning on going to bed hours ago. I couldn't put it down!" That made my day. xD Thank you soooo much. You're too kind! And you make me want to take a bow – that would look absurd. xD Thank you so much for the care you put into your review. Hope you liked the story!

**Gwendolyn Anne :** Thank you for being honest when you said you didn't think it would be Chase until you read it. I don't know why, but I really appreciated that. n_n And thank you so much for your comment: "I think you're my favorite author so far, no joke!" Seriously. Made me cry. Thanks so much! =D

**kissmess :** I'm so glad I "inspired" you. That is such a great compliment to read! Thank you for the support you've given me and the wonderful reviews. Sorry you don't like Jin. xD You're perfectly justified in disliking him, too! You've got him all pegged out, even if I do still like him, I at least have to commend you on your thought processes. I hope you liked the end and thanks for being a reader. n_n

**Fanfiction Ninja :** You are so sweet! Thank you for the awesome praise! Now I get to praise you. xD Thank you for reviewing – even if you couldn't be the two-hundredth reviewer. n_n You've been so great – thank you so much!

**anon :** Thank you for taking the time to review! Your compliment was so kind. Thanks for reading and enjoy the show! n_n

**Awesome :** Glad you think it's awesome! That's… awesome! xD Thanks for reading, too! Glad to have you around. =)

**Rose :** I'm so glad you like Jin. He's justified in my opinion – though a slight bit bonkers (had to exaggerate a bit), and I'm so happy you supported that. =3 Sorry about the depressing thing! I couldn't make any promises for a happy ending, but I did my best with tragedy to see the light in it. Hope you liked it anyways and thank you!

**AnimaniacXOX :** Vocaloids! But, um, distractions from avatars aside – thanks for the review! I really don't like torturing Angela, but she makes it so easy. xD Thanks for reading and I hope you didn't hate the ending. xD


	38. Extras : FAQ

I decided to compile a list of the most frequently asked questions/questions I felt needed/I just wanted answering. Send me a message if you would like anymore questions answered and if I'm on top of things that day, I'll even add it to this list. n_n'

To make this more enjoyable, read this FAQ in a British accent. Everything is better in a British accent.

Boring dialect: "You're grandmother fell down the stairs."

Meh.

British dialect: "You're grandmother fell down the stairs."

OHMYGOD.

See? Has an impact.

* * *

><p><strong>1: What gave you the inspiration for <strong>_**Her Scarlet Letter**_**?**

Boredom – as do most of my ideas originate. xD Really though, it came one day when I was thinking how strange it would be if something scandalous would hit Harmonica Town. Because, you know, normal high schoolers think of this sort of thing. xD

Point is, I decided that adultery would definitely be a treat to write about – considering marriage and rival courtship are main goals in the game. Other than that, this was completely random. I don't have a method for inspiration. If I did, I wouldn't have to worry about paying for college. n_n'

**2: Personally, what was your favorite chapter?**

Oh, that's a rough one. The first to come to my mind is _The Papers_ for its simple, subtle drama. It was a root for a lot of later chapters, too. I also liked the mystery in it – I was leaving myself hanging there! xD

Another favorite is going to be… _More Than Anything_. I enjoyed making each important man in Angela's life say that title line. So fluffy!

My prologue wasn't anything to sneeze at either… My, I feel so self-absorbed right now! Eek! I better clear that up – in terms of _my_ writing, I thought it was halfway decent. Now mind, I am very insecure about my writing. My family doesn't know a single thing about my writing and I like it that way. Sometimes, I feel like I'm such a terrible author that I had better just write for myself and then burn it when I've read it through. That's why all the positive reviews meant so much to me…

Anyways, you were probably expecting _Home_, eh? That chapter turned out to be such a pain to write – put me behind schedule, too. So stubborn! I couldn't get it just the way I wanted it. But I like how it is now. Still, it's certainly not my most disliked chapter.

**3: Well then, which chapter did you like the least?**

_On the Brink_. I just didn't like writing that chapter. At all. I can't really explain it… I don't have a problem with Kasey (in fact, the annoyance some of you posed against him made me want to troll and have Angela accept his proposal – Bazinga!) but there was just something so difficult about writing that particular section. It definitely was the Phoebe and Selena scene that was the hardest. I actually enjoyed writing about Gill and Jin, but when it came to the girls, I couldn't make up my mind. That chapter sat hanging open on my laptop after I introduced Phoebe for a few days before I finally sat down and worked it out. Such a terrible annoyance… But once it was over, I was so excited to keep writing! x3

**4: Who was your favorite character?**

Psh, that's easy – Gill! xD I never meant to give him such a large role in the storyline, but I can't help putting that guy everywhere. I truly felt he was a hero in this one – sticking up for Angela no matter what, even though it wasn't his place to do so. What a great mayor. =3

Jin was another favorite. No offense guys, but I thought it was hilarious how much you disliked him. xD He could be sweet! And I inadvertently turned him into one of my favorite bachelors through this. Got into this mind… Who would've thought?

And Kasey is like a guilty pleasure or something. He's fun to write for because he's so cheesy! He's my outlet so the rest of the story isn't completely doused in cheddar. xD

**5: Who was your least favorite character?**

Maya. I've always disliked Maya. Mind, it's not because she's a rival for Chase and I don't completely despise her either. Just in the game… She's so _obnoxious_… Makes my brain cry. ._.

**6: Is Hawthorne your favorite author?**

I wouldn't say that – one of though, I suppose. This is the only work of his that I've got around to reading. Besides _The Minister's Black Veil_, but that barely counts – it was so short. ._. Maybe I'll read more of him in the future. But currently, my heart belongs to Tolkien!

**7: Why did you use Angela/Akari instead of Molly/Hikari if this is an Animal Parade fanfiction? Why Kasey/Yuki then?**

Good question – easy answer. I dislike Kevin/Takeru (boring hair! xD) so I felt Kasey was the obvious choice. But I've always preferred Angela over Molly. I even like the name better. But I also took from fanfictions roaming about the site. For some reason, Angela has taken on the quieter, more serious demeanor and Molly has adapted wild child qualities. I don't know why, but it's fairly universal. It gave me another excuse to use Angela though – a silly girl like Molly would hardly be convincing in my opinion. Perhaps there is a canon description of the two? Sounds like something I should look into. n_n

**8: Edmund's eyes were the same as Angela's. What happened?**

The speck of color that was originally in one eye grew to both eyes. Soon, the violet emerged like brown does in hazel eyes. Eventually, both violet and brown were swirled together. Depending on the light, either was prominent. Eyes change color over time! Especially in the early years. I should know, I suppose. I used to have very blue eyes. Now they're fairly grey. Meep. Anyways, this characteristic of humans is a very useful plot advice. That I took full advantage of. Bazinga.

**9: How much did you really take the reviews to heart? Like, did the opinions listed change your ideas and your own opinions?**

Oh, of course they did! I treasure every single word!

Though the plot suggestions were nice, the story was completely planned out before I started chapter one so there wasn't much to change. Still, I redid quite a bit and even added seven chapters for the benefit. The most help came from grammar and simple mechanics – like how I'm doing and where I should be heading in my execution. But certainly, the guesses were great! It was so fun to see who was where in my twisted logic train I packed you guys up on. It really gave me an insight into the direction I was pointing you.

Seriously, you guys have been a huge help. If you think I'm rushing, I slow down. If you want an update the next day, I'll work my butt off to get it up. If you feel something was missing, I go back and try to fill in the gaps. If you say you love it, I love you guys all the more. xD I can't do this without you and the amount of support I've received is _glorious_.

Although I haven't had time to thank each of you – yet! – I'm working on writing out individual replies. You put the time and effort into reading and commenting on my story, so why should I ignore that? It sounds incredibly unfair to me. So though you may only get one response and you've sent in a dozen reviews, it's really the best I can do with the amount of free time I have. Though I write stories, I feel I'm terrible at expressing myself. Ironic, no?

**10: Do you have any bachelors in mind for future works? Or will you stick with Chase? You've only written Chase stories so far…**

Don't be fooled! I have a ton of ideas floating around over here. You lose faith in me so quickly – Chase is just really easy to write for. He's such a blank slate. Any sort of angst is perfect for him. It just comes so easily to his persona, don't you think? And Maya has always been an easy target. You can't deny that. xD

**11: Is Chase your favorite bachelor?**

Actually, no. Well, one of, but… My favorite Animal Parade bachelor is… that's pretty hard, but I'll have to say Gill is my favorite. Followed by Luke. But really, I love all the bachelors. No hate on this end. =)

**12: Why Chase?**

Good question! More like _the_ question. But I went through all the bachelors and came up with specific reasons why each wouldn't work for the story. It was actually quite easy to eliminate Kasey, Ignis, and Gale right off the bat. I would be pulling such a deus ex machina if I was going to do that to you – literally with Ignis xD – considering these guys are single. I mean… come on; it sort of destroyed the entire point. No matter how much you or I may love these guys, it really wouldn't work for _Her Scarlet Letter_. =(

Jin was fairly easy to eliminate as well. He was the perfect Chillingsworth. I couldn't give that up. And what an anticlimax – "It actually _was_ your child. Just kidding~! LOL." No. Just no. xD

Toby and Julius were a different story. They both had wives that were arguably on Angela's side and it would've been extremely tragic. Then again, these two boys have very noticeable features, i.e. Toby's bright green eyes and silver head of hair and… just _look_ at Julius. There's no way in hell you're going to hide that. xD

I never considered Owen nor Luke – sorry! But these two boys just… it doesn't work with their personalities. Luke might be dumb enough, but like I believe I said once in the story – he's like a puppy. If he was to get married, he would be the most loyal, adoring husband in the game. Have you married him? He's pretty clingy. xD The same goes with Owen – he's very traditional. I can't picture him breaking all the codes of his existence for an underhanded relationship; even if he really did fall for Angela. I think Owen's the type to forget about love if it meant keeping his honor.

And I'm really sorry, but I also had Gill planned as the scapegoat since the beginning. I'm so glad if you took the bait! xD I'm sorry to fool you, but I just really needed to draw any possible attention away from Chase and Gill seemed to be the most obvious choice. If I elaborated on him, then most would assume the worst and take the hint he was the guilty party. I think my favorite hint was the 'cut above the rest line.' I thought I was being far-fetched in that one, but I was so excited when I actually got responses for it (here's looking at you, violetfireflies!). Thank you so much! You're excellent readers!

Perry and Bo were rather out of the question for me. Not only were they not actual bachelors, but they were both single and it really wouldn't be much of a scandal. Perry might cause a bit of a disturbance, but really? Who could blame Angela if she really thought Jin was dead? No one. So there goes the story. Splbt. – With a spitty noise. ._.

Now Calvin. He was a difficult fit for me. He and Chase were both exciting options, but I figured Chase would be more popular with readers. Then again, Calvin would be more of a surprise since he's more obscure among Harvest Moon fans. When I was debating between Phoebe and Maya, I figured that they were both fairly pathetic (Phoebe's desperate infertility and Maya's just… pathetic, clingy nature) and I was at a standstill of motives between Calvin and Chase (Calvin wants a child and Chase wants someone who isn't dimwitted). So… I played a jolly round of two-out-of-three on a coin flip and wound up with Chase. So close, readers! Can you imagine how it would have been different if it was Calvin instead? You were a coin flip away from finding out. x3

**13: Why did Chase marry Maya if he wasn't in love with her?**

I've gotten this question quite a bit when I thought I had it covered. Let me quote myself here:

Chapter 25, Home, Chase: "You saved a woman I settled for. Someone I thought was my only hope…"

Chapter 25, Home, Chase: "But you came! Angie, you came and suddenly I realized that I didn't have to settle for less."

Get it now?

If you don't, I wouldn't fear. It's a sticky situation to understand (especially in our day and age). Basically, Chase has always lived on Castanet and so has Angela. They were friends as children and he had difficulty making that transition from friends to more so he never grasped she was a potential spouse for him. He felt since everyone else had their ties, he was doomed to marry the only other available girl left: Maya. Until he opened his eyes and realized Angela was the better match for him – too late! Suckish… But it's still technically his fault. Sad face. =(

It wasn't exactly spelled out for you, so you had to do a little digging for his motives. But I like it that way – make you think for yourselves and make your own assumptions. n_n

**14: What color socks are you wearing?**

They're my rainbow socks. So… I'VE GOT ALL THE COLORS.

**15: Were you surprised with your poll results?**

**Gale with 9 votes, Gill 7, Ignis 6, Chase 4, Luke 4, Calvin 2, Julius 2, Kasey 1, Toby 1, Perry 1, Jin 0, Owen 0, Bo 0.**

I was shocked, actually. I had no idea Gale and Ignis were so popular. Much less for this sort of story. xD

One thing I can definitely say is I'm so glad no one thought it was Owen! See? I knew you guys would think he wouldn't do it, too. =D

Few people guessed it was Chase and most did so for the reason I've written more stories about Chase (from what I've heard). Otherwise, I tried to basically cut him from the story with only infuriatingly tiny nit-picking hints hidden between the commas and then suddenly introducing him as the answer. More irritating for analytical readers. x3

So I guess I really can't be too surprised. I deviated away from Chase as much as I could for a whodunit feel and I wouldn't change a thing. It's really no fault of any reader if they didn't know – it was truly a blind guess. Shot in the dark. Sorry; maybe when I get better at writing, I won't be so mean and haphazard so you can actually trust me as an author when I give you hints. n_n'

**16: Do you wanna be the very best?**

Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause.

**17: So, a few have expressed their positive sentiments for a sequel. Is it possible?**

Sorry, no. Sequels tend to ruin things and I'm not a good enough author to rescue this. Besides, I think things are nice as they are – I wouldn't want to put any other images in your heads.

Then again… I did hint at a future story of mine. It's not going to come out for quite awhile – I have a couple other stories I've promised to finish first, but it's a work in progress. I'm not making any promises, but I'll give you a hint at a hint. It's a book title – found in the chapter _Wedding_. I'm not saying which one it is though! x3

**18: I'm sensing a fun fact! Is there something to look for in the Prologue as a second time reader?**

Prologue my foot - I just didn't know what to start out with. It's chapter one, but it would be too weird to make it chapter one now. x_x

Anyways, yes! Does anyone recall the line: "He's too coward! Say it for him!" and Angela's sudden change in attitude as she argues back? Well, that was Chase! Like a last chance 'please tell on me' before it was too late.

Fun fact received.

**19: Are you up to taking future requests/story suggestions?**

Although I'm a pretty lone wolf on the site, I'd be more than happy to hear anymore comments and concerns when it comes to my writing. I'm here to improve! And if I entertain you in the process, my soul is happy. n_n

**20: What other Harvest Moon games will you write for?**

As many as I can! I have _Tree of Tranquility, Animal Parade, Magical Melody, Island of Happiness, Save the Homeland, DS, Tale of Two Towns, More Friends of Mineral Town, Another Wonderful Life_ – okay, I have a ton. It's kind of sick. xD

But the only ones I probably won't write are for our lovely little friends in Mineral Town and Forget-Me-Not Valley. I was impatient with _More Friends of Mineral Town_, so I never really got into it. Not to mention the freaky bachelors (whatthefudge, isthatseriouslyafrog?). _Another Wonderful Life_ was just not my kind of game. The characters kind of creeped me out and all the bachelors were old… or just weird. The main factors of marriage were cut so you can focus on regulating your dairy cow's milk cycle, too – ick! No offense to the people who love those games! Really! I guess they just weren't for me. Pretty tedious for an impatient jerk wad like myself. x_x

**21: Any last words?**

Except for thank you, I haven't really anything else to say.

I've done enough advertising, I guess, so I'm not going to push that. Maybe check my profile for updates? Remember my name? This was the first of my literary copy series, so it's only the beginning! If you enjoy the classics, keep an eye out for me, 'kay? =D


End file.
